


Moana Scat Diaries

by Cosettelicious



Category: Aladdin - Fandom, Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Moana - Fandom, Pokemon, Rapunzel - Fandom
Genre: Coprophagia, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fart, Foot Fetish, Scat, fartfetish, feetfetish, foot, girlpoop, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: A series of one shots in which Moana delivers fart and scat on various Disney princess, other Disney maidens, males from Disney, characters from Pokemon, and maybe at some point other anime girls.Each story can be read individually. Think of this as being a traditional cartoon series where the situation changes in each episode..





	1. Fecal Domination in Rapunzel's Golden Yarns

Rapunzel had a lot of hair to take a dump in.

Moana didn’t know if she could poop in it all.

But she was determined.

Just a few moments before, she had put her beautiful brown butt in Rapunzel’s face. She had rubbed it around, while the blond princess struggled against the chains holding her fastened in the wall, her golden hair spilling and spiraling every which way.,

Moana referred to this place as her “dungeon”, but really it was a basement of a suburban house. 

While she had her butt bare, her top half was clothed. As for Rapunzel, well, she had been forced to wear pajamas, by the unrelenting Polynesian hot chick who now had her butt pushed down into ther chained up girl’s face.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttt

Her ass greeted Rapunzel’s lips with.

“That’s so nasty,” the blond princess said. “Now let me go.”

“But I haven’t pooped in your hair yet,” Moana cooed. 

Then she gave Rapunzel several more farts, each one worse than the previous.

“What did you eat to release that last one?” Rapunzel asked, attempting to make conversation.

“YanYans,” Moana said.

“What are those?”

“A type of Japanese candy. Sticks you put in a cream to give them a flavor.” Like strawberry or vanilla.”

Then Moana pinched Rapunzel’s nose with her anus, the sphincter down ther thumping against it with glee.

“Watch out for this next one,” she warned.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Oh, that gave my ass such pains,” Moana said. But the German princess wasn’t listening. She had been temporarily knocked out.

And that was when Moana decided to start on the poop thing.

She sat on Rapunzel’s head as the cute princess’ chest heaved.

She actually wanted to let out feces on her face, but she decided it wasn’t time for that yet.

So she grunted and released the awful stuff, in splotches at Rapunzel’s head down on her neck. But there was still about a mile or two of hair left.

She pressed her butt down on the hair that spilled down from Rapunzel’s back down to her waist.

She let the bombs fall, stinkier ones than those up above, building a fort out othe excrement.

“What are you doing?” Rapunzel asked, having regained consciousness, just as Moana let out poop forming a heart shape on the tresses which fell past Rapunzel’s butt.

“Giving you a brown shower. Or your hair at least.”

“Hey now, stop that!” Rapunzel said, rattling the chains.

“But think how wonderful you’ll feel when your whole hair is dripping with solids from my anus!”

“I don’t want to be pooped on!” Rapunzel said, shaking the chains with more force. To her dismay, they didn’t break.

“Too bad, you already have been,” Moana said.

Then she started going harder on the hair winding down Rapunzel’s legs. She ws determined to cover every single inch of this area with a magnificent brown.

“Stop! It’s going to take reams of shampoo to get my hair clean again!’

“It already does, every day,” Moana quipped.

“Yes, but this will require so much more!”

“Do you want me to take a break from this task and come and fart in your face?”

“No,” Rapunzel said. “Please don’t.”

Moana smiled. “But it’s tough for you to see me from that angle,” she said. “I should give you something good.”

And with that she strode back across Rapunzel’s body, being careful to rub her bare feet in the river of Rapunzel’s locks she had encountered on the way there.

She didn’t have to step in it, but she loved the idea of dirty feet adding on to the area which would later be even filthier due to feces laying across it.

“Your goddess is here, sweetie,” Moana said, bending down on her knees in front of Rapunzel so she could see the adorable face of her tormentor.

Although from the waist down she wore no clothes, Moana had on an orange shirt.

Then she spun around and slammed her butt into Rapunzel’s face hard, like a whip cracking down.

“Ow, that hurt!” Rapunzel complained.

“But that was super soft,” Moana said. “I should do it again, properly this time.”

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase don’t!” Rapunzel begged.

“You have to kiss my butt if you want me to be gentle.”

“Yuck, I’m not smooching with that revolting Jupiter-sized hiney of yours!”

“Well then,” Moana said. “Time for a whiplash.”

She forced Rapunzel’s head to look up, straining her neck.

Moana brought her butt down with such force that it made Rapunzel’s head spin.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“Yikes, that was a super disgusting fart. Must’ve been fueled by the Fruit Gusher’s I had earlier.”

“Gusher’s are sweet,” Rapunzel said. ”They can’t smell that rotten.”

“Oh, but they can. And that was just the first part.”

Moana clenchéd her buttcheek’s around Rapunzel’s nose.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttt

Gggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooooooo

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

“Eww,” Moana said, waving her hand in front of her own face. “It stinks so bad even from up here. Wghich means it must be worse for you.”

Rapunzel coughed for a couple of minutes, then said, “My neck hurts. “And I’ve had it enough with your fart.”

“I have to get back to pooping,” Moana said. “But your face is so comfortable, I don’t want to leave. Kiss my butt to convince me to move back toward your hair.”

“You better keep your promise,” Rapunzel said.

Truith was, Moana had trained herself to be able to hear her victims even when their mouth was pressed up to her ass. She loved the prospect of tormenting them in this way. Of course there was some pleasure from not understanding them and pretending you knew what they said, making it up to irritate them.. Some other girls did this.

Moana however, wanted her captives to really suffer.

Which is also why as Rapunzel’s lips broached her smooth brown skin, she knew she couldn’t keep her promise.

“Make out with it,” Moana commanded.

“Nah, a small kiss will have to do.”

“Well then, time to punish you, insolent wench.”

She tickled Rapunzel’s chin with a feather, which caused the German’s princess’ mouth to open.

“I need to poop and I don’t’ feel like moving,” Moana said, stretching. “Your face is so comfy.”

“I kissed your butt like you asked!”

“But I need you to taste the wonders my mega-size posterior has to offer,” Moana said. “I can’t just give you stinky air. And besides, you’ve got to be hungry; you haven’t eaten since lunch and that was hours ago.”

“I’m not hungry,” Rapunzel said, just as her stomach growled.

Moana stood up and grinned down at her. “Guilty as charged,” she accused, wagging a finger in her face.

Then she sat over her toilet slave’s mouth.

Well, not exactly a toilet slave yet. But the prospect of turning ehr into one thrilled Moana, causing her heart to race.

But first she had to see how she liked pooping here.

“Oh,” she groaned, patting her belly. “This stuff isn’t going to come out clean.”

“Please, I’m begging you, don’t do this!” Rapunzel said.

Time to clog up her mouth so she can’t speak, Moana thought.

The feces dropped with brutal force. Moana was proud of them, she had eaten sixteen tacos at one sitting in prep for this.

Now they were all down there in their worst farm, having gone through her digestive system, from her esophagus, to her stomach acid, to her large and small intestines, and finally out in the grotesque form now grazing Rapunzel’s poop tongue.

Once the German princess’ mouth was full, Moana sighed, digging her nails into Rapunzel’s cheek. She was glad to see a trickle of blood. “Guess I’ll give you a couple of farts to give your nose some pleasure too.”

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

This stink caused Rapunzel to cry.

Moana stood up and looked at her captive. She smiled. “I know your neck is still hurting, so I’ll relieve you of that. But first, so you can’t spit the poop out…”

She yanked her shirt off, then ripped away her bra. Then she tied one cup over Rapunzel’s mouth and the rest wrapping around to the side.

“Like breathing in my dirty breasts smell?” Moana asked. “You better, because it’s going to be around your mouth till I’m done.”

She then lowered Rapunzel’s head.

That relieved the strain a little bit, well, not quite yet, but her muscles were relaxing.

And then Moana swung her foot around and kicked Rapunzel roughly in the cheek opposite where her finger had cut the princess.

“Blood, poop, fart, and feet,” Moana said. “The four ingredients to subservience.”

Then she went back to defecating on Rapunzel’s hair.

Sometimes she let out long snakes. Sometimes she let our splotches. Sometimes it was the worst diarrhea she had had in a long time.

She had been trained to release her poop in shapes. In one part, she played Tic Tac toe with herself, going vertically down Rapunzel’s hair for a length of about a foot and a half, then formed the nine squares, into which she pooped out dots or tiny strands to form X’s with.

Halfway down, she built a castle out of her poop, the way some did with sand.

But she was an A+++ Poop Artist. She never used her hands. Only her anus, to form the turrets, and buttresses, and the moat, and the castle gate.

She examined the castle with awe, then took a picture of it and uploaded it to her Instagram.

Private Instagram. She wasn’t letting anyone see it. And possibly suspect what she was doing, and report her.

Well, she did have a Youtube she planned to show some of this stuff on, but that was different.

So much feces, all which had come from her. It was beautiful.

She had to eat so much to do this though, and at times she worried she wouldn’t finish.

At one point, when she hadn’t pooped at all for half an hour, she had to go upstairs to pop a frozen pizza in the microwave.

She made sure to kick Rapunzel’s face on both cheeks this this. Then she dug her long fingernail in the cheek again to add a bit more blood. She spat on it, and then grabbed a dispenser of scotch and pulled a strand of poop from the top of Rapunzel’s head, and taped it to the scratched area as though this bit of excrement were to serve as a Band-Aid.

“I knew there was a reason to bring the tape,” Moana said gleefully.

“Don ‘tworry, I’ll be back to give you some more wonders,” she promised her captive.

Then she went upstairs, and heated up the pizza.

It was supreme, and would be really foul coming out.

She brought it down with a banana smoothie, and raised Rapunzel’s head so she could watch while Moana ate.

“Yum,” the Polynesian said, biting into a slice littered with pepperoni, sausage, and bell peppers.

She ate every single slice. It was Red Baron’s, so was huge.

“Now to down it with a wonderful smoothie.”

She raised the cup to her lips, and the yellow liquid simpered in.

That reminded Moana of another kind of yellow liquid. Once she had her fill, she shookthe glass a little bit. “Hmm, there’s some left,” she said. “But I can’t drink anymore. Perhaps you’re thirsty?” she asked Rapunzel.

The German princess nodded.

Moana started to reach for the bandana to remove it, then took her hand back.

“Wait, you had a meal of poop earlier, so your mouth must be very dry. I have to give you something delicious to quench your thirst.”

And then she spread her vagina over the cup. And leaked out her stinging nectar.

It was a river coming out. Moana stopped when it hit the brim.

“Oh, that’s not enough,” she said. “I still need to pee.”

Then she went over to Rapunzel’s beautiful purple dress. Moana had forced her servant to wear more casual clothes.

“This is about to smell realy bad,” she said.

Rapunzel shook her head vigorously. As if to say, “Don’t do it!”

But Moana couldn’t hear her through the bra.

She rubbed her vag over the front of the dress, then stared at it for a moment.

“Hmmm,” she said. “It would be ickier if my sex rubbing goes on the inside of the part which will touch your neck, and arms when you have it on.”

 

With that, she pulled the sleeves inside out, and rubbehard, Then she held the dress up, and peed directly into the neck portion.

“Oh, yes, that’s better,” Moana said, sighing.

She noticed Rapunzel glaring at her.This made her grin.

And then she peed on the hem of the dress, inside and out.

“You’re going to LOVE wearing this thing again!” Moana said.

Then she strode over, and removed the bra from Rapunzel’s mouth.

“You monster!” the German princess shouted.

“I’m giving you happiness, and slavery,” Moana said. “You should be thrilled.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Is that a demand to be farted on before your precious drink? Because I’m happy to deliver that to you.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Moana giggled, then shoved her butt in Rapunzel’s face, leaning forward sexually.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssss

Moana rubbed furiously into her face with that huge brown posterior.

Rapunzel was having a terrible time, experiencing pain, her mouth was dry, she felt icky all over…

And her gagging prevented her from resting when Moana set the glass to her lips, and the fresh urine poured over her taste buds.

She tried to shut her teeth to prevent it, but this caused Moana to rub her foot against the non-bandaged cheek of hers.

“Keep your mouth open, or there will be consequences.”

Her toes covered the poor princess eyes on that side.

“I might be tempted to stick my toenail in your eye.”

That threat caused Rapunzel to obey, unclenching her teeth, and taking in the rotten stuff.

“Good,” Moana said, happily, wiping her food all over the right side of Rapunzel’s face, Then she forced her neck upward again, and let out two huge volleys of poop.

“Now you don’t have to worry about food or water,” Moana said. This time she tied a scarf over Rapunzel’s mouth.

“You’re not worthy of my bra anymore,” Moana said. “So much disobedience displeases me.”

Then she kicked Rapunzel in the jaw, causing it to hurt.

After that, she loped toward the area where her poop trail on Rapunzel’s hair had ended.

“You’re lucky to get to taste pizza from my anus, a little bit,” Moana said. “I am so generous to have given that to you.”

Then she continued her way down. It took her another full eight hours to finish.

But at last the entire top part of Rapunzel’s hair had poop on it, whether in shapes, Tic Tac Toe, straight across and down like a curtain.

Moana also had two more photos to add to her Private Instagram, one of a beehive of feces and one of a pistol formation.

She then started a video showing all the poop she had released, walking around and depicting the three miles from Rapunzel’s crest all the way down.

Then she kept the video rolling as she went toward Rapunzel, and ripped off the bandage poop.

“I wil be back to fart on my slave in a few,” she said, forming a sexy pose.

She shut off her camera and went upstairs, to make some Pop Farts, a recent item to appear on the market.

When she returned, with the pastries imbued with fart-inducing ingredients, as well as some bacon she decided to microwave, she stuck one rather tiny piece in her anus and started the camer rolling along. She would edit this to show right after the part where she went upstairs.

Gggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttt

“Bet you watching on Youtube wish you had a big, beautiful ass in your face like this one,” she said, patting her buttcheeks.

Then she strode toward Rapunzel, pulled down the scarf, and wrenched open her mouth, tossing the bacon in.

Rapunzel started to spit it out, but before she could, Moana pushed the scarf back up and covered he mouth with it.

“See how the slave is perturbed by your feeding her delicious bacon,” the Polynesian cooed, pinching Rapunzel’s nose in between her toes.

Then she ate the Pop Farts and rest of the bacon, downing the blueberry smoothie she had concocted.

“And now my slave shall understand what it means to serve a fart mistress!”

She rubbed her butt without any sense of gentleness in Rapunzels’ face, setting her buttocks over her eyes.

Gggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttttttt

Fffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttt

“So stinky!” Moana said, waving her hand in front of her face. “But remember, those out there on Youtube, its always worse for your slave than for you. So if it’s so bad you can’t stand it, you’re doing it right. That is the beauty of this predicament.”

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She pressed her thumb to her chin and took on a cute pose.

“Also worthy of note is that my slave now has fart juice in her eyes. That can’t be fun to experience.”

She then looked down at Rapunzel, who glared at her fiercely with the one eye she dared to open, though she had to shut it after a few seconds due to the liquids swirling around from Moana’s shot.

“I have more Pop Farts to release, my lovely adorable slave,” Moana said, rubbing her butt on each cheek, one after the other. “But first I’m going to go make chicken nuggets. I tested it out before, chicken nugget farts following toaster pastries is REALLY foul.”

She then set the camera on a tripod at an angle to watcher twerk as she went up the stairs.

“I know all of you out there wish my ass was in your face, spraying the noxious stink in your eyes. Maybe one day you can be so lucky…”

Moana then sashayed away, imagining the boners guys would have watching her video, and wondering if any cute girls would be watching, frightened that this could be them next.


	2. Giant Moana Treats Rapunzel and Aladdin to Scat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana is a giantess and some tiny Amazoness bring her a tiny Rapunzel, whom she calls Princess Toilet Paper. After building her a house of poop, Aladdin is brought in,and Moana subjects him to toilet duty as well.

Moana rubbed her vag all over the magic carpet. They were in a warehouse.

“I might consider peeing on you,” she said to the carpet. “Too bad you can’t talk.”

Even though she merely said she might, her bladder was full to the brim.

“I can’t hold it any longer, carpet,” she said.

The rug tried to move out from under her. She laughed. “You can’t escape.”

And then the urine flowed out of her, in a river of pee, getting carpet all soaked and icky.

“Sucks I couldn’t do that on a person,” Moana said. 

And that was when tiny Amazonesses brought in a beautiful French princess in a yellow dress.

“We have a slave for you, mistress,” said the leader Amazoness.

“Thank you,” Moana said, scooping up Belle in her hands. “I should’ve waited to pee till she arrived. Didn’t know you’d get here so soon.”

Smiling down at Belle, Moana asked, “How do you feel?”

“Let me go,” Belle said. “This is no place for a princess.”

“But I’m about to give you the best time of your life,” Moana said. “You wouldn’t want to miss that, would you?”

Belle grumbled. She didn’t believe this giantess was telling the truth.

Moana rolled off the carpet and set Belle down in, then folded it till it formed a sort of knapsack.

Then she shook it about, getting her pee all over Belle’s body.

This lasted for twenty minutes. The French princess was dizzy inside and very uncomfortable.

When Moana finally unfurled the rug, she smiled down at Belle.

“Oh, how cute, you got wet for me,” she cooed.

She then stuck Belle between her toes. 

Then she needed to release feces. Having mastered Poop Art, she was now moving on to grander things.

Architecture.

She had already made a castle before, but this time she needed to construct something a tiny person could actually live in.

She had spent the last several hours playing Minecraft in preparation for this.

“This place is about to smell really awful,” she warned. “Too bad there’s nothing you can do about it!”

She squeezed Belle between her toes, then started pooping out blocks to form a rectangle.

“Yipes, it stinks. Smell that, though?” she asked, standing up and waving Belle over her soon to be home. “This is where you’re going to live.”

“I am a princess, I have a castle,” Belle said, petulantly.

“I already made a castle before, and don’t feel like making another,” Moana said. ”You will live in a cottage. Made from my feces.”

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me, giant girl, but I need to go home.”

“But your home isn’t built yet,” Moana said. “You have to remain in an apartment for now. I.e., my foot.”

Then she stomped down on Belle, hard. Not to be mean but to show her who was in power.

After which she hovered her butt over the poop later and started making a kitchen, with counters and a sink.

It was actually impossible to get the sink formation right. She was discouraged for a minute. Then had an idea.

“Hey, what if I call you Princess Toilet Paper?” she asked Belle, while she leaned against the wall with one foot on the ground, and the one where her toes squeezed around the French girl held up.

“I am not being used to wipe your butt,” Belle said, arms folded.

“Oh, I don’t need you for that…yet,” Moana said. “But I do need you to help me with your sink.

“I refuse,” Belle said.

“But don’t you want your house to be nice and neat?”

“My home already is. Mrs. Potts keeps things fresh, and there’s maids to clean.”

“But you’re going to be living alone, which makes you the maid,” Moana said, spitting on her.. “Princess Toilet Paper.”

“Stop calling me that!” tiny Belle shouted. “And keep your saliva to yourself.”

Moana grinned, taking her off her foot and holding her tightly between her two hands.

“For being insolent, you deserve some fart before I grant you the joy of wiping away some of my poop.”

Belle pushed harder and even tried biting Moana. The giant girl was unfazed.

“Hey, don’t treat your beautiful mistress with such brutality. I am being kind to you.”

She then set Belle down on carpet again and held her down tightly with a thumb.

Even though carpet wasn’t pleased with having been peed on, it was forced to obey her. And so it furled a corner and kept Belle trapped so Moana could sit on her.

Moana rubbed a little with her massive buttcheeks.  
ggggggggggggggfffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttt

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbdddddddddddddddzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

The smell was overpowering the tiny girl, making her feel awful, inciting a headache, bringing pain to her nostrils.

“You can let her go now, she can’t move anymore,” Moana instructed carpet.

 

The magical rug shivered as she leaned back and raised her arms before sitting down roughly on Belle.

“You don’t know how lucky you are, Toilet Paper Princess,” Moana said. Giving all of Belle’s features from the crest of her forehead down to her toes several crushing blows. “Being farted on by a goddess. I bet you’re wetting yourself right now, on top of the pee you got shaken in earlier.”

Belle was already gagging. She didn’t like having this Jupiter sized ass treating her as though she were pizza dough and it a rolling pin.

Not that she was an expert in those matters, but Mrs. Potts had enlisted her help in making a pizza once.

Ggggggggggggggggfffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppp

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllttttttttttttttttttt

 

Speaking of pizza, that was exactly what those farts smelled like.

Belle wanted to shout at Moana for releasing this disgusting flatulence.

But it wouldn’t be the same, even if she could through the mountain of flesh above her.

Moana finally got off her half an hour later, without much pausing in the gas.

“Now that you smell like a sewer pipe, it’s time for you to do some work, Princess Toilet Paper,” Moana said, snatching up the French girl and carrying her over to the formation with kitchen and floor.

She ran Belle’s face in the sink part, first using it to dig out feces in the basin portion, then taking it and running vertically to remove the chunk so it could look like an umbrella swerve, or a hook formation.

Not that it’d actually function as a sink. The purpose wasn’t to include plumbing, just to make it resemble one.

“Nice work, gorgeous,” Moana said to Belle, when the task was done. “And if you get hungry, there’s now poop on your face to full off and stuff in your mouth.”

“I’m not doing—“ Belle started to say, but at that moment Moana put her earbuds in and began listening to music. This was a relaxing thing she liked doing while pooping.

She stuffed Belle between her toes, then continued on with the house.

A dining room table made of poop. A brown stinky chair. A couch. ATV. Sure it would never work, but it was to make it anyway.

Stairs. Moana was aware that most cottages didn’t have a second story, but she didn’t care, she was still going to call this a cottage as a mockery of Belle’s situation now.

The stairwell was fun to make, though it’d require Belle’s lack of cooperation to get right.

She then worked on the second floor. First establishing the base, then giving Belle a bedroom. The pillow was fun, just a drop of poop.

The problem was the comforter. While it was nice having the rest of the house uniform, a blanket was something you tucked yourself in. And although she didn’t care about Belle’s comfort, she wanted her to feel like this was home.

She wouldn’t at first, but eventually she’d come to realize Moana’s power over her.

She made a closet, and a washing machine and dryer, though the latter especially would require Belle to fix up right.

The roof would be last. She began work on the walls, grunting while poop flooded out of her.

She considered not adding a front door, but then though it’d be fun to catch Belle and force her back in if she tried to escape.

She dragged Belle’s feet across forming a rectangle to serve as the door’s edges. She then bent Belle’s feet causing her pain as she inserted the doorknob.

She didn’t bother putting doors on anything else in the house. If she required Belle’s toilet service, she didn’t want the girl to be unreachable.

Although once a man was brought in, Moana could force him to get her out.

Still, she didn’t want Belle to feel she could escape at all, even inher imagination.

Then she moved Belle to fix the washing machine.

She decided to not worry about the stairwell. Belle could fix it up if she wanted.

Moana stomped on Belle two times very hard with each foot. “You’ve had enough of a free ride,” she said.

Then she picked Belle up with her toes, while the French princess was in immense pain, feeling as if her bones were broken.

Then Moana put a sock on and jogged in place for a few minutes, before dropping it on Belle.

“That’s your blanket, Toilet Paper Princess,” she announced. “I’ll add sweat to it whenever you need me to.”

Belle was frustrated, she tried to sit up, but just fell back down.

“Can’t stand up, Princess Toilet Paper? Maybe you should eat some…Poop!”

And without warning, Moana hovered her butt above Belle’s bedroom.

SPLAT!

Oodles of feces came out. She didn’t care about leaving Belle’s room neat. The girl would get used to feeling wet and icky and having a foul smell do over her.

“And while you wait for the roof, I’ll give you some delicious farts!” Moana said.

Gggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvtttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppp

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

“Oh, those are probably the most disgusting farts I released all day! Lucky you to get to smell something so gross while being surrounded by my poop! You must be in Heaven!”

Moana laughed for a few minutes, then went to a roof shaped plaster and started dumping on it.

Belle loathed the gas swirling around her. She wanted to fight Moana and escape.

The Polynesian was working hard to make a wonderful roof for her captive. She sometimes danced over to the house and splayed more fart over Belle, in breaks in the middle of the task

It actually took her three hours to get the roof done, because at points the poop wouldn’t come out.

Finally it was done, and she used a pole to carry the plaster over to the house, and set it down carefully.

“I hope you enjoy your house, Princess Toilet Paper,” she said, mockingly.

Belle was hiding on the first floor. She hadn’t escaped, thank goodness. Moana had kept her attention on the door made of feces to ensure this, and there were no windows elsewise in the house.

“Come on, out, Belle, I need to wipe my ass with you,” Moana said cutely.

Belle didn’t listen.

Moana went over to her trumpet, then brought it to the house, and started playing.

It must sound really loud to Belle in there. And all she had to cover her ears with was pop.

In fact, Belle was burying herself in the sock, which she pushed down to the stairs to try to block out the noise.

Moana’s foot sweat all over the sock was a bothersome smell, but she wasn’t giving in to Moana’s summons.

The Polynesian girl gave up and went to speak to the Amazonesses.

“Okay, listen up,” she said to the tiny leader of the warrior women. “If you send your troops into the house to drag Belle out and allow me to poop on her, I will give you 24 hours as a giant girl like me.”

“That sounds like a proposition,” the leader said.

“However,” Moana said, holding up a hand. “While you are big, you will have to go out there and bring me a man. If you do not, I will trap all you Amazoness in jars, and I won’t show any mercy.”

“I can agree to that,” the Amazoness leader said. “Though those are harsh demands. I don’t even know your type.”

“Not for love,” Moana said. “I just need a hot guy to poop on. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Small or big?” 

“I’d like one my size,” Moana said. 

The Amazoness saluted. Then she had a meeting with her troops to go into the poop house and drag Belle out.

They brought out the sock she was hiding in, and Moana pulled her out. “Oh, my dear toilet paper, I missed you!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t you dare do what you’re thinking of doing,” Belle said.

“But I just want you to wipe my butt after an extensive poop session,” Moana said, pouting.

“I am not toilet paper!” Belle screeched.

“Yes, you are,” Moana said, fiercely. “And my butt wants to be wiped by you. And she gets what she wants.”

The Polynesian lifted the tiny French girl ran her entire body around the edges of her anus.

“Oh, letting that nasty stuff out on a beautiful girl with a yellow dress! I feel so happy!” Moana exclaimed, and part of her joy was attributed to the fact that she knew Belle was having an awful time.

“Goodness, I’m going to have to fart for a bit. Very big, stinky farts,” Moana said.

She knew that most of the time the latter phrase was a redundancy, but it wasn’t in this case.

She shoved Belle into her anus, then put her butt up in the air provocatively. 

“Heaven shall grant you the gas you wish to smell so badly,” Moana said, taunting Belle, whose movement was restricted.

In addition to feeling pummeled by the poop smearing her dress, Belle loathed being cramped in an anus that wasn’t very clean.

She wondered when Moana had last taken a shower.

Not that it mattered, as the giant brown butt clenched tighter on her.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffsssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Steak farts caused Belle to wish her sense of smell and taste were gone. She felt dirty and was kept gagging, nearly vomiting even.

And Moana didn’t stop farting for two hours. 

“I should let you back in your house,” she said, at last, dropping Belle on the sock.

“But first…”

She wiped her foot across belle, then stepped on her, putting her in worse pain than she had been in earlier.

Stepping away, Moana looked down at her miserable captive. “Wait, what if I jump on you? It’ll hurt so much!”

“Please don’t,” Belle said. She couldn’t get up, was forced to lay against the sock like a squashed bug. Her voice had gone weak.

“Okay, I’ll flick you into a bucket instead,” Moana said.

She set a red pail off on its side, then grinned down at Belle. “Did you know that farting on someone in an enclosed space makes it worse for them?”

“I guess I do now,” Belle said.

“No, you don’t, yet,” Moana snarled. Then she brightened. “But you will soon.”

With that, she flicked Belle into the air with her toe, and the French princess spun straight into the pail.

Moana rushed over, uprighted it, and looked down at the poor yellow dress-clad maiden.

“Don’t you love me, my darling Princess Toilet Paper?”

“You are despicable,” Belle said.

“But I’m giving you something some people will kill for.”

“Lies!” Belle screeched.

“Well then, if you don’t believe me, have some spit!”

Moana let two huge globs of saliva slash down on her French captive, before putting her butt over the top.

She pat her stomach. “Oh, gosh, even if anybody did want to smell my farts, really, really bad ones are about to come.”

She rocked the bucket, giving Belle some turbulence before the inevitable doom.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddd

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Llllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

nnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Belle’s gagometer turned from minor levels of defense to what a country does during Code Orange.

Moana began to sing to add torment to Belle’s awful position.

“Bacon, egg, ham scramble,  
“Pepperoni, sausage, mega suprememe  
“Meat Lover’s equals stink producing lovers  
“Oh don’t you love the smell, it’s here to greet you  
“And give you the best air to breathe in.”

She farted for eight hours, only taking breaks to stuff her belly with wonderful food she had stored in the fridge.

Belle felt like a dead corpse when Moana finally shifted away.

She had added a chimney to Belle’s house, and pushed her into that.

“Enjoy your stay in Cottage de Poop,” she said.

She then instructed the little Amazonesses to return her sock to Belle so she’d have a comforter.

In the meantime, Moana ordered three large pizzas from three different restaurants, Domino’s, Pizza Hut, and Papa John’s. 

They came at different times, though the dominoes car was right on the tail of Papa John’s

Moana ate all the pizza with glee. It would smell so bad coming out her rear end.

It was just as she stuffed the last bit of crust from the final slice in her mouth that the Amazonss leader, now a giant sized person, returned with a handcuffed man.

“Oh good, I’m about to poop,” Moana said. “Set him on the carpet.”

The Amazoness did what she was told.

Moana went toward him. His hands were cuffed, and a cloth pinth pinioned his arms to his side. 

His legs were spread apart, but chained so he couldn’t move them.

 

“Hey, toilet prince,” Moana said. 

“My name is Aladdin,” the boy said, struggling.

“You have a new name now,” Moana said. “Toilet of Moana d’ Motonui.”

She commanded the Amazoness to crank his mouth open. Then while this was done, Moana put her other sock on (besides the one Belle was currently using as a comforter), and jogged in place.

Once it was all good and sweaty, she dropped it in Aladdin’s mouth.

“Suck on that while I fart on you,” she said, sitting atop his open mouth.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrr

Dddddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Pepperoni pizza farts were some of Moana’s favorite to dole out;. Some of her other meat-induced gas hadn’t been that awful for some people she tested on. But this, it was pure absolute stink.

Also, one reason she wanted a boy her size was that she could pretend he was her boyfriend and she was punishing him.

However, she didn’t want to let him know that she considered him worthy of dating her. Because he wasn’t.

“And now poop time!” she declared, yanking the sock out of his mouth, pleased to see he had sucked on it.

She tossed it asided then sat back over his teeth. A thin strand of poop slowly lowered itself from Moana’s anus onto Aladdin’s tongue, which was tired of clicking from the gagfest.

“That’s just the appetizer though,” Moana said.

And then her feces came out in torrents, raining onto Aladdin’s unwilling taste buds. He hated the pizza fueled excrement dropping in his mouth.

“While you’re busy chewing on that delicious meal my butt has given you, I shall make you truly understand your role as a toilet,” Moana said, giddily.

And with that, she began pooping on the carpet, all in the area around Aladdin.

First the area surrounding his legs, the either side of his chest.

“That’s enough, let me go,”Aladidn demanded.

“Never!” Moana said. “And if you’re done eating that, I have another load for you.”

“I am not eating any more of your wastes, woman!”

“Why, you filthy toilet! You will do whatever I say!” Moana barked, kicking him in the chin. “I hate insolence.”

She stepped onto his face, pushing her heels into his eyes, digging her toenails into his cheeks.

Then she jumped on his stomach. That one leap was painful enough, but then she snapped her fingers, and the big Amazoness turned on her radio, and Moana began dancing on Aladdin’s chest as though he were a rug like the carpet he was laying down on.

Moana built up a sweat, then stuck her foot under Aladdin’s nose. 

“Smells so bad, doesn’t it?” she asked. “Perfect for a loser who doesn’t obey his mistress’ commands.”

Then after getting his mouth cranked open again, she sat atop it, and began dropping feces into it as though the foul poop were coins she was slipping into a piggy bank.

This was the veggie lover’s pizza, with digested onions and olives and bell peppers amidst it.

Aladdin really hated the taste, but inhis position couldn‘t stop her from delivering it, or spit it out.

“Listen here, buster,” Moana said. “I feed you, I make you smell terrible stink caused by my anus. I am your benefactor. And the more you backtalk me, the more I will cause you to suffer.”

After staring down at him sternly for a few minutes, she returned to her task of building poop up around him.

When finished, she clapped her hands together. 

“You look like you’re making a poop angel, sort of like snow angels but out of my feces,” Moana said gleefully. “It is so cute.”

Then her eyes turned to the poop house, and she noticed the front door was ajar. She nearly shouted, out of surprise, but didn’t want to alert Belle to the fact that she knew she was fleeing.

Sneaking around, she followed the trail she thought Belle might’ve taken. She heard the sound of a leaf rustling, then grinned in the direction of the bucket.

And that was when she moved fasting, Reaching around the bucket, She leaned over it and looked down at Belle on the other side, cupped between her hands.

“I think it’s time to punish you with farts,” she said, dropping Belle into the pail, and moving her butt over the rim like when a solar eclipse occurs.

“Farts away!” Moana shouted.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppp

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Some were wet. Some were bubbly. Some were super loud (though technically due to Moana’s size relative to Belle’s, they all sounded like thunder to the French princess).

But there was one thing they had in common.

They all stank so bad and caused Belle’s space to feel oppressed, as she gagged, and coughed, and struggled to stand, and try to hide in a corner, hoping they would be less daunting there.

Three hours later, Aladdin had chewed all the poop in his mouth and was making a fuss.

Moana returned to him, her arms folded. “I’m going to give you a drink,” she said. “Even though you don’t deserve it. I know your throat must be dry.”

“A drink would be nice,” Aladdin said, not realizing he was playing into her hand and sealing his doom.

“Great,” Moana said, turning her back onhim. Then she dropped backward, her butt slamming into his nose.

“Rainwater come and quench his thirst!” she said.

A steady stream of urine erupted from her urethra.

It was salty and tangy, broaching Aladdin’s tongue, and making him feel awful.

He didn’t understand why Moana was doing this to him.

And then, after fifteen minutes straight of peeing, Moana grunted.

“Big globs of poop incoming!”

PIzza-produced poop is even nastier than a lot of other kinds. Moana knew this from others she had tested on before.

It was the mixture of cheese, tomato sauce, crust, and the toppings, from other cheeses besides mozzarella, to meats and veggies, that made pizza induced feces smell and taste so horrible.

Stew could also do it, though for Moana that was more likely to make her diarrhea.

Anyway, she enjoyed his suffering.

When his mouth was full, Moana hopped off, and looked down at him.

“The toilet prince is subdued,” she said.

Then she stomped on his nose, allowing him to look up her pretty face while in pain and chewing her excrement, before she whirled about, turning her back on him, and launching herself at the bucket.

“Oh, Toilet Paper Princess, I have gifts for you too.”

SPLAT!

Diarrhea splashed on Belle, making her feel worse than sleeping on a bed of poop or hiding in a sweat-filled sock had.

Or even the hours and hours of farts.

“And that’s not all, my little captive,” Moana said. “I have fresh farts just for you.”

Pppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttt

It was three more hours of non-stop diarrhea and farts before Moana finally gave Belle a respective, and using a pair of tweezers, dropped her down the chimney.

But not before saying, “Sleep tight, my dear Toilet Paper Princess.”

She surveyed the scene of the house she had made out of feces for the French maiden, and the main strapped to a carpet, poop surrounding him.

“I have more to feed you, handsome,” she said, winking down at him.

“Don’t you dare!” he exclaimed but she didn’t listen, dropping her butt on him like a stone falling down a mountain.

“You belong to me, insolent one,” she said. “And I will make sure your taste buds suffer even more. Prepare to be bombarded.”

If Aladdin thought his previous meal was the worse Moana could do, he was wrong.

The last pizza she had eaten had buffalo sauce and grilled chicken on it. 

It tasted like an entire sewer was being dumped in his mouth.

Once he was full to the brim yummy goodness, as the Polynesian girl taunted him, she decided to bless him with some farts.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ggggggggggggggggggllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppp

This lasted for fifteen minutes, before she stomped on his head and then went to sit and observe her handiwork, thanking the Amazoness for all they had done, the one who had been big now small again.

Moana was pleased. She had a normal sized man to serve as a toilet, and a tiny girl living in a house of her poop. Life couldn’t be better than that.


	3. Let's Go...To the Bathroom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana challenges Misty to a battle, then poops on her whne she wins. Misty's sisters are also there, to eat the feces.

“I challenge you to an Alpha Girl battle!” Moana shouted.

Moana’s Eevee leapt off her head, trying to look intimidating. It had on sunglasses and a bandana.

“That’s cute, you dressed up your Pokemon,” said the Gym Leader, Misty, her beautiful orange hair done up in a ponytail.

She had on a white shirt. Perfect to splay poop on.

But Moana had to win the battle first.

“The rules are I use two Pokemon, and you do too. You have to win both one v one battles to gain the gym badge, and earn the chance to fart on me.”

“Got it,”Moana said.

“But you ain’t gonna win,” said Misty.

She threw out her Pokeball, and out came Psyduck.

“Eevee, let’s go!” Moana exclaimed.

The fox charged at the siconfused round duck. It slammed its skull into the creature, which caused the fox’s sunglasses to fall off.

“Psyduck, hit it with confusion!”

Moana started to make a command, but her butt was so full of solids and gasses threatening to come out.

“Eevee,” Moana said, clenching her buttcheeks together. “Don’t lose this.”

She really wanted to release all the fart she had raging down there on Misty. To release any early would be sacrilege.

The fox went flying into the air. Psyduck’s eyes glowed purple.

Then Eevee crashed down hard.

“By the way, there’s a lot of fart brewing in my butt too,” Misty said smugly. “And if you lose even just this battle, it’s going to come out on you.”

“Eevee, Glitzy Glow!” Moana shouted.

Purple sparks flashed and slammed into the yellow duck’s body, causing it to flop onto the ground.

“Your duck is as lame as a Magikarp,” Moana said.

“You take that back,” Misty said.

Moana slapped her butt. “You’re going to have to kiss here soon.”

“No, I won’t,” Misty said. “Psyduck, get up!”

The duck started to rise, but Moana commanded, “Eevee, Skull Bash!”

The fox darted for the wall, tapped it, and then ran with such extreme velocity, whamming into the duck’s head.

The Amarillo Pokemon, smacked into the other wall. Then it rubbed its head.

“You know what happens when Psyduck gets a headache, don’t you?” Misty said,.

“Yeah, your time to get pooped on draws near.”

“I will not be your toilet!” Misty said. “Psyduck, control your Psychic power! Send Eevee flying!”

It aimed the blue rays at Eevee, who couldn’t dodge.

“Now you’re going to lose,” Misty said, proudly. “And I’m going to use you as a toilet instead. My butt is waiting for it so much…”

Moana wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet. “Eevee, Buzzy Buzz!”

“Only special forms of the species can use that move,” Misty said. 

“I already used Glitzy Glow,” Moana said.

“Ugh,” Misty said. “You’re right. But Psyduck will fight it, won’t you Handsome?”

“You think Psyduck is handsome?” Moana asked, giggling.

“No, that’s his nickname. And he’s going to win.”

This made Moana giggle even harder. 

A small yellow shock spiraled at the duck through the purple waves.

The psychic attack was cancelled, and Eevee landed on the ground on its feet.

“But how?” Misty asked. “Most moves can’t hit from that distance during a psychic control.”

“Buzzy Buzz isn’t a normal attack,” Moana said. 

“Duh, I know that,” Misty said. “But it’s not fair. Psyduck was about to finish you.”

“And now I get to fart on you,” Moana said, after Psyduck remained motionless for a couple of minutes.

“Hey now, none of that until you win,” Misty said. “Which you won’t.”

“Don’t tell me what the Alpha League girl rules are,”Moaan says. “I know what I’m doing.”

The referee took Moana’s side. Which thrilled the Polynesian girl but made Misty feel uncomfortable.

Misty was forced to get on her knees as Moana came into her space and shoved her butt in the Water gym leader’s face.

Fffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttt

“Hey, you were only supposed to release one fart!” Misty complained. This outburst caused her to need to gag excessively.

“Hardboiled egg farts never come out in ones,” Moana said.

Then she rubbed her butt around the orange-haired girl’s face.

“There’ll be more of that later,” she promised, before going back to the challenger’s square.

Misty had trouble standing up, the farts seemed to have knocked away her sense of balance. 

“You may’ve won the battle,” Misty said, confidently. “But I will win the war.”

She struggled to get her Pokeball steady, but finally threw it. A purple starfish with a lit red gem in the center appeared.

“Not only can I beat your silly Pokemon,” Moana said. “I will do it with style.”

She tossed a Pokeball. “Go, Zubat!”

“Are you kidding?” Misty said. “”Starmie is Psychic type, and Zubat is Poison. Which means I have the advantage.”

“Zu Zu is going to beat your starfish to the ground,” Moana said.

“Fine, you’re on,” Misty said. ”And I’ll enjoy pooping on you when the time comes.”

“On the contrary, it is I who will be pooping on you. Zu Zu, Supersonic!”

Blue waves seem to come from the bat’s mouth, aiming for the starfish.

Starmie seemed confused. It shot a spray of water at the bat, but for some reason it circled around and leapt in front of Zu Zu, shielding it and taking the hit itself.

“You’re Pokemon is wetting itself in anticipation of what I’m going to do to you,” Moana said.

“You’re going to wet yourself when you taste my poop,” Misty said.

“”First off,” Moana said. “I’m going to win. Second off, you’re not worthy of actually getting to EAT my poop. Sabrina might be, but not you.”

“How dare you!” Misty said,, snapping her shoulder strap. “I am the hottest girl in all of Kanto. Hotter than Erika, hotter than Sabrina, and even hotter than you!”

“Nah,” Moana said. “You might be worthy of tasting Erika’s poop. Or a random lass or girl ranger. But not worthy of mine or Sabrina’s.”

“That’s it,” Misty said, punching her fist into her other hand. “You are making me mad.”

Moana stuck her tongue out at Misty.

“Hey, that’s childish,” Misty said.

“Perfect, since you’ve basically a child.”

“I am fifteen,” Misty said. “And I am the hottest girl in all of Kanto, and Johto put together.”

“Have you seen Jasmine? The Steel type gym leader?” Moana asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, and I look better than her.”

“You know what, you may not be worthy of tasting my poop, but you are going to get a taste of my pee,” Moana said. “But first I must win this battle, Zu Zu, Wing Attack!”

“Starmie, Ice Beam!” Misty called, in her fury.

Zu Zu sliced at the starfish, just as a ray of ice shot at the bat, freezing its wing, and dropping it to the ground.

“Excellent, Starmie! You nailed it!”

The Polynesian growled.

“I’m pleased at your discomfort,” Misty said. “And now time for Starmie to really deal some real damage! Use Thunderbolt!”

The starfish, who didn’t appear to be confused anymore, hoped over and loomed over the bat. Electricity stormed out of its game, raining down on the poor blue creature, causing its body to vibrate.

“Now I’m about to win,” Misty gloated.

“You sure about that?” Moana asked, laughing. “Zu Zu becomes stronger when hit with ice, fire, or lightning.”

“Too bad Starmie’s about to finish him off,” Misty said, unfazed. “Starmie, Use Scald!”

Just as the boiling hot water poured from the starfish’s gem, however, the weakened bat flew into it as though it were a bath.

“Zu Zu, Leech Life!” 

A horrible sucking sound erupted all over the field. Even the people watching in the chairs on the side of the gym were sickened at the noise. They covered their ears.

Starmie fell backward. Zu Zu, who had looked like a train wreck before, now seemed perfectly okay.

“The winner of the match is Moana from Motonui Island!”

“I can’t believe an islander defeated me,” Misty said. “We should do three out of five.”

“Not a chance,” Moana said. “You are going to be my toilet now.”

“I don’t want your poop on me!”

“Too bad,” Moana said, marching toward her.

“You’re going to have to catch me first,” Misty said, jumping for the water.

But Moana pulled a giant net from her backpack and caught her. ”Nice try,”she said.

“Hey, this type of net is illegal,” Misty said.

“Running away from being used as a toilet when you lose an official Alpha Girl match is also against the law,” Moana said.

“Not so long as I’m in my own gym,” Misty said.

“Well, I don’t have enough poop in me right now to make all the water in here toxic, but one day I can come back to do that.”

“No!” Misty shouted. “Pooping in the pool is sacrilege to my sisters!”

“Good, because I don’t care about the pool, though I’m not sure your sisters would care what I do to it,” Moana said, tipping the net over. “However, all I care about is using my current human toilet.”

“I am not a toilet,” Misty said.

“This gym basically is one,” Moana said.

“How dare you insult the place my parents built, and my sisters ran for years!”

“And how dare you think you’re good enough to swallow my poop,” Moana said, slamming her posterior into Misty’s face.

She swirled it around.

“Oh my gosh, best toilet ever!” Moana said. “And I haven’t even pooped on yet.”

Moana began typing on her smartphone. “Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City, I rate 10/10 as a toilet.”

“Girls will be coming to attempt to poop on you so much after this,” Moana said. “I have 6,567 followers on Instagram. I hope to get more though as I rise.”

Then Moana rocked back and forth. “I feel like I got a Poliwhirl amount of poop in me,” she said. ”Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh.”

A glob fell out onto the bridge of Misty’s nose. It stank so bad that Misty nearly fainted. And that was just one strand.

Then Moana moved her anus toward the water gym leader’s forehead.

“I might get some in your hair,” she said.   
‘’Don’t you dare!” Misty shouted, pushing Moana and almost getting out from under the Polynesian’s butt.

Moana smacked her feet down on Misty’s blossoming chest.

“Toilets shouldn’t move,” she said. “And now I’m angry.”

“Let me go!” Misty screeched, but Moana increased pressure on her face and chest.

“I’m going to fart in your eyes,” the Polynesian beauty said.

“Hey, that’s cruel and unusual,” Misty said.

“All’s fair in toilet use, my sweet,” Moana cooed.

She settled over Misty’s eyes.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjgggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hardboiled egs farts were much wore when mixed with a deer sausage smell. Moana liked deer and pictures of them, but she had to do what was best for her anus, get some really powerful stenches out.

Misty loathed the grossness of Moana’s stinky farts seeping their juices into her eyes.

How dare this girl say she wasn’t worthy of eating her poop, though? Of course, she didn’t want to taste it. But…that was an outrage. Misty wished she were a Kingdra and could prickle Moana’s skin.

But if she were a Kingdra, Moana couldn’t treat her to a poop bath.

“Oh, it feels so good to release gas,” Moana said. “I doubt you’ll be able to open your eyes and look at my pretty back for awhile. But now it’s time to give your bare chest the toilet treatment.”

“No!” Misty screeched.

“Silence, insolent worm!” Moana said, stepping on her center and crunching down hard onher lady area.

“You are nothing but a tiny Joltik, far beneath my notice. However, I the great goddess Moana, shall grant you the joys of serving as my porcelain basin for depositing wastes.”

“I hate bug types!” Misty said.”Don’t compare me to one of them!”

“Honey, a goddess does whatever she wants. You can’t tell her what to do.”

And with that, Moana plopped down on Misty’s midriff. Huge chunks of poop burst out of her, icky squishing brown stuff smearing Misty’s pristine chest, which had recently been washed in the pool.

 

Misty started to sit up, her eyes still shut. 

Moana kicked her in the face. “Toilets are not allowed to move!” she barked.

“Hey, no need to kick me,” Misty said, lowering herself again.

“You let the strand of poop fall. Now I’m angry.”

Moana ripped off Misty’s shirt, then her bra.

“I am pooping on your breasts now. I had no intention of doing this before, but now that I’m furious, you deserve it.”

“Hey, this isn’t allowed!” Misty said, as Moana began rubbing her posterior on the water gym leader’s boobs.

“I make the rules,” Moana said. “And it’s not like you wouldn’t do this to me, if you had won.”

“Your skin is already the color of poop,” Misty said. “It’s not the same as me going on you.”

“How dare you say that!” Moana yelped. “I was only going to give you a just normal stink levels of poop, but I can’tdo that now. You deserve to really suffer from the stink.”

“You can’t regulate the level of odor your excrement puts out,” Misty said.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Moana said, smiling down at her. Misty finally got her eyes open. “I literally trained myself to do it so I can give toilets proper rewards. The stinkier feces I release, the worse they taste. But unluckily for you, you’re not worthy to chew them. So you won’t receive that pleasure.”

“What’s going to stop me from putting them in my mouth when you leave?” Misty queried.

“Glad you asked,” Moana said, snapping her fingers.

Three girls entered the gym, one with blue hair, one with orange, one with pink.

“My sisters?” Misty inquired. “What are they doing here?”

“They’re my cleaners for those unworthy to eat my wastes, like you,” Moana said.

“Lily, Violet, Daisy, run from this place!” Misty shouted.

“We have to serve the most beautiful girl in the land,” said Daisy.

“I can’t wait to taste the poop laying against my sister’s breasts,” said Lily.

“Yummy poop,” said Violet, rubbing her belly, which growled.

“Are they hypnotized?” Misty asked.

“Of course not!” Lily said. “We willingly submit ourselves to the goddess Moana. She feeds us whenever she needs a potty. Sometimes we have to skip meals, as we have been told we will when we reach Saffron.”

“Sabrina is beautiful enough to feast on my feces,” Moana said.

“I can’t believe you turned my sister’s into slaves!” Misty shouted.

“I’d turn any girl beautiful enough into a slave,” Moana said. “Which you aren’t.”

“I beg to—“ Mist started to say, but Moana squeezed her cheeks between her brown feet.

“I am going to stick my foot in your mouth, you will lick it,” Moana said. ”Meanwhile, I will give your breasts a brown shower.”

“Hey, this isn’t legal!” Misty said, as Moana moved one of her feet, so Misty could speak.

“It’s actually in the updated rules,” the referee said, some distance away, a laptop in his hands. “Last week the Indigo League met up and said that anyone subjected to toilet torture as per ta loss in an Alpha Girl match can be subjected to foot torture as well. So long as it’s within a two-hour time frame.”

“But I don’t like feet,” Misty said. “And I agreed to this in the first place so I could use girls as other toilets.”

“Not liking feet, eh?” Moana asked. “I figured you weren’t into it. If you were, I wouldn’t grant you the joys of getting to lick my beautiful soles.”

Moana tapped her toes on Misty’s lips, and the cute gym leader opened her mouth, hopeing that somehow this might distract her from the poop about to drop on her breasts. 

Moana’s feet were stinkier than her ass, though. She had done a lot of gymnastics and jogging in place before coming here.

In fact, Moana’s foot ws the grossest thing Misty had ever put in her mouth. Which was saying something, since one summer she had to have a ton of cough syrup, and she hated anything to do with grapes now.

Moana’s foot sweat sweeped into the poor Water type lover’s cave. Her teeth were stained with it soon, and as her tongue went up and down the brown underside, Misty felt her gagging levels go to extreme danger, her tongue trying to fight the awful experience it was having, but to no avail.

As for the Polynesian herself, she grunted as globs of feces escaped from her anus, darkening the area of Misty’s hills, and making them feel icky.

Misty prided herself on her breasts. They weren’t in full bloom like her sisters yet, but she still had a few years to gain size in that area.

She had heard of a twenty-year-old even who had suddenly experienced a gargantuan growth in breast size.

However, she didn’t think that having excrement on them would serve the way lemon juice stymies growth in guy’s facial hair. But it did make her feel as though if a guy saw her right now, he wouldn’t want anything to do with her.

For Misty to have icky stuff on her breast was a real pain. These were what she thought guys loved. To have them treated as a toilet…that was worse than her face being subjected to that.

To make matters worse, Moana’s foot tasted grosser the longer it was in Misty’s mouth. Most things you get used to the more you taste them. Misty had a feeling that the Polynesian maiden’s feet would keep increasing in how repulsive they were to have in one’s mouth.

Moana forced Misty to suck on her toes, and switched to the other foot after awhile.

There was nothing Moana loved more than her toilet slaves, whether temporary or permanent, suffering under her ass’ reign over therm.

Moana didn’t allow Misty to breathe air with her mouth. Not so long as she required foot service.

The hill of poop covering her breasts was now three times as high as the lovely chest protuberances on Misty’s body.

Then Moana finally removed her foot from Misty’s mouth.

“What a lovely feast we will have soon,” Lily said.

Daisy had a knive, fork, and plate.

“I don’t normally allow you to use silverware,” Moana said, frowning.

“I thought it might be a good way to mock my sister by eating your poop in front of her as though it were sausage or noodles, oh goodness,” Daisy said, bowing at Moana’s feet.

“Fine, you may use the plate and silverware,” Moana said. “But you may not kiss my feet until they’re properly washed again. They have your sister’s saliva all over them.”

“Understood goddess,” Daisy said, backing away.

“Are you done with me yet?” Misty asked.

“Done?” Moana asked, incredulously. “I haven’t pooped on your face yet, other than your nose. And you knocked that off.”

“I have makeup all over my face. You don’t want that on your butt.”

“I already have some of it on,” Moana said. “A little more won’t hurt.”

She plopped on Misty’s face, tickling her chin.

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t make me eat any,” Misty said, as Moana’s anus threatened to give Misty a major stink subjugation.

“Of course you’re not going to get to taste my delicious chocolate output,” ,” Moana said. “A goddess doesn’t give slugs anything but noxious gasses and a chance to find themselves underfoot.”

“You already farted on my eyes. You’ve had your fun.”

“But now it’s time for me to fart in your open mouth.”

“You better no—“ Misty started to say.

Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffff

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppppppppppppppp

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttt

Fffffffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

So many gross farts poured into Misty’s mouth as though it were a wine glass. But few would like this drink, even the most adamant girl fart lovers. Moana had eaten corn on the corn dipped in honey mustard, followed by a huge plate of Steakumms as big as a Jigglypuff, to supply this gas.

“Now time to give you something golden, something tangy, and very disgusting to drink,” Moana said.

Misty was gagging too hard from the corn on the cob and steak farts, so she couldn’t respond.

Moana’s urethra was as full as the pool in the gym. She was so glad she had a cute girl to empty her bladder in. 

She had been worried for a bit during the Zubat versus Starmie battle that she couldn’t get to do this. Which wouldn’t been really bad.

But she had learned that going into a gym battle with confidence is the best way to ensure your victory.”

Moana’s vag gifted Misty with the most glorious, salty, and even foul-smelling pee she had ever encountered, even with some unflushed toilets inside shopping malls.

Moana would grunt while leaking her golden nectar, and sometimes grind her ass on Misty’s facial features north of her lips.

“I’m a bit thirsty,” Lily said.

“I’ll save some pee for you, but you’re not getting it direct,” Moana said. “IBut you have to wait.”

“I’m thirsty now, though.”

Lily started toward the swimming pool.”

“Stop her!” Moana shouted, at Daisy and Violet.

Daisy set her plate down and both girls tackled their sister.

“I need a drink!” Lily said, struggling.

“None of you three are allowed to do anything unless I say so,” Moana said. “And I did not give you permission to drink from the swimming pool.”

“My throat is dry,” Lily said.

“I don’t care!” Moana snarled. “If you disobey me, you wil regret it. Good thing your sisters, my true followers, are here to restrain you.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Lily said. “I love you, goddess.”

“Then come lick my breasts,” Moana said, ripping off her shirt.

Daisy and Violet brought Lily over, and she did as Moana ordered, her tongue grazing those beautiful brown humps.

“I’m sorry, goddess,” Lily said.

“I forgive you,” Moana said. Then she barked at Daisy. “Give me my World is my toilet shirt.”

“But you look so hot naked.”

“Misty doesn’t deserve to know me as a Venus,” Moana said. “I only took that orange shirt off so Lily could bathe my breasts. Now she has done so, Misty needs to know her place.”

Daisy rummaged in a bag, and brought out a green shirt, which showed a pic of Moana on it, sitting on a toilet top with the planet Earth beneath it.

“Like my shirt?” Moana asked, standing up and peering down at Misty. “It would be so beautiful if my poop was all over the world. In marketplaces for people to put on sandwiches, or poop in pie. Poop all over nature, in the ocean. On grains, in people’s houses, everywhere.

“But then there’d be no room for you to use girls as toilet slaves.”

“I’m not saying that I need it to happen,” Moana said. “It’s more symbolic. Every girl is my toilet. Some more so than others,’ she said, winking at Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

And that was when she started pooping on Misty’s face, without any warning.

ggggggSplat!

A huge chunk of wetness sprayed all across Misty’s nose, left and right cheeks.

“Ooh, diarrhea,” Moana said. “You’re lucky I let you have even that.”

She moved upward to Misty’s eyes.

“You better not diarrhea up there,” Misty said.

“What, you think you’ve earned the right for wet feces in your eyes?” Silly girl,” Moana said. “Only girls who do amazing feets can get that pleasure. Instead, I wll deposit solids there.”

“You have a ridiculous sense of what people who are worthy of your toilet distribution are valued at,” Misty said. “Oh wait, a minute, you aren’t planning to poop over my eyes, are you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, Moana said, blessing Misty with her ass sweat. On her eyeballs.

“That should be illegal!” Misty said.

“Stop saying that, you’ll hurt yourself,” Moana said. “But I think it’s time for my foot to touch your tongue again.”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooo!” Misty said, but Moana didn’t listen, she inserted her ped in between Misty’s teeth, and scratched the roof of her mouth with her toenails.

Feces dropped out of Moan’s anus, granting Misty VIP status with the worst smells any of Moana’s toilets previously had encountered.

Even Daisy looked ill.

“What’s wrong?” Moana asked her.

“Your poop smells especially nasty today,” Daisy said, bending over her knees to withhold her queasiness. “I might puke.”

“You’re going to have to eat it,” Moana said. “If I hear you refuse to do so at any moment, I will personally whip you till you bleed.”

“I do plan to eat it, goddess,” Daisy said, her eyes mystified, as she raised her head. “You are my glorious dominatrix! I’m just saying it makes me feel icky, just from the smell.”

“Fine,” Moana said. “But I will punish anyone who doesn’t do what I say. Lily is already getting a fingernail scratch on her breast later.”

“What, why?” Lily asked.

“For going to get a drink in the pool in this lousy gym,” Moana said, glaring at her.

“But I didn’t drink anything!” Lily said, stomping her foot petulantly.

“Only because they stopped you,” the Polynesian said. “And I’m scratching your arm too, for talking back to me.”

“Goddess, no!”

“I warned you toilet slaves, when you signed up with me, any time you make me mad, you get punished.”

Lily came over to Moana. “Please let me kiss your hand and make it up to you! Also, I licked your breast!”

“Licking my breast is a REWARD. Not a punishment. I wanted you to feel good for a little bit, since you’re pretty. But I still have to punish you.”

Lily kissed Moana’s hand. “Does that make up for it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Moan said, slapping her hard. “And that doesn’t either. You’re still getting scratched.”

“Goddess, I love you though,” Lily said, weeping against Moana’s knee.

“I love you too,” Moana said. ”That’s why I have to punish you. Like a parent dealing with a child who has been bad.”

“Well, at least I get to eat your poop,” Lily said. “Though I don’t want to get scratched. Also, my face hurts now from your slap.”

“Maybe you’ll think twice before acting against my wishes,” Moana said.

Misty felt tears drop as Lily went back to stand next to Violet, and Moana let loose her bowels over Misty’s beautiful eyes, with mascara and eyeliner on them.

Like a Bibarel building a dam, the feces Moana continued to drop down, even moving onto Misty’s nose and cheeks, made the water gym leader feel like a whole toilet paper roll.

Moana didn’t stop there. While Misty’s gaging rose to a tower level, the brown-skinned girl lowered her butt to Misty’s neck.

“Necks are something often kissed in sexual activity,” Moana remarked. “Oh how I love pooping on them! I want to say you haven’t earned the right to receive this privilege, but since your sisters are my toilet slaves, I shall give you this wonderful pleasure.”

Mega stinky globs of excrement plopped out of her anus this time. Moana formed a shape with what she was dropping, till she made a poop couch.

“Imagine a tiny person sitting in that,” she said, surveying the scene after standing up.

“Your two hours of using her as a toilet are up, Miss,” said the referee.

“Well, I’m done pooping on her, anyway,” Moana said, surveying the scene. “But wait, I haven’t done her legs yet.”

“The rules only allow for two hours,” insisted the referee.

Moana winked at him. “Do you have a son or daughter?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, one of each,” the referee said. “My daughter follows you on Instagram. And my son…he watches your Pornhub videos.”

“I will treat them both as toilets, if you let me pop on Misty’s legs.”

The referee stared at her. “But I’m not supposed to break rules…”

“Your son will enjoy watching me twerk before I treat him to toilet servitude,” Moana said, touching his arm. “And if your daughter is a cutie, I’ll treat her to even stinkier poop than I’ve given Misty. She’ll be super popular.”

“My daughter is very cute,” the referee said. “She won a Lass Pretty contest last month.”

“May I see a picture of her?”

The referee showed her one on his phone. It depicted a brownn haired girl wearing a yellow sundress.

“She’s adorable!” Moana said. “And if you do this for me, I’ll treat her to a full day of serving as my toilet. How does that sound?”

“A full…day?” the referee asked. “That seems like a lot of time for...this.”

“If she’s a fan of mine, she probably would kiss my right toe for a chance to serve me for a month, nonstop. Thirty full days. And I’m offering her one if you allow me to give Misty more.”

“Well, yes, she does sometimes join Fred in watching you twerk,” the referee acknowledged. “Fine, you can poop on Misty’s legs.” 

“Thanks!” Moana said, grinning. “Your kids will be so happy!”

She bounced over to Misty’s knee, rubbing her ass up and down the cute leg.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffff

Tttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttt

“Fart before the torrent,” Moana said. “Gosh, you must be in Heaven, Misty!”

The water gym leader was having trouble finding her voice due to the stink. She couldn’t talk in response to this yet, but she was struggling to break through the gaging to do so, as well as her tongue clicking. However, this scenario was far from Paradise, if she were to describe how she felt about it.

Feces oozed out of Moana’s anus as if they had been waiting for such adorable flesh to be beneath them to come out.

“You know, your legs are almost good enough to make you worthy of having a tiny morsel of my poop for dessert,” Moana said. “Almost though. Not quite.”

Then her anus shot it out with lightning speed. 

Swimmers value their legs a great deal. Misty never wore dresses, preferring very short shorts so her legs could be open to the air.

Having icky brown stuff drop on them was a major blow. Over her eyes and breasts wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t like she had the best breasts any guy ever saw, hers still needed to grow more.

Later, she might’ve laughed at the thought of the poop on them. In a way, it was almost like she had F sized boobs, due to the mountain of feces.

Her eyes, well, that was icky too, and was pretty much scarring Misty, making her wish she had trained her Pokemon to be much stronger, so she wouldn’t have lost to Moana.

How she wished she could force Moana to serve her as a toilet! Strip her of her confidence. She would dream about it that night, but also wake up feeling defeated.

However, even the eye thing could be funny a few months from now, so long as she didn’t have to smell Moana’s revolting feces before then.

But her legs…she had prided herself on how beautiful they looked. Other trainers who served under her said they were the best legs they had ever seen.

Even the referee’s daughter, who was a major fan of Moana, daydreamed about Misty’s legs sometimes.

And now they were being used as a toilet.

So gross.

Misty finally found her voice, just as Moana was halfway down her left leg, the right one already covered.

“My referee, the Indigo League will fire you, once I send them a letter,” she said, suddenly. The referee was checking his e-mail then, and was startled to hear her address him.

“Nah, they won’t,” he said. “They have been discussing how to make Alpha Girl winners feel stronger, and they will be pleased to hear I made a deal with the prettiest girl I’ve seen ever come int his gym.”

“How dare you! I’m the prettiest!” Misty said.

“Right now, you look and smell like a toilet,” Lily said, wrinkling her nose. “And besides, I’m the prettiest…except for Goddess Moana, of course.”

“Yes, no one is more beautiful than our mistress,” said Violet.

“Glorious Goddess Moana,” Daisy said.

“I was about to add another punishment to your list,” Moana said. “Nice save there, Lily.”

“Can I have one of my other punishments removed, then?” Lily asked, hopefully.

“No.”

Lily’s heart sank.

Moana finished defecating on Misty’s leg.

Then she leapt up, and wept over to squat above Misty’s face, careful not to lower her ass too far, not wanting to sit on her own poop.

“She can’t see you,” Daisy said.

“I don’t care if she can see me, or not,” Moana said. “So long as she smells me.”

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggg

Lllllllllllllllllllllffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

When Moana’s citrus filled farts concluded, Misty felt like she was in a trash bug full of discarded toilet paper, and placed in a dumpster with rotten banas, broken orange peels, and so much else that you can smell in such a horrible place.

“And now you girls may feast!” Moana said.

The girls all went “Yay!” high fiving one another, and Daisy grabbed her plate.

“Wait,” Moana said. “I need to take pictures for my Instragram.”

“Don’t you dare post pics of me with poop all over my body on your bleeding social network!” Misty said.

She immediately regretted it, because no shouting forced her mouth open, and Moana’s recently unleashed farts swarmed into the opening, filling Misty’s lungs with icky gas.

“But my dear, my followers are going to hear that I won the battle against you, and if they don’t see any pics, they’ll feel betrayed,” Moana said. “I’ve got to give my fanbase happiness.”

Misty continued protesting, but then broke out into coughing, as Moana waved her butt dangerously over her face and proceeded with a couple of very potent farts.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffftttttttttt

Ppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“At least you get the semblance of tasting my feces with gas instead,” Moana said. “You’re so lucky, to be honest. Those farts might’ve gone to a random girl in the streets. But you get them instead. That’s a bonus to being such a good girl during your session. And yes, I’m using ’good,’ ironically.”

Misty couldn’t retort, because her gagging and coughing weren’t stopping.

Moana took pictures of first her face, th and neck, then the mountain of poop over her boobs, then her midriff, then her legs.

“This last one will be my favorite to caption,” Moana said. Then she barked at Violet. “You do have the camera right? To film while you and your sister s eat my poop?”

Violet nodded, and showed the camcorder.

“Excellent,” Moana said. “I wish I could stay and watch, but there’s a pancake house I need to hit up.”

She started down the bridge trail toward the door.

“Wait!” the referee called. “I need yoru contact info!”

“Daisy will give it to you,” Moana said. 

She was almost out the door, when she ran back.

“Oh, I forgot, I promise you a drink, Lily.”

“Yes,” Lily said. “My mouth is still dry.”

Moana grabbed the shirt and bra she had taken off Misty before. “I will pee o in these cups, and then you can drink it down,” she said. 

“Yay!” Violet said.

“But not till I have left,” Moana said. “I want to see it on film.”

Lily nodded. Then Moana propped the bra up between Daisy and Violet’s purses.

“Hey, don’t pee on our purses!” Violet said.

“Hey now, I’m going to scratch your boob with my long fingernails later for talking back to me.”

“Please don’t,” Violet begged.

Moana snarled. “I am trying to help you girls get hydrated. I may be generous and let you take a bath in my pee later.”

“Wait, we get to stew in your pee later?” Daisy asked. “You haven’t allowed us to do that in three weeks!”

“Yes, I’m considering it,” Moana said. She showed them her phone. “The boob poop hill pic is getting a lot of likes. You gals have earned it. But I might not allow Violet the chance.”

“I changed my mind,” Violet said. ”Please pee on our purses, mistress.”

“That’s better,” Moana said. ”I’ll still have to punish you, but I might let my followers decide whether you earn a pee bath or not.”

“I need it! Your pee is my favorite thing to dip my blue hair in!”

“If my followers decide you don’t’ deserve one, then I won’t let you have it,” Moana said. Then she sat over the both the purses, moving to Violet’s, rubbing her butt all over it, getting it very dirty.

Her urethra poured out a pond into each cup of the bra belonging to Misty.

Then she pounced on the white shirt, soaking it hard.

“Okay, my slaves,” she said, standing up. “I shall return for you later. Make sure that camera is rolling. Pee baths await you after the feast. As well as…punishments.”

“I want to be punished too!” Daisy said.

“You haven’t really done anything bad,” Moana said. ”Except complain about the stench of my feces.”

“Please come up with a punishment for me,” Daisy said. “I want to suffer at your hands or feet, goddess.”

“Okay,” Moana said. “I’ll subject you to intense trample. You’ll be in the worse pain you’ve ever been in.”

“Oh, thank you, Goddess! I can’t wait!” Daisy said, beaming at her.

“I still think I don’t deserve to be punished,” Lily muttered.

“I heard that,” Moana snapped. “I might trample on your too. I’ll let my Instagram followers decide that as well.”

“Oh please, no goddess! When thirsty, one tends to act irrationally! Forgive me!” Lily begged.

“I’ll consider it,” Moana said. “But your boob is still getting slashed.”

Then the Polynesian left them, and Violet began rolling the film.

Daisy scooped the nasty smelling feces onto her plate. Violet pulled napkins out of her purse, after Daisy and Lily drank each from a cup of Misty’s bra.

They had drawn straws for who would get pee from the shirt. Violet got the straw with a marking. Since she was probably not getting a pee bath, they decided this was fair, since the other two would be guaranteed a chance to drink more of Moana’s urine later.

And then the girls feasted. They had been starving the last two days. Moana only allowed them to eat a couple of strawberries each the day before, and only after she farted and spat on them.

The referee’s daughter and son, in next door rooms, were overjoyed when they got their texts from texts from their father, saying that Moana was going to treat them to a private twerking show and toilet servitude.

The daughter had asked him if it ws a joke, but he told her to check Moan’s Instagram and see the pics of the poop on Misty. The daughter did, and once she saw the legs pic, which Moana posted half an hour after leaving the gym, her belly stuffed with pancakes which would come out as stinky solids on the referee’s daughter the next day, she believed him.

Moana’s followers were ruthless. They voted against Violet having a pee bath, and for Lily to get trampeled on.

Moana was glad. Daisy may’ve been a masochist for Moana anyway, and she’d enjoy the pain so much, while Moan would be happy inflicting it.

But if no one was suffering, what was the point of the endeavor? And so, having Lily experience this would be awesome. There was no doubt in the beautiful Polynesian’s mind that the pink-haired member of the Sensational Sisters would hate having feet stomp on her face, dance on her chest, and jump all over her, toenails digging in.

Moana also couldn’t wait to make another dump on Misty. It would be awhile, but it was sure to happen again.


	4. On Belle, Anna, and Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana traps Anna, Aurora, and Belle in a toilet and treats them to farts and poop.She has a girlfriend who makes the situation more arduous.

Aurora, Belle, and Anna woke up in a toilet basin at the sound of thunder.

Except it wasn’t thunder at all. But a girl farting.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Belle asked.

“Farting on you,” said the girl, whose brown ass was kinda huge.

“But I don’t want to smell fart!” Belle screeched. “And neither do my friends.”

“Too bad,” the girl said.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllgggggggggggggggggg

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

“Yikes, that is so gross,” the girl said, looking down at Aurora and Anna. She had a beautiful face and gorgeous dark curly hair. “Nasty chicken fried chicken farts.”

Anna was curious how she and her amigas had winded up in this position. The toilet basin was sort of like a pig trough, except that their legs were stretched out before them, which a trough wouldn’t have room for.

“This toilet was built for three girls to use at once,” Moana says, observing Anna’s curiosity. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“That’s cute,” Aurora said. “But how did you get us down in here?”

“I borrowed a thimble from Lady Maleficent, pricked one of your fingers each, which put you in an enchanted sleep till I was ready to fart.”

“You work with Maleficent?” Aurora asked. “Monster!”

“I am not a monster,” Moana shouted. “And for calling me one, you shall be the first to receive glops of my poop.”

“No, don’t!”

Moana shifted toward the center.

“I was planning to poop on Anna first, but you made me mad.”

“Why me?” Anna asked.

“Because redheads are so hot according to a lot of men,” Moana said. “I think you’ll notice that I chose one ginger, a blonde, and a brunette to serve me in my toilet of torture.”

The truth was, Anna was mesmerized by how adorable Moana looked. She kinda wanted to be pooped on first, just to experience it.

But considering her hands were clasped behind her back, and it was unlikely the girls would be freed from this for a long time, she didn’t want her friends to think she was weird.

Feces dropped out of Moana’s anus, darkening Aurora’s pale face with a barrage of stink leeches. 

Anna could smell it powerfully, and it made her more jealous. If she could just reach out her tongue and lick Aurora’s face…

“Now I have to pee,” Moana said, scooting toward Anna. “It’ll be just for you, Anna!”

The redheaded princess clitoris was going haywire as Moana moved to position her vag over the girl’s waiting mouth.

“Goodness, you must be thirsty,” Moana said. “Well, have fun drinking my urine!”

A stream of tangy goodness poured out. It tasted like it had been fueled by lemonade. Maybe Anna was imagining that, since the pee was yellow.

“And some fart to wash it down!” 

Ppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Anna began gagging and choking from the excessive gas and having pee poured down her throat.

But there was something super sexy to her about the situation. She actually hadn’t closed her mouth during the farting. She wanted to swallow that too. Even though it reeked so bad, and her tongue was clicking, trying to fight it.

“That’s all I have for you three now, but I’ll be back later,” Moana said, exuberantly. The doorbell rang. “Oh, that must be my pizza. And trust me, you don’t want to be my toilets when pizza is coming out the other end.”

She grinned at them all. Aurora looked up at her with loathing, but it was hard to see, due to the fact that her face was covered in feces.

“Too bad you have no choice.”

As she left, Belle began screaming, hoping another resident would hear.

When Anna finally caught her voice, she said, “I think this house may belong to Moana only.”

“Why do you say that?” Aurora asked. She shook her head, and some poop flew around, a drop of it launched into Belle’s mouth.

“Hey!” she yelped, after spitting it out. It flew upward and landed on her beige shirt.. “I didn’t want to taste that awful poop.”

“Sorry, Belle, I hate having poop on my face.”

“As any rational person would,” Belle said.

Anna thought that was a bit unfair. She was in her right mind. And she would’ve loved tasting Moana’s poop.

In fact, if she could eat nothing else, forever, that would be Heaven, the way she was thinking now.

“Anna was going to tell us something,” Aurora said, shaking her out of her reverie.

“Um, right,” the redhead said. “So I read on Twitter that a Polynesian girl had bought a house. Something like a supermodel. And I think this would be her.”

“Are you sure the model’s name was Moana?”

“I was reading it in between classes,” Anna said. “It might’ve been her.”

“Whatever, that’s not important,” Aurora said. “The thing we need to do is get out of here.”

She struggled with the metal chains binding her hands together. “This won’t budge.”

“I can’t get it either,” Belle said.

Anna halfheartedly tried hers. She didn’t want to leave though.

Could she maybe offer herself as Moana’s only toilet, so the other two could be set free?

She would consider it.

“This isn’t fair,” Aurora wailed. “I’m supposed to be on a date with Phillip tonight.”

“Mine is with that hunk, Adam,”Belle said.

“It might still be morning,” Anna pointed out. “We went to sleep, sure it was with a thimble, but it was evening anyway.”

“Well then, we have some hours to break out of here,” Aurora said. “Help untie me, Anna,”

Her fingers reached Anna’s hip, and the redhead tried to reach for them.

She thought it’d be fun to free them, then Moana would be forced to use Anna, forever and ever. Oh gosh, it would be so hot!

Just then, the Polynesian ran in. “I decided to take a break from pizza and bring you a slice, since I know you three are hun—“

She spotted what Aurora and Anna were doing.

“Hey, you are not allowed to try to free yourselves!”

She kicked Aurora in the chin. 

“Owwwwwwwwwwww! That hurt! You are cruel!”

“I got poop between my toes, I’m the one who shoe be complaining,” Moana said. “I give you the chance to be my toilets, and you try to escape! It makes me infuriated!”

She stuck her toe down on the far right side, and tapped Belle’s mouth. “Listen here, it hurts to hold my leg up like this for too long. So you better lick my toes, or you will be sorry.”

Belle opened her mouth to protest, but before she could utter a word, Moana forced her foot in and swirled the filthy ped around, getting the poop wiped off on Belle’s tongue, and even scratching the roof of her mouth.

Belle had never had anything so disgusting in there before.   
She was a little glad when it was extracted, but also feeling really low, because the taste of unwashed foot still swirled about on her tongue.

“Unfortunately, the toilet basin doesn’t make it easy to subject you gals to feet torture,” Moana said. “But you’re not here for that. You are here to serve me as toilets. And that is what you shall do.”

Anna’s heart was racing. She wished the Polynesian babe had chosen her to drop the poop in, and get toe sweat in there.

Why couldn’t she just say, “I want to taste your poop, please let me?” Something kept holding her back.

“Now listen here, I bring you a delicious slice of pizza, that I’m allowing the threa of you to share,” Moana said, lifting the plate she had set on the bathroom floor for the foot antics. 

The aroma of delicious cheese, sausage, and pepperoni wafted into Anna’s nostrils.

“One slice won’t fill all three of us,” Aurora complained, ruining the moment.

“I may consider getting another, if you beg me to fart on you.”

“I will never demean myself in such a manner.”

Moana guffawed. “Someone’s been reading too much Jane Austen.”

“Pride and Prejudice is an amazing book,” Aurora said.

“I’m sure it is, but you don’t have to sound like you walked off its pages.”

“Listen, I need something to wash that awful poop down with,” Belle said. “So will you two please stop bantering?”

“It is clear Aurora is the most displeased with her position,” Moana declared.

“Hey, that’s not entirely true,” Belle said. ”I hate this too.”

“No you don’t,” Moana said. “You may dislike it, but I think you can warm up to me, with enough time. And speaking of warming up…”

She set a tray over Belle’s part of the basin, and half of aurora, then put the plate down on it.

Anna watched as she bounced onto it and sat on the pizza slice.

Gggggggggggggggggggggffffffffffffffffffffffff

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

“What the heck is she doing?” Belle asked.

“Um,” Anna said.

“Being disgusting as usual,” said Aurora.

“You can’t feed pizza to toilet slaves if it isn’t properly farted on first,” Moana said. “Oh gosh, what did I eat to make this stink so bad? It must’ve been jalapenos. Mixed with broccoli and cheese.”

She bounced off, and set the tray down over the sink, before coming back with the plate and pizza slice.

“So, who’s hungry?” she asked.

“None of us want to eat your filth,” Aurora barked.

That wasn’t true. Anna did. But evidence already confirmed that she might be with these two girls for a long time, and Moana wouldn’t be in her bathroom 24/7.

Plus, there was the slightest possibility that knowing she enjoyed it, Moana might not let her have it all that much. And that would be the real torture, watching Aurora and Belle get brown and golden showers, but not receiving any of it herself.

“For being a bitch with a big mouth, you shall receive the first bite,” Moana said, to Aurora.

“Hey, I’m hungrier than her!” Belle said.

“This has my fart all over it,” Moana said, glancing at Belle. “You don’t want that, do you?”

“I don’t care! Stinky fart or no stinky fart, it still will be good on my tongue!”

“Don’t use redundancies,” Moana barked. “But Aurora gets it first.”

“You b--!” Aurora started to say. 

Moana had torn off a piece of pizza, a little bit at the triangle end where people start chowing down on a slice. Even then, she could’ve still continued her rant about what Moana was.

Except that without warning, Moana flipped around, settling her butt over the basin middle portion, and poop poured out of her anus like torrents.

Aurora struggled to shut her mouth, but mechanical wired shot out from the side of the basin and held her jaw open.

Belle shrieked, “How did you make those come out?”

“The wires?” Moana asked. “I had them turned off earlier. They’re programmed to detect where a person’s mouth si and force it to remain open whenever I’m pooping. But when you first woke up, I wanted you to think I’d just go on your face. But like, that would get dull very quickly. You three are toilets, not towels.”

“We can still spit it out,” Belle said.

“Maybe, when there’s only a little bit left in your mouth,” Moana said. “But I’m dumping a ton in, as you can clearly see.”

“This is so gross to watch,” Belle said.

“You’re going to have to taste it soon too,” Moana said.

“What? No, please,” Belle said, rattling her chains. Moana just giggled. Then her butt bounced.

“Oh my gosh, I need to fart so bad….but which of you two deserves it?”

She looked down at both Belle and Ann a.

The redhead hoped she’d pick her.

But she scooted toward Belle. ”No, I got your foot before. Don’t release a really atrocious fart on me!”

“But honey, this is the worst fart I’ve had stored up my posterior in months,” Moana said. “Don’t you waste to taste and smell it?”

“Of course I don’t!” Belle shrieked.

“But it’ll be so bad that I won’t remain in the bathroom, I’ll have to trap you in with it.”

“But there’s still a whole pizza to feed us.”

“Oh, you want some pizza before I fart in your mouth? Okay.”

Moana jumped off and showed them the slice. She stuck the end of it in her anus, swirling it around.

“That’s disgusting!” Belle said. “You just pooped! And haven’t used toilet paper yet.”

“Uh, the pizza I’m feeding you IS the toilet paper?” Moana stated, as if this were the most obvious thing.

“How can you be so sick minded?” Belle asked.

“Sick-minded?” Moana screeched. She was furious now. “I chose you three to be my toilets because you are some of the most beautiful girls on campus. Do you know there are girls who would give their right legs to taste my poop and smell my farts? And yet, I chose to give it to you three for free. And how do you repay my generous offerings? By calling me names, and acting like you’re entitled to freedom>’

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal,” Belle spat.

“I can afford to pay cops to look the other way,” Moana said. “Besides, your families are better off now. I sent them some checks. And I may consider having my girlfriend erase their memories.”

“Girlfriend?” Belle asked.

Just then a gorgeous redhead walked in. “Hi, I’m Ginny,” she said. She had a British accent.

“As I said, I adore redheads,” Moana declared, putting her arms around Ginny’s neck.

They kissed. Anna thought it was super sweet.

“Oh, I forgot, I need to fart,” Moana said, her butt rumbling. “Uh, I’m going to trap them in dear, after I release it, but would you stay and feed them the pizza?”

“With pleasure,” Ginny said.

“Good,” Moana said. She settled over Belle again.

“Hey, I didn’t agree to—“

“Ginny, be a dear and rip off a piece of the pizza and toss it in her mouth.”

”Got it,” Ginny said.

She tore off a huge chunk, then reached under Mona’s butt, wrenched Belle’s jaw open (she was holding it clutched tight, trying to defy the ickiness about to plummet down on her.

She then used her tongue to combat Ginny’s antics.

“She’s struggling,” Ginny said.

“You’re a witch. Use a spell,” Moana said.

“Oh right.”

She pulled out a wand and jabbed it at Belle’s cheek.

“Patentibus!”

The mouth of the brunette dropped open. She couldn’t close it, try as she might.

Then Ginny dropped the pizza rips in.

Anna was surprised to see a bona fide witch. Ginny turned to her. “So you must be the redhead,” she said. “My locks are also ginger. Nice to meet you.”

Anna started to croak out a noise, but Moana said, “Ginny, back! I don’t want you to have to smell this!”

“All right,” Ginny said, rising to her feet. She bounced back against the wall, just as Moana’s posterior gave a sonorous CRACK!

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lllllllllllffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllllllsssssspppppppppppppppppppppp

It was like four skunks had let out their sprays all at once. 

Moana leapt off, and shut the basin lid. “Enjoy the stink for a little while, ladies!” she exclaimed, just as it slammed down, trapping the three girls in total darkness with huge blasts of fart swarming around.

So this was what it was like being a toilet.

Except…Anna hadn’t been utilitized much yet. Sure, the powerful stench of fart filtered into her nostrils, and her gagging began to go high. But she had yet to be pooped on.

Since the other girls couldn’t see her, she decided to open her mouth, and swallow as much aof the trapped gas in there as she could.

It wasn’t until after the two girls had eaten their pizza that Moana returned.

“I hope for no backtalk from you,” she said. She grinned down at Aurora. “Still chewing the poop? Atta girl. You don’t need any pizza.”

Belle’s mouth was still open, though she had been able to chew the pizza dumped in there forty minutes ago.

“I haven’t really done much to you directly yet,” Moana said.

“Are you speaking of the redhead?” asked Ginny, coming in.”I want to fart on her.”

No! Anna thought. This British girl is going to deny me some up close and personal time with Moana’s ass.

“You do that,” Moana said. “It’s time I feed Belle some more.”

Ginny plopped down over the far left of the basin. “I love releasing flatulence on other redheads,” she said. “I did suggest that my darling capture   
Ariel, but you’ll have to do.”

“Ariel did receive some good feedback in the polls,” Moana acknowledged. “But the thought of Elsa forgetting her sister by your memory spell seemed more interesting than making Ariel’s boyfriend forget her. After all I’m already doing it to these gals.”

“Wait, you’re going to erase ..  
Adam’s memory?” Belle asked.

“I intend to,” Moana said.

Anna felt hurt by this revelation. For Elsa to never remember her again. What?

And that’s when Ginny’s butt began releasing farts.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttttttttt

Fffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttt

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

“Oh, all those hours at the gym training my butt to release super stinky farts was worth it,” Ginny said, moaning.

Anna was disgusted at Ginny’s flatulence. She gagged like mad. But it wasn’t just the smell and effects thereof which bothered her.

It was the fact that the ass she loved, adored, and could even see herself kissing if she were ever allowed to raise her head…that ass was sitting over Belle, instead of Anna herself.

Furthermore, this girl releasing on her was going to make Elsa forget her. How heartless. Why would she do that? Using them as toilets was fine, but Elsa to not know she had a sister…it broke Anna’s heart to picture it.

Moana stuck the pizza end in her butt again, and dropped more into Belle’s mouth, magically forced to remain open.

“Holy guacamole, I’m about to release massive vines of poop!” Moana said, sticking her arm under her shirt and rubbing her brown belly.

“Oh dear, you shouldn’t have eaten the portobello mushrooms.”

“I wanted to give Belle the worst poop possible,” Moana said.

And that’s when it dropped out of her, into Belle’s open mouth. She struggled to close it, but when it’s magically kept open, one can’t do ithat.

“Gosh, that poop is extremely nasty to smell,” Ginny said.

“Well, the mushrooms are fueled by pizza.”

“I’m going to poop in Anna’s mouth,” Ginny said.

“Sweet, do it.”

Ginny let out a tiny fart,

Wwwwwwwwwwgggggggggggggg

Before waving her wand and forcing Anna’s mouth open with the same spell she used on Belle.

Poop fell like rain from her posterior. It was much worse than Anna imagined. But still, if it had been from Moana, she would’ve loved it.

From Ginny, it was 100 times as disgusting. 

Of course, Anna figured that no matter who the poop came out of, it wouldn’t taste that delicious. However, at least from Moana, it would’ve been exciting. From Ginny, not so much.

Theb Moana and Ginny began farting together in chorus, once all three girls had full mouths. Aurora didn’t need anymore because she was struggling to not be forced to chew what was stored there. Eventually, she would be so hungry she would.

But not yet.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

…went Moana’s butt.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

…went Ginny’s butt, spraying them with gross pizza farts.

They treated the basin opening as though it were piano keys. Not that most girls play the piano with their butts, but yeah.

“I guess we’ll save this slice for you,” Moana said, smugly, when the pair of them had finished releasing their meat, cheese, and vegetable farts. “Though I doubt you’ll be hungry for awhile. I heard that poop is very filling, for toilets such as yourselves.”

She slammed the lid down. Both Moana and Ginny left the room giggling.

Belle and Aurora were completely miserable. Anna wasn’t. She actually chewed Ginny’s feces as if they were disgusting things to feed her hunger, like boiled cabbage. 

It did taste nasty, but she was resigned to have this sort of meal. She just wished Moana had delivered it instead of Ginny.

She half-wondered if Moana suspected she liked her. Anna wanted so badly to be her toilet now, and her only one.

Ginny could have the two other girls.

Of course, Anna hadn’t backtalked Moana when she was offering the pizza with fart on it, or anything else, so it made sense the Polynesian model hasn’t granted Anna the glories of tasting her poop.

After watching a movie, Moana and Ginny returned.

“Hmmm, only Anna has finished her meal of poop,” Moana said. “Though Belle is nearly done.”

“Gosh, I need to fart,” Ginny said, plopping down over Anna’s portion of the basin.

Why was she so eager to use her over Aurora? Or Belle? Did Ginny have a fixation with dominating rover redheads? Did her hair color make her a target for submission?

Gggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt

Wwwwwwwwwwwwvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllll

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppp

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It smelled so bad that Moana herself had to take refuge on the opposite side of the bathroom. ”Whoa, that’s a monster stink,” Moana said.

“You released a really bad one earlier,” Ginny pointed out.

“Oh, I’m not complaining, actually I’m glad you released something so smelly,” Moana said. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Ginny shut the basin, trapping the girls in. “Let’s make out and come back later,” she said.

Moana agreed, and they went off to kiss and have a round of vigorous sex.

Ginny’s fart was worse to smell than Moana’s, though to be fair Moana had had unleashed gas over Belle, rather than Anna. Though after peeing, she did fart a bit on the lovely redhead a little earlier.

Moana came back after awhile. She lfited the basin lid, and stared down at Aurora. “Are you kidding?”

The German girl was stubbornly refusing to eat the poop in her mouth.

Belle on the other hand, had finished it.

“You’ll get hungry eventually,” Moana said to Aurora. “But it’s time for diarrhea for all of you!”

Anna couldn’t believe it. Was Moana really going to bless her with icky diarrhea? She nearly had an orgasm at the thought.

Moana first sat atop Belle’s section.

SPLAT.

The wet stuff splashed all over her face., and in her still open mouth.

“You disgusting witch!” Belle said.

“I’m not the witch, my girlfriend is,” Moana said. “But you can have some pizza poop for being rude.”

Gggggggggggggggggggllllllllllooooooooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Belle hated that more of it was dropping into her open mouth. Why wasn’t Ginny’s spell wearing off?

Anna’s mouth waited with anticipation for the diarrhea bath.

But of course Moana gave it to Aurora. A steady bath of the nasty stuff, splashing into the blonde’s eyes and even going up her nose.

“And now for you, Anna,” the Polynesian said, looking down at her and grinning, before coming over. “The truth is, Ariel was higher on the polls for me to turn into a toilet. But I chose you because there’s something about you which causes my butt to twitch whenever I look at your picture. And now I shall bless you with…my diarrhea!”  
SPLAT  
The grosses material Anna had ever had in her mouth dropped down. Ginny’s poop had been gross to taste, but this felt as though it got between her teeth, digging into her gums and even moistening the roof of her mouth.

Granted, the poop had added a little bit of ickiness that way, but not like this.

However, Anna was excited. Moana dominating her. 

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanting to do that,” Moana said.”On you specifically Anna. I attended some of your dance shows. It always bugged me that I couldn’t go behind the scenes and poop in your mouth. But you have to wait for that.”

Then she scooted over to give Aurora some farts.

Anna was both happy and sad. She was pleased that Moana was planning to let her taste her poop, but why did it have to wait? She wanted it now!

Ginny came in with a glazed doughnut.

“Oh, thank you,” Moana said, ripping off a piece and sticking it in her anus.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllllgggggggg

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjtttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwww

She asked Ginny to remove it from her ass and sniff it.

The witch did so. “Yipes, it stinks so much!”

“Good,” Moana said. She dropped it in Anna’s mouth. “Chew on that before the feast,” she instructed.

Anna was happy to do so. The thought of Moana’s fart on a bit of food going down her esophagus…it was so hot!

“I need to poop a little,” Ginny said.

“Then do so,” Moana said, and Ginny sat over Anna’s portion and two slithers came out.

They tasted worse than Ginny’s previous poop, and it made it difficult to taste the doughnut. Anna didn’t like this portion of what was going on at all.

Then Moana sat back down over her.

“Hey, I don’t know why, but my butt feels so good here,” Moana said, shaking it.

“I did tell you,” Ginny said. “There’s something about sitting on Anna that just feels so right.”

“Gosh, I just want to fart here so much,” Moana said.

“Go right ahead.”

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Moana sighed as she released flatulence, and it sounds so hot. 

Since Anna’s mouth was full of feces, the gas flew up her nose.

Her clit was going mad.

“We’ve got to do something about Aurora, though,” Moana said.

“There’s a spell I can cast on her which will make her so hungry she has to eat,” Ginny says.

“Cast it then.”

Ginny did so. But Aurora still fought against the hunger.

“She’s extremely stubborn,” Ginny said. ”I suppose I should cast the eating spell Hermione taught me last week.”

“Sounds good. do it.”

Ginny jabbed her wand and said a word Anna missed.

And then Aurora began chewing against her will.

“Good thing the temperature in the basin keeps the poop fresh,” Moana said. “Otherwise what’s in her mouth wouldn’t be as sweet.”

Anna was chewing the feces in her mouth, hoping Moana would fill it again.

“Great, now she can taste MY poop,” Ginny said, referring to Aurora.

Ginny farted when she sat down over the blonde, and cast the mouth-opening spell on her.

“My poop isn’t as kind to blondes as Moana’s,” Ginny said proudly.

That made Anna curious. Did a girl’s natural hair color make certain poop taste different? The science behind that was weird.

Either way, poop dropped out of the witch’s mouth, and thanks to Ginny’s spells, Aurora was forced to chew on them and swallow.

“Fart time!” both Ginny and Moana shouted together.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffflllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssss

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffff

Ddddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyppppppppppppppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moana’s butt greeted Anna’s face with blessed disgustingness. 

It was full of pizza smells, pepperoni and sausage.

Ginny’s farts weren’t any less severe, though Aurora received the brunt of it.

Gggggggggggggggggbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Pppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnfffffffffffffffffff

Ginny’s farts swirled up Anna’s nostrils, smelling so bad. Why couldn’t it be just the Polynesian model farting near her? That would be so much better.

“We’ve been ignoring Belle for a bit,” Moana remarked.

“Let’s poop in her mouth together!” Ginny suggested.

“Great idea!”

Both girls scooted over to Belle’s portion of the basin. Poop rained down like hail into Belle’s mouth from two anuses.

But the girls weren’t careful like before. Some of it splashed on her eyes, shirt, especially the boob area, and a bit even in her hair.

Then Moana leapt up and went back to Anna. “Since you finished my treat from earlier, I have even stinkier ones for you,” she cooed.

She put her butt over Anna’s portion, and poop dripped out, while Ginny farted on Belle.

Anna wasn’t sure she could offer herself as Moana’s only toilet anymore. She did want to. It would be cool if Moana pooped and farted on her only.

But she was afraid of Moana’s answer. She might force her to only take from Ginny.

And that would be the worst torture of all.

She could share. Anything to risk losing this would be…horrendous.

Moana told Ginny to not make Elsa forget Anna. But the other two girls’ boyfriends forget them.

Elsa continued to search for her sister, not knowing that she was in her favorite place in the world, at least when Moana treated her to poop, urine, or farts.

When under Ginny, it wasn’t as pleasant. But at least Anna never had to worry about going thirsty or hungry.

Aurora hated their position, and when she could, would rant about how unfair it was, to Anna’s annoyance.

Belle, well, she came to love her tormentors, though it did take a bit of time.

As for Moana and Ginny, they always would throw ideas with each for how to make their farts and poop worse to imbibe. 

And whenever Moana’s beautiful brown ass shone over Anna’s face, she was happy as could be. The only thing that could’ve made this better would be having Elsa here.


	5. Railroad Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana forces Anna to become her fart slave by tying her down to railroad tracks and threatening to let the train crush her if she refuses.

Moana had tied Anna down to train tracks while she was sleeping.

They were hallmates at Georgia University. Freshman. And Anna’s fart video had won an award over Moana’s.

A huge wave of jealousy had washed over the Polynesian’s face as she watched Anna take that trophy.

It wasn’t fair. In Moana’s video, she had broken plates and ripped a rolling chair in half with her farts.

Anna had been able to play guitar with her flatulence though. Everyone expected Anna to become a fart musician. In fact, Moana did get second prize, so she had confirmed to herself that she would’ve won had Anna not butted in.

No pun intended.

Moana now regretted that she hadn’t gone to Cornell. She had seen this year’s classmates of fart majors videos online from there. And gosh were they atrocious!

But Moana had a plan. It didn’t matter if Anna was better at making fart videos than her.

After tonight, Anna would be a fart slave.

The redhead’s eyes fluttered open. “Where am I?” she asked.

“About to die,”Moana said, spitting on her.

Anna looked to her left and right, as a cold breeze bashed into her face.

“You really brought me out to tie me down to train tracks?”

“Yes, I did,” Moana said.

“What did I ever do to you?”

“Stole that trophy from me, that’s what,” Moana said, a manic gleam in her eye.

She shook her pink-skirted butt above Anna’s face.

“Look, you have a very nice butt. I’ll kiss it or whatever you want, just come on and untie me.”

“I don’t want you to just kiss it, I need you to beg to be my butt-slave.”

“That’s silly,” Anna said. “Someone who wins a competition is obviously above you.” Moana stepped onto her breast, and pulled down her skirt, revealing her vag. “Right now I’m above you. And I need to pee.”

“Not on me, you do--!”

Urine splashed out of the brown girl’s urethra, right into Anna’s open mouth. 

Anna turned her face to the side to spit it out, and Moana jumped off and put back on her discarded high heel. She drove the heel into Anna’s cheek. “Anyone who spits out my drink for them deserves to bleed,” Moana said, as a drop of red trickled down Anna’s cheek.

”Stop being so mean!” Anna said.

“You were the mean one, when you decided to go to the same college as me. That trophy should be mine.”

“Excuse me? I didn’t even know you before I came to Gerogia U. In fact, I can’t say I knew you at all before tonight, considering that you have tied me to TRAIN TRACKS!”

“Look, I failed to get the actual trophy, so you are going to be my trophy instead,” Moana said.

“You’re just being ridiculous. Now untie me.”

“I can’t until you swear you’ll be my butt slave.”

“Absolutely not,” Anna said. She struggled against the ropes.

“Maybe some of my stinky fart will change your mind?” Moana asked.

She lowered her butt to the redhead’s face.  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGGGGG

”Oh gosh, those hardboiled eggs don’t come out well,” Moana remarked.

Ffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssswwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttt

Anna was very uncomfortable. Moana clearly had taken a dump recently and not wiped her ass. And now Anna’s nose was lodged in her anus, which had streaks of nastiness along its walls.

When Moana stood, after five minutes of farting, Anna started to cry, as she gagged.

And yet, Moana’s ass was beautiful, when it wasn’t farting on her. In fact during the video presentation, while watching the Polynesian’s video, Anna had wished she could smell Moana’s farts. Just for a short time.

But this, it was ridiculous.

“Good thing the train doesn’t run at night,” Anna said, when she finally got the gagging down.

And then they heard it. The distinct sounds of a train shooting down the track.

“You were saying?” Moana said, grinning.

“Oh come on, you can’t literally leave me on the tracks to die. You’ll have no one to fantasize about farting on.”

“If you don’t beg me to make you my butt-slave, I’m going to let you die.”

“I don’t’ believe it,” Anna said. But she could hear the train roarer nearer.

“Beg!” Moana barked.

“Moana, please.”

“You’re just begging me to untie you. I’m not going to do it. Beg me to make you a butt-slave.”

“But…”

“MY BUTT IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS.”

“Well, it’s probably too late anyway,” Anna said, groaning. “But yes, if it’s the only way,I am too young to die,so…yes, Moana,I will be your butt slave.”

Moana scratched her leg with her heel. It bled hard.

“I will not give you permission just because you say you will. You have to sound like you REALLY want it.”

“Please, Moana, let me be your butt-slave!” Anna shouted.

At this point, the train was so close that Anna was sure she’d die. Well, it was better than having to smell Moana’s farts for ages and ages to come.

“Finally, exactly what I wanted to hear!” Moana said with glee.

At that moment, she bent to touch her knees. And farts which sounded like gunshots rang out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

UUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The train came just five feet from Anna, but Moana’s farts caused it to explode. All along the myriad freight cars, they turned into ash.

When the deed was done, and Anna gazed in awe at Moana’s handiwork. The redhead asked why she hadn’t been damaged by the farts.

“It only works on inanimate objects that are moving,” Moana said., “I had to roll that plate so many times to shatter it with my fart.”

She started to untie Anna, then said, “Also, if you try anything funny, I may not save you next time.”

“I just want to know one thing,” Anna said., as Moana helped her to a sitting positon. “Will I still be allowed to practice for fart music shows?”

“Of course,” Moana said. “I want a fart slave, but I’m not cruel. You can follow your dream, so long as after your shows, you know your place.”

Then Moana led Anna back to her car, set her face down in the front seat, and her body along with her legs in the floorboard of the passenger side.  
“Now I sit on your face the whole way back to campus and fart. Brace yourself, it’s a long drive.”

She plopped down.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssss

“Oh, barbecue ribs, they smell so nasty coming out.”

The rest of the car ride, Moana released worse and worse rounds of gas. Anna wished she had married Elsa’s butt when the concept was proposed to her. At the time, she had thought that marrying her sister’s butt sounded ludicrous.

She had planned to go home during summer and allow Elsa to fart on her more and think about it more seriously.

But it was too late now. She had promised to be Moana’s butt slave.

And unfortunately, Moana didn’t seem the type who would share.

A week later, Anna was starting to hate Moana’s butt. She made a couple of attempts to escape, but the second time was dragged back to the room and given multiple face- slashes with her dom’s high heel.

“Running away is forbidden. I won’t let you perform in your next concert as punishment.”  
Anna protested, but Moana sat down on her face and farted.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was gross. Anna hated the smell of hardboiled eggs coming out of her mistress’ anus.

One day she might bring up the possibility of Moana sharing her with Elsa…but she had doubts that Moana would go for this.

Meanwhile, the farts got stinkier and stinkier, Moana’s demands became rougher and rougher.

Anna’s regret to not go into floral design with her best friend Rapunzel became more and more powerful as the weeks went on.

But so are the dangers of being a fart major. Girls are warned before they take this option that there are risks involved.

Anna also sorta wish she had made her video less entertaining. She hadn’t been allowed to Skype with her sister in months. And that sucked.

She was also beginning to forget what fresh air was like.

But at least Moana’s ass was cute. Though what was annoying was that she sometimes put on panties with the image of nerdy boys wearing glasses with their lips puckered while she released gas on Anna.

This was double gross to Anna since she was lesbian. In fact her sister’s bouncy breasts were her favorite thing in the world. That’s why she hadn’t jumped at the chance to be Elsa’s butt slave.

Because smelling Elsa’s farts would mean not getting to play with those boobs.

Though now Anna had no choice but to take Moana’s farts.

And gosh did the Polynesian love her hardboiled eggs.

Worse luck.


	6. Decorating a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana poops on Anna's car while she is in Jack in the Box before her afternoon classes.

Anna pulled in the Jack in the Box parking lot. She had a dark red car to match her hair. Here she could have lunch before her next class commenced.

She entered and ordered curly fries and a girlled chicken sandwich, which she would eat in the restaurant.

She had no clue that a brown girl she used to be friends with was approaching her car. 

Moana looked so beautiful in her jeans, and orange T-shirt. 

Moana lowered her panties. A boy whistled, walking by. “Nice ass,” he said.

“It’s not for you,” she sneered.

“What if I were to make it mine?” he asks, patting it.”

She let out a gross snake of poop into his palm.

“Ewww, you just pooped on me!” he shrieks. 

“Yes, I did,” Moana said. 

He dropped it to the ground and started heading for the Jack in the Box. “Gotta go wash my hands now.”

Moana jumps and sends a sharp kick into his back. He plummets to the cement, and she stomps around.

“Ow, you’re going to send me to the hospital!” he shouted.

“If you don’t eat my poop, I will harm you so much that you’ll probably not see the light of day till December.”

It was only March.

“You can’t be serious,” the guy said. “Why would I eat poop?”

“You were admiring the ass it came out of. You can definitely chew and swallow it.”

“But it’s been on the ground. Even if it was fine before, not supposed to eat stuff that has dirt on it.”

Moana stepped off him and kicked him in each cheek. “Don’t you dare back talk me, slave.”

His jaw hurt so much after this. “Why do you have to be so mean?”

“My butt is your mistress. She wants you to consume her offering, and you will do it.”

She pressed her heels into his face while sitting on his back. Have kicked off her sandals, her icky toe jam smeared up near his eyes.

“Crawl like a worm toward your appetizer,” Moana barked, getting off him after rubbing her posterior on his shirt.

He did as she ordered, freaked out by what he was doing.

The good thing was, this Jack In the Box didn’t really have a drive thru. If it had, the guy would’ve been crushed under tire.

Moana thought it might be just a bit cute to do that to a guy, but obviously she wasn’t behind the wheel at the moment.

Finally, moving on his elbows and knees, he reached the point where her poop was.

Moana had her arms folded. “Hey, bite into it. I’m not waiting here all day.”

He reluctantly picked it up as though it were a sausage and bit down.

“Tastes extremely gross,” he said.

“Yes, but you’re not off the hook till you finish every last bite.”

He chomped down on it, frustrating Moana at his slowness,. At last she grabbed the second half of the poop, wrenched his jaw open, and forced it inside.

“I don’t have time to wait,” she said. “Also, you might as well keep that stuff in your mouth, my butt wants to give you a parting gift. So no chewing yet.”

The guy couldn’t breathe. He thought it was ridiculous that he had to go through all this just because he touched a girl’s butt.

Moana rubbed her ass in his face, getting sweat from there onto the bridge of his nose.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Her farts stank of overcooked cabbage and ribeye steak. And the guy was gagging even through the poop gracing his tongue with its foulness.

She finally removed her beautiful butt from his sight, and jumped on his back hard.

He tried to scream from the pain and as he couldn’t breathe with the poop in his mouth which Moana had commanded him to not swallow, he was in a very poor state.

“You are dismissed,” Moana said.

It was a few minutes before he could stand, but Moana pushed him out of her mind, he was just a worm on the way to the real reason she was here.

She peered into the restaurant window and saw Anna eating with her back to it.

Good. Anna didn’t need to witness was about to happen to her car.

Moana’s bottom was giving her immense pain, it was like an avalanche was waiting to emerge from it.

An avalanche of feces rather than snow, of course.

Moana first set her brown posterior against the hood of Anna’s car,. It sure was hot, though. 

But this was important. And so she grunted, squeezing out the icky stuff in a wide circle.

When she finished, she slid off and admired the shape.

But it wasn’t enough. This car needed to be smothered in Moana’s excrement. Anna had to know her place.

Moana next pooped a diagonal line across it, so it now looked like a “No” sign.

Then she started churning out logs like a child putting Legos together to construct a building, all around the “No” sign.

She also had practiced how to spell out words with her poop, and so when she moved upward to the windshield, placing her feet carefully on either side of the diagonal in the “No” sign, so she wouldn’t get her poop on herself, she squeezed out an S, and the formed an M.

When she finished this portion of the task, it said SMELL GOOD, ANNA? She even added a question mark, to drive it home.

On the roof, she diarrhead. No reason to give Anna the pleasure of having just poop on there. Feces are easy enough to clean off. But diarrhea? It’ll stink so bad unless Anna spends hours washing.

SPRAY, drop, SPARY.

Moana placed flecks of feces within it too. She enjoyed the idea of making Anna pick and chew on those tiny spheres of solid fecal matter, but that wasn’t happening today.

She figured she might have to hurry, unless Anna was caught checking up on things on social media.

On the back windshield, Moana decided to let Anna know exactly who had done this. Anna might guess, but Moana didn’t want someone else to take credit for her work.

She maneuvered her poop to form an F, and continued through till it said, FROM MOANA.

Finally, it was time for the trunk. 

This time she decided to poop out an animal shape. Anna’s favorite animal.

A giraffe.

It would be the biggest blow. Moana imagined Anna crying at how horrible her former Polynesian friend was being.

“I’m your goddess, Anna. One day you’ll understand your true place,” Moana said. “This is the first stepping stone toward you reaching that conclusion.”

She snapped a picture with her phone, prepared to post on Instagram later.

Then a blue truck pulled up, “Moana, I’m here,” said Belle.

Moana ran forward, then pulled her panties and pants up.

“Did you really poop on Anna’s car?” Belle asked, wonderingly.

“Yep. But we should probably get out of here before she leaves Jack In the Box.”

They pulled out tof the driveway, just as Anna existed the restuarant, her earbuds in, ready to head back to university for classes.

When she saw her car, she nearly broke down. She couldn’t believe that someone who knew her would do this. And it actually smelled worse than any stall she had ever been around that wasn’t flushed, so the question on the front was very mean.

When she finally looked at the back and saw Moana’s signature, in feces, she looked around for the Polynesian, ready to punch her. She hoped she’d be in the bushes, and searched there, but no luck.

She hadn’t really seen the giraffe shape, with its long neck, at first glance, for there was poop all over her car and it didn’t seem like anything.

Back in sixth grade, Moana had given Anna a giraffe necklace. They had been inseparable, until eleventh grade, when Moana became obsessed with dominance.

Anna hadn’t meant to attend the same university as her former friend, but somehow it had happened. By the time she learned of this fact, it was too late.

And now they were freshman and Anna had been glad that so far, Moana hadn’t done anything to her of this sort.

But now she had. And Anan felt scared, angry, and frustrated. 

Not to mention that she’d probably be late for her next class…

She had no clue what plans Moana was brewing in her head. She hoped there’d be no more incidents like this, but Moana was already plotting the next one. 

All for heading down the railroad toward the goal of making Anna her toilet slave. 

And the giraffe in poop made Anna cry, which isn’t good when driving. It reminded her of all the good times with Moana, and how no more like that would occur. It reminded her of how mean Moana was starting to get when last they spoke.

And the fact tha tit was shaped like a giraffe rather than a hippo or other animal is what really tugged at Anna’s nerves.

Not to mention that washing the car would of course, take forever. (She hadn’t realized there was diarrhea on the roof yet, she would later and it would fill her with pure rage.)

As for the guy who had eaten Moana’s poop, he had finally found her picture in the college cheer squad.

He wanted to eat her poop again, nasty as it was to taste. If Moana had defecated on his Jeep, he’d be the happiest guy ever.

But Moana wasn’t thinking of him anywmore, as far as she was concerned, he was an ant whom she had provided a picnic for. Anna was the prize, the one who would suffer from her stink, even though Anan wouldn’t want it…but that all lay ahead. For now, the redhead had to deal with poop on her car, a mixture of negative emotions, and the worst part of all—the iamge of Moana’s panties at their last sleepover two years ago, and how Anna had a dream that night that she was kissing them vigorously, as though the ass they contained was her one true love.


	7. Basketball Court Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana poops on the high school basketball team after making herself huge.

Aladdin, Hercules, Gaston, and Phoebus needed a fifth member for their basketball team and were holding tryouts.

A Polynesian girl was watching in the bleachers. She was waiting for an opportune moment to pounce on them.

A Hunchback attempted to pass the ball to Gaston, but his throw wasn’t enough to earn him a spot.

A Chinese boy named Shang was pretty good, but then he said that if it interfered with football, he’d pick the field sport over basketball every day.

“We need someone who is serious,” Hercules said. “Sorry man.”

“I intend to get a sports scholarship at uni one way or another,” Shang sand.

“If we ever have a reserve position, you’ll be the first we call,” said Aladdin.

Moana was getting restless. Her butt was full of a storm. She wanted them to pick someone already.

If she had magic, she would force them to pick the next guy so her butt could begin its reign of terror.

They didn’t pick the next one. Or the next.

“Listen, Milo. You don’t even have an athletic build. Why do you even want to play basketball?”

“Well, the only other thing that’s open is cross country.”

“You’d do way better there,” Aladdin advised.

“Don’t worry, Kuzco is here to save the day,” said a lanky boy with a smug smile on his face.

“This guy looks promising,” Gaston said. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Kuzco had no trouble dribbling. He was decent at passing. He was stellar at the slam dunk.

But even though he COULD pass, he didn’t want to most of the time.

“Don’t worry, I got it!” he said, circling around Phoebus instead of passing to Hercules.

Gaston stopped him, snatching the ball out of his hands just as he sprang up for a slam dunk, then tossing it to Phoebus who was already on the other side of the court and spiked it into the goal there.

“Dude, you’ve got to work with the rest of the people on your team,” Hercules said.

“Look, I know how to play basketball. I always win on my Playstation Madden game.”

“That isn’t real life,” Phoebus said. “We can’t let you on the team if you play like that.”

Moana’s ass had an even bigger storm brewing now. She was tired of waiting.

Kuzco left the gym, ranting about how foolish they were and how they’d be sorry they didn’t let him on board.

“There’s only one dude left,” Hercules said, pointing to the bench.

Hurry up, Moana thought.

She actually didn’t care whether they let the final boy on or not. She was going to let them have it soon…

“Uh, hi. My name is Hiro Hamada, and I thought I might be good for the team.”

“What are you, a freshman? This is seniors division,” Gaston said.

“Actually, I am a senior, even though I’m only fourteen,” Hiro said, showing them his ID.

Moana wished she had super speed so she could tear through the gym, snatch the ID card, use it as toilet paper, and then bring it back.

“Fine, we’ll give you a tryout.” said Hercules, amicably.

“I should warn you, I’m more a scientific guy,” Hiro said. “But I have been studying basketball from a physics perspective, and I think I’ve got it covered.”

His tryout went smoothly. Moana popped the pill into her mouth while she watched. Hiro dribble with precision and pass to Gaston underhanded circling around Hercules, allowing Gaston to score a goal.

None of them noticed that Moana was getting bigger. She now could set her toes on one end of the bleachers and rest her head on the other, horizontally. The only reason she wasn’t falling was that her bigger butt acted as a cushion.

She was ready to make five boys wish they never played basketball.

The guys told Hiro he had made the team, and that first practice would be held on Tuesday.

“Great, see you then,” Hiro said, heading for the door.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Moana said.

The boys turned to face her. She was so big now that she had to scoot down to the bottom of the bleachers, if she stood she could only crouch, she was too tall to stand up straight in the gymnasium.

“Whoa, so cool!” Hiro said. “How did you become big? My friends in the science club said there’s no way to shrink or make people bigger.”

“Oh, uh, I have an uncle who is a chemist and sent me away,” Moana said, sending her foot around to block the door Gaston was trying to exit. He kept headbutting her bare foot as if it would cause her to move it, but she only giggled, It was like a cockroach was trying to move her.

“Do you like a big me?” Moana asked Hiro, battling her eyelashes.

“Yeah, you’re stellar. You have to tell me what chemical compounds your uncle did to make that. My friend Honey would like to know.”

“I’ll see what info he can give,” Moana said, smiling, though she wasn’t actually going to ask her uncle. His secrets were safe with her. “Speaking of chemical compounds,” she intoned.

“Ma’am, we appreciate you being big,” Phoebus said, “but you gotta let us out.”

“Let five potential butt slaves leave?” Moana asked. “Fat chance.”

With that, she kicked Gaston back to the middle of the court. Then with her hand, she lifted Aladdin and dropped him in her panties, her butt basically the size of a cottage.

Pppppppppppppppbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttt

…her ass went.

“Yikes, stinky,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Gaston got up again, and Moana glared at him. “Oh no, you don’t,” she said. She took her foot and stomped on his body, then stuck his legs between her big and toe and the one next to it, lifted him in the air, raised him to where the basketball hoop was, and dunked his head in.

“Do I get points for my team?” Moana asked, with glee.

Hiro was mesmerized by this beauty. He actually sort of wanted to be in her panties himself, or dangling between her toes like that. Though if he were, it’d be difficult to see her beautiful giant face.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttt

…her posterior went.

“Yipes, your friend Aladdin must be really suffering,” she said. “I haven’t released turkey farts like that in a good while.”

“Let my friends go!” Hercules said, looking stern.

Moana leaned down and looked at him. “Or what?” she asked,.

“Or I’ll flip you about and make you dizzy,” Herc said.

“Your super strength is useless against me,” Moana said. “And I’ll show you why.”

She lowered her panties, lifted Aladdin out, and flicked him, causing him to spin around flying and fall down hard against the bleachers, middle row.

Then she put her bare ass on Hercules.

He started lifting her. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she said. Then she shouted, “Bombs away!”

Poop dropped from her giant anus, wiggling around Herc’s whole body. 

He fell down and Moana squashed some of it with her butt.

“Well, usually tis uncomfortable getting it smeared a bit down there,” she said. “But at least I can rub it off on a loser.”

She pounced on Phoebus, rubbing her buttcheek with poop on it vigorously.

Pppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttt

“Ew, I’m so glad I’m not you,” Moana said. “That fart was really gross.”

Phoebus was gagging at the cucumber sandwich fart. It was the mayonnaise which really caused it to smell bad though.

“I’ve got something extra special for you, Gaston!” she exclaimed, bringing her foot up to where her hand could pull him out. He was really winded now, having hung upside down for several minutes.

She stuck him in her huge anus and clenched her butt together .Then she twerked with him down there.

Ppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggg

Lllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The gas was so overpowering that even Hiro, who was mesmerized by her, found himself choking and coughing.

It was the worst for Gaston though, of course.

Then Moana moved her feet toward the door foot toward the door as Aladdin reached for it.

“You are not leaving!” she said. 

She had discarded her sandals to make this more sexy, at least from her perspective, but now she had Aladdin’s head between her toes and stuffed it in a sandal, preventing him from escaping by putting pressure down on him.

“Losers must serve their mistresses,” she barked.

With every dance step she took, Aladdin felt as though his bones were crunching.

Moana slipped her panties back on. Gaston still tucked away in her anus.

“Now it’s time for Heaven’s Whirlpool!” she announced. “Though only Gaston will get to experience it.”

And with that, she dirrarhead in her panties.

It came out wet and icky, all over Gaston’s body. He couldn’t believe that he, who had been offered a scholarship at Cornell University for basketball, was being subjected to something so disgusting.

“Time to get the mats out,” Moana announced.

She threw the blue soft mats down as though they were graham crackers. 

She picked up Hercules and Phoebus with her hands, and put them down on the mats. Then she threw off her panties with Gaston inside them.

“Your girlfriends are going to love how awful you’ll smell after this!” Moana called.

She set her brown gigantic ass over Phoebus. Poop dropped out of her anus   
It reeked as bad as a full mountain of feces. 

But Moana knew it was worse than if say, the cute French girl Belle had done this. Even if she could become giant, as Moana was now.

The Polynesian had confidence that her feces were as bad to inhale asa full bathroom of unflushed stalls.

She kicked Aladdin into a pile of poop as though he were a soccer ball and the wall of feces a goal.

And then she lifted Hiro, and grinned down on him. “You see to think my ass is a goodness, so how about you get up close and personal with the filth she contains?”

Hiro was overjoyed when she started rubbing him up and down in her anus as though her were toilet paper. Flecks of her feces graced his skin. It smeared all over him, making him feel uncomfortable.

But he was turned on by it. He was so glad to be chosen as the fifth member of the basketball team. If he had known it meant being used to wipe the ass of a gorgeous brown girl, he wouldn’t have had any misgivings at all about trying out.

But his joy was short lived, as she carried him over to a basket, dipped his head in, and spat on him, before using a long rope to tie him against the backboard the basket is attached to.

“Think for awhile how generous I am while you hang upside down,” Moana says, laughing.

Hiro would do just that, so long as it meant Moana would greet him with more torture involving her ass.

The Polynesian spotted Gaston sneaking toward the doors. He looked worse for wear, flecks from what she smeared out on his panties all over him.

“Hey, none of my slaves are allowed to leave,” she barked. “Get back here.”

She picked him up and then took a provocative pose, throwing off her shirt, so now she only had on a bra.

She put Gaston between her boobs, then lifted Hercules and Phoebus and tucked each one on a foot, flinging it up and down, getting toe jam and foot sweat all over them.

For Gaston, she had a special treatment. She ducked him into her anus as though he were a doughnut and her ass a saucer full of chocolate icing to make the glazed doughnut taste even better.

“Wait, I have an idea,” she said, bringing her feet up so they rested near the bottom of her anus.”I will fart for the next twenty minutes straight. The smell will be terrible, but it’s what you basketball team deserve.”

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Bacon and zucchini farts started making Gaston feel like retching. How could a girl do this to him? He was the handsomest guy in school. Surely girls would prefer dating him, over this, right?

Maybe Moana had a crazy streak. Or thought he wouldn’t date her. He had to convince her otherwise.

But he couldn’t do it in this position, not when gas filled his lungs till they almost exploded.

Phoebus and Hercules weren’t any luckier. In fact, they were technically in a worse position. Though not tucked in her anus, her feet dug into each of them. They didn’t have to worry about smearing, but Moana’s dominance over them was crushing. If they didn’t have to endure swirls of vicious gas in addition to the nasty toe odor slamming into their senses, maybe they could be said to be in a better position than Gaston.

Aladdin, who usually didn’t have to worry about escaping from situations such as these, felt Moana’s hand reach for him. She pulled him close, then spat all over him.

“I have a perfect place for you, Street Rat,” she sneered.

“Don’t call me that!” he says.

“Okay, I have a new name for you,” she said. “Boob Rat.”

She stuffed him into her bra, then pressed it to the ground, rubbing hard.

She grinned at the thought of the pain Aladdin must be in right now.An d the best part was, he couldn’t get out of it, no matter how much he struggled.

But that wasn’t enough. She needed him to really hurt, to understand that he was her subject, and as his goddess, she could do as she pleased to him.

With that in mind, she stood up, careful to crunch her feet hard on Phoebus and Hercules’ bones, and then dropped down roughly, her boob smacking against the ground.

Of course, breasts are soft tissue, so this didn’t hurt Moana. But all Aladdin had between him and the hard gym floor was her thin bra. And her force plus her momentum really added to break his endurance threshold.

She repeated this standing up, trampling on her foot captives, and dropping down five times in a row, before deciding it was time to gift three members of the basketball team with more of her noxious sulfur.

Setting her feet against the lowermost corner of her buttcheeks again, she set off the sprays.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppp

Lllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzggggggggggggggggggggg

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttt

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Gaston was choking up. He wished the nerdy science boy they had added to the team today could invent a time machine so he could make sure he’s not here today.

But his brain was so muddled with Moana’s gas now that he failed to realize that even if he somehow could erase his presence in the gym on this day, he couldn’t erase his memory of this happening, which would be the whole point of the time machine in the first place.

Hercules was baffled at how usless his strength was against Moana. He felt powerless breathing in her foot sweat. It was like the teacher who hated him, Hades, had finally won.

Aladdin’s blood stained Moana’s bra red. He was still alive, just got cut from her constant throwing herself down. She enjoyed the thought of the pain he must be in.

Not to mention that he must be feeling like a real rat, for he was basically the size of one, and trapped against one fo the sexiest parts of her body.

She grinned up at poor Hiro. Knowing he loved her ass, and the torture it could do for him, the best thing her sadistic mind could do to him was pre vent him from enjoying the pleasures her bodacious body had to offer.

So he watched, upside down and very uncomfortable as she tortured the original four members of the team.

But then she decided it was time that the basketball team really understood its place in relation to her.

She set them all on different colored mats, except Hiro.

First she spat on Aladdin, enough slobber that he could bathe in it, before setting her anus over him.

“For you, poop produced by cabbage and crab meat, so gross I wouldn’t even let my best friend use the toilet for twenty minutes after I release something this foul, because it’ll knock her out.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The pile of poop on Aladdin now was the most horrible thing for a rather speedy guy who was great for staying out of being caught, most of the time. Moana wasn’t kidding, this pile of feces smacked his olfactory senses tohigh heaven. He ws knocked out within thirty seconds. Not enough time to recover from having so much foul-smelling excrement dropped on him in one go.

Hercules was next. Moana stuck out her foot first, lifted him wither toes, then dropped him from twenty feet up. He crashed down on the mat, and she sat on him.

“For you, banana smoothie poop, wet and icky like diarrhea.”

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzppppppppppppppppppptttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyywwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hercules felt this was so unfair. He hated laying there with Moana’s horrible liquid feces having been squirted on him. He couldn’t stand or even move for a long while, it was so gross, like swimming in swamp water.

Moana then sat on Phoebus.

“For you, oxtail soup poop, which will force you to take thirty showers before you smell good again.”

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Moana next pounced on Gaston. “And you deserve the worst of it, a beautiful palace made of my feces.”

Hiro was sure she couldn’t have that much poop left in her.

But he watched, fascinated, as she literally made a palace out of her feces but dropping it all over Gaston. She carefully set the logs like a Minecraft player constructing an edifice, not touching any of it, but knowing what she was doing with her anus all the same.

From Hiro’s perspective, it was like making a sand castle blindfolded. Moana didn’t use her hands either, so that had to make it more challenging.

It took her fifteen minutes to make the palace. She was so thrilled at the conclusion.

“I haven’t forgotten you, Hiro,” she said, coming over to the basket board and untying him. 

She let him fall into her palm, then shoved his face into one of the parapets of the poop palace.

“Eat a little of this, or I will crush your bones right now,” Moana said.

He munched down on it, then began licking it as though it were ice cream.

Moana laughed. “Loser.”

Then she stuck her giant hand out of the gym and reached frantically until her fingers closed around a girl, and she dragged her inside.

Belle, the French maiden.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Moana said to her. “Kiss this boy for me.”

She pushed Hiro forward, his face soaked in her poop.

“No way, he’s dirty,” Belle said.

“Kiss him, or I’ll keep you in my panties for a week. And you definitely don’t want that.”

Belle looked around the gym. “Did you produce all that poop?” she asked, frightened.

“Indeed.”

Seeing this, she knew Moana was telling the truth. So she grudgingly kissed Hiro, tasting Moana’s awful feces on her lips.

“And now, one more thing,” Moana said.

She knocked Hiro and Belle over as though they were bowling pins, then sat on them.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

For Hiro, it was the best series of farts he ever inhaled.

For Belle however, it was like being punished. She loathed it, and attempted to squirm and escape, but with a mouantin of flesh pinning her down, this was impossible.

Moana stood up and admired her handiwork.

“I own all of you,” she said, cackling. “Even you, Belle. That may be the first time I farted on you, but it most certainly won’t be the last.”


	8. Pooping on Belle at the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana poops on her roommate Belle at the movie theater, and two other girls come over to smell her fart. Then Moana has some immense fun with her new butt-slaves.

Moana’s roommate, Belle, was going to the movie theater to see the new Purge movie.

Honestly, if there was a real Purge, Moana would make as many butt-slaves as possible, she wouldn’t worry about being killed. She wore a broach which would prevent her from being murdered. In fact if she was ever shot at by police for keeping girls locked up, the bullets would bounce back and kill them.

She didn’t intend for it to come to that however. The only butt-slave she wanted right now was Belle.

And today was the day to act. Because her little brown posterior had lots of feces stored in it, waiting to come out.

She got in her car and drove to the theater Belle had been heading for.

It was a struggle not to poop on the way, her butt was so full of it.

 

When she parked at the theater, she considered using a toilet, before following Belle into her movie. But that wouldn’t be any good. The point was to make it as uncomfortable for Belle as possible.

She bought a ticket but not until she saw Belle head for the snacks counter. Her roommate wasn’t supposed to know she was here, till she tasted diarrhea on her popcorn.

She waited for Belle to slip around the corner and fill her drink before slinking forward, and purchasing a cup herself.

She nearly caved and went in the bathroom but shook it off with a Fornite dance. The redhead who had been in front of her at the ticket line stared at her.

“Gotta shake my groove thing sometimes,” Moana said, cheerily.

Then she went to fill her cup with lemonade, which would cause her to digest the candy she also bought faster.

The candy was Sour Patch Kids and would make her fart like mad, which would make Belle’s position even more unbearable.

She slipped into the theater. The movie didn’t matter. It could’ve been about singing lollipops, and she’d have still followed Belle in here.

The redhead was in the row before Belle. Nice. She’d have to smell the intensely foul odors of Moana’s poop as well. That would be nice.

Moana decided to wait until the previews ended to pounce on her roommate.

But gosh it was rough to wait. She nearly was forced to fart on a gorgeous Mexican girl in the next seat, but she held it in.

Finally the advertising for the movies Moana never planned to see, and which if the Polynesian had her way, her roommate wouldn’t ever get to see either, culminated.

 

The movie started, and Moana popped three Sour Patch Kids into her mouth, before taking a sip of ice cold lemonade.

Standing up, she decided to greet the Latina with her fart after all, and squished her butt in that girl’s face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

…her ass greeted it.

Ah, that was the life. She giggled as she moved down the row and three steps down to Belle.

She had no way of knowing that the Latina was having an orgasm. She had thought Moana was cute while the lights were still on, and being farted on by her was so unexpected and adorable, that she wished it would continue.

Belle would not appreciate it, though. But Moana didn’t plan to gift her mere farts. Sure, flatulence would be a part of their relationship quite soon.

But the meat of it, the real portions, were the feces Moana would splay upon her poor victim’s body.

She had been waiting for this day ever since Belle first gushed about coming to see the Purge, which was a few weeks ago.

Finally Moana maneuvered to her roommate’s aisle, and shoved her butt in the brunette’s face.

She had unzipped her pants and pulled her panties down so that Belle could get a full whip of her stinky ass.

Rrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The fart reeked of the Stouffer’s lasagna Moana enjoyed. Oh, it was so good that she decided to have that for lunch! Belle would always remember this awful moment, though she couldn’t know who exactly was doing this to her just yet, as the lights weren’t on.

Moana would let her know, soon. But first she needed Belle to suffer.

She forgot that her perfume was a dead giveaway for who she was.

Moana had an affection for a very rare scent known as Nosegay’s Petunia. She had to order it online because it was never in stores, and she had to receive it in bulk from a very specific website, Cardoborn Vindew.

Belle struggled to get out from the brown butt pushing into her face, but she couldn’t.

And then, to Moana’s delight, her anus realized this was her substitute for a toilet, and it spouted like a water hose that has gotten holes in the center from a dog chewing on it and just was turned on.

Poop splattered Belle’s face and tumbled in her lap. She was grossed out because of the odor. She was grossed out because she had carefully put special make up on today since she was going out with Adam after the movie (he had to work until 10 and hated scary films, so they had agreed to meet up later.)

And this dress was irreplaceable. Sure it could be washed, but that didn’t mean she wanted poop on it…

But Moana didn’t care what she wanted. She tickled Belle’s mouth, forcing it open.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnffffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Diarrhea squirted in. Belle loathed this. Why would Moana treat her this way? She thought their relationship had been…decent, at least. Belle kept her side of the room tidy, she washed her own dishes, she put up with Moana putting her dirty socks everywhere, even on Belle’s nose while she was sleeping.

But she had been drunk during the sock-on-nose incident. Right?

Moana rubbed her butt down Belle’s neck, then shook that cute posterior over Belle’s lap while whipping at Belle’s face with her hair.

A complete hill of excrement tumbled out, causing Belle to feel very dirty.

And to make matters worse, she couldn’t really see the movie much, without craning her neck to the side.

But with sexy Moana treating her like a toilet, it was rough to do even that, especially when the Polynesian punched each side of Belle’s face with her adorable buttcheeks.

Belle actually had a dream about her roommate the night before, in which they explored each other, her tongue bathing Moana’s boobs, and Moana spitting in her ear.

She had always found spitting hot. It meant the spitter was claiming you as theirs.

Which is cool, especially when it’s someone as hot as Moana doing it.

But that did not equate to being pooped on. Belle loathed the smell, and the ickiness of the feel of this digested food being dumped on her, as though she were nothing but a stall in a high school.

At least Moana was just one girl using her. Maybe. Except that didn’t make her feel better.

And what would Adam think when she walked out of here as malodorous as a trash bag from a bathroom?

Moana tipped the Sour Patch Kids carton in her mouth, then swiveled it down with a large quaff of lemonade.

And then she had to fart horrendously.

She pinched Belle’s nose with her buttcheeks, lodging it in her anus.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The redhead in the row before her looked over while Belle went into a gagging fit.

The Latina had come down two rows so she could smell this disgusting gas better.

Moana didn’t pay them any heed, as far as she was concerned, this treatment was for her roommate only.

Belle hated this whole situation. She could hear the sounds of the movie, but she couldn’t focus on it.

Once she had entered the room and seen Moana in a bikini, laying prone on the couch, her butt in the air.

Belle thought it was cute then.

Now she was convinced Moana had the most revolting ass on the planet.

And the Polynesian wasn’t done either. She lifted Belle’s tub of popcorn, rubbed her posterior on the top, and let small spheres of feces drop in, as well as sprays of diarrhea.

Then she fixed gloves on, and stuck one piece of popcorn in Belle’s nostril, and in the other nostril put a bit of poop.

Belle started to scream now. Before this, Moana could’ve been said to be playing a joke on her. But putting poop in her nose? That was immoral!

“Say, I’m a priestess,” says the redhead, having moved several seats over to be closer. “Do you want her to marry your butt after?”

“Yes,” Moana said, tossing her dirty sock in Belle’s mouth to shut her yelling off. “Will you really perform the ceremony?”

The redhead nodded. “My name is Ariel.”

“I’m Moana, and this is my roommate. She won’t like being my toilet.”

“I can see that. But I’m certified to enforce butt marriages of the unwilling. Some priestesses don’t have that kind of privilege, but lucky for you, I’m here.”

Moana was so pleased at this, and she worked with the redhead to force Belle to eat poop and popcorn.

“I hope you’re enjoying your movie, Belle,” Moana says. “Also, if you had plans with Adam tonight, you’ll never see him again. My toilets aren’t allowed to date cute boys.”

Belle started to scream again, but Moana shoved her foot in her mouth, and pinched her tongue between two very unclean toes.

Then the Latina, who was in the row behind, burst out, “Please, let me marry your butt too.”

Moana looked at her with a smile. “Did you like my fart earlier?”

“I loved it. Please, I don’t want to be free.”

“Okay, you can be my butt-slave as well. I’m sure Ariel can marry both you and her.”

Ariel looked gloomy at this.

“What’s wrong?” Moana asked.

Belle continued to try to get out from having to taste her foot, but Moana kept forcing it back in, rubbing foot sweat all over Belle’s teeth.

“I wanted to marry your butt also, but a priestess can’t perform the ceremony over themselves.”

To demonstrate this, Ariel tipped the bucket of popcorn over her own mouth, and both popcorn and feces rained into her gullet, which she chewed with relish, before resuming her slump.

“Never fear, I’m also a priestess,” says the Latina. “Priestess Elena here. If you promise to marry her to her ass, I will perform the ceremony on you.”

“You mean it?” Ariel asked, her heart speeding up.

“Yes,” Elena said.

Moana was so thrilled. Without meaning to, she had somehow snagged not just one, not even only two, but three butt-slaves. One would be unwilling, and she would receive the worst. Moana already planned to reward Belle for good behavior (not putting up much of a fuss, licking her feet when ordered, taking piss and poop and fart whenever Moana doled it out), by allowing her to watch Purge movies or something.

And punish her with even worse solids and gases should she disobey and fight.

But with two extra butt-slaves, there’d be no way whatsoever that Belle would escape. Moana would assign the others to take turns watching over her toilet if she wasn’t available.

She actually hoped to add more to her collection. Like the Arendelle sisters in her Astronomy class. But that would be as time went on.

For now, this would be perfect. Three butt-slaves. She’d never need another porcelain toilet again.

And that was when she let out the biggest fart of the night.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfffffffffffffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elena and Ariel breathed it in as if it were the most aromatic rose ever.

Belle tried to not smell it, but Moana removed her foot from her mouth, which albeit disgusting, at least meant she didn’t have to breathe in gas, or the poop mountain on her lap which grew even higher as Moana dumped more and more, before barking at the other two to lick the pile as though it were chocolate ice cream.

Ariel and Elena rubbed their own noses in the stuff, and not only bathed it with their tongue, but after asking for permission from their soon to be mistress, bit down on it.

And then, to cap off the ickiness, Moana drank her lemonade down, an extra large one to maximize the urine output, and drenched all three of them.

It was shocking even for Ariel and Elena, but they at least accepted it as their chosen fate.

Belle loathed it, in fact she wished she herself would’ve had the courage and initiative to do this to Moana instead.

But it was too late for that now. And later Adam would be waiting for an hour for his girlfriend, sending her texts, and never knowing why she stood him up.

As soon as they reached the room Moana and Belle shared, the three other girls tied Belle down to the couch, and then Moana stomped on her smartphone to indicate she was barred even from using social media to complain about her plight.

“You are a butt-slave, so this is fair,” Moana said, harshly.

After the ceremonies were performed, Moana decided to give Belle a mega awful time, even more excruciating then before, and with that in mind she heated up three different frozen pizza’s, Digornio’s Pepperoni, Red Baron’s Brick Oven cheese, and Totino’s supreme party pizza.

Then after wiping her smelly feet all over Ariel’s face, she ordered Elena to make her a strawberry milkshake.

The Latina proceeded to do just that, whistling.

And Moana rubbed her hands together, grinning down at Belle.

“Prepare for a full night of poop, slave. After I eat three pizzas, you’ll wish you never got assigned me as a roommate.”

While the lovely Italian dishes were heating up, filling the dorm with a delicious aroma, Moana decided it was unfair to Belle to allow her to smell any sort of fresh air at all, and grinded her ass on the French girl’s face.

“Bombs away!” she shouted.

Ffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Llllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp

She farted for quite awhile while the pizzas heated.   
Ariel, who was underfoot, and not very fond of peds, was grateful for the gas coming down a little bit toward her.

And Elena spent most of the time sniffing Moana’s ass, till the timer went off and she was permitted to serve as a coffee table while Moana picked pizza off a tray set on Elena’s back.

Belle was the only one not half enjoying herself. It would be some weeks before she learned to please Moana a little more in exchange for small rewards.

The pizza poop night, first one of butt-slavery, was only the beginning of Belle’s torment. And Moana hadn’t been kidding, she didn’t fully stop doling out feces until 8 a.m. the next morning, and she watched obnoxious movies Belle hated all the while, or read aloud from a book Belle gave two stars on Goodreads.

Moana would come up with more ways to torment Belle as time went on, and soon they’d leave the dorm for a three bedroom apartment as more and more girls became ensnared by Moana’s trap.

But Moana always saved the absolute worst for Belle, and anytime she thought of something new and vicious, Belle was the first recipient, no matter how many additional unwilling slaves she acquired, including the gorgeous Arendelle sisters who kept plotting ways to escape when they were together, so Moana did her best to keep them apart.


	9. Acting Out a Skit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana is bullied into doing a skit with Aurora, then goes to fart in the bathroom not realizing the stall she has chosen is occupied. She farts and poops on Aurora's best friend, Ariel. Then the day for the skit comes, and Aurora has revenge in store for Moana. But the skit may not go exactly the way Aurora planned...

Moana stuffed her face with jalapenos at lunch. Her friend, Sabrina Spellman, was in class.

She thought that Dave, a quarterback with bulging muscles, liked her. But he was with his football team buddies. 

“Eating alone as usual,” sneered a voice.

Moana looked up. It was Aurora, the self-declared queen of the school, at the height of popularity within the student body.

“Let a girl enjoy her lunch,” Moana snapped.

“Don’t bite my head off, I just came to invite you to be in a skit with me,” said the blond, pink-loving gal.

“I’m not going to be in a skit with you,” Moana spat.

“Yes, you are,” Aurora said. “If you don’t want people to know you beat me up in the courtyard last week.”

Moana frowned. Normally, she wouldn’t’ care about giving Aurora a little pain, but the students would really hate her if she was revealed to have harmed their queen.

And even though she had no black eyes, Aurora could scream right now and everyone would believe her story, no matter what Moana said to counter it.

Sabrina would never hate her of course, and had congratulated her for standing up to Aurora.

But other pupils wouldn’t approve. They thought she was the bee’s knees. She even had a Twitch stream in which she blew people kisses and played flirty games.

Watching the stream made Moana want to vomit, last time she had done so with her friend, but Sabrina had insisted that it’s good to know what the enemy is doing so you can counter it.

Moana watched Aurora’s ash shake as she danced from the cafeteria. It sure was a cute one.

Moana’s was giving her pains though when the jalapenos got down there a couple of periods later.

She ran into the bathroom when class ended, and headed for a stall, not realizing another girl was in there.

Her butt slammed into the other girl’s face.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnfffffffffffffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

“Oh, that is so stinky,” Moana said. She didn’t care that she had just forced someone to smell it. In fact, in her head it was kinda funny.

She stood up to see the girl who had taken the hit.

It was Aurora’s best friend, Ariel, who had shining crimson locks.

“I’m going to tell Aurora about this,” Ariel threatened. “And she’ll get you kicked out of school, or worse.”

“Well, if I’m getting kicked out,” Moana said, “then it doesn’t matter if I fart on you more or not.”

“Yes, it does!” Ariel squealed, trying to evade her, but Moana forced her back onto the toilet seat, then shoved her posterior in the redhead’s face.

“We’re going to be here awhile, jalapenos force me to rip out the stink…”

“But seventh period!” Ariel protested, continuing to struggle.

“For me it’s just library duty. I’m not going to be flunked out of school for missing library duty one day.”

“No, but you’ll be expelled for farting on me.”

“If I get expelled, then I will make you my official fart slave.”

“You can’t do that!” Ariel screeched.

“Yes, I can. Now quiet. The only sound I want to hear is my ass passing gas.”

She pinched Ariel’s nose between her two buttcheeks.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttt

“Yikes, this is so disgusting, I almost want to leave the stall myself,” Moana said.

“Then leave!” Ariel exclaimed.

“But don’t you want more and more of my stink splayed into your eyes and ears and hair?”

“No, I don’t!” Ariel said.

“Oh, you want WORSE than just my farts. You want to feel like my own personal toilet girl.”

“Stop saying that crap!”

Moana slammed her butt into Ariel’s face with such tremendous force that the ginger’s head slammed into the back of the toilet.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllll

Ssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Moana patted her brown booty, relishing in its dominance over Ariel.

“You’ll make a fine fart slave one day,” she said.

Ariel punched her back, ahrd.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Moana said. “I am treating you to nature’s blessing, and you’re pummeling me. I suppose I have to punish you.”

Ariel shrieked, as Moana’s cute brown fingers tickled her chin, and her mouth dropped open, without warning.  
“Now you can’t close your jaw for half an hour,” Moana said. “I learned this technique while visiting Asia last year.”

She smiled at her helpless captive, who was using her brain to try to think of ways to get out of this situation.

Then Moana raised her foot and rubbed it in Ariel’s neck, scratching her with her dirty toenails.

“Would you like me to stain your teeth with them too?” Moana asked.

Ariel shook her head, her mouth hanging open.

Moana stepped on her lap, then raised one foot, leaning against the stall wall, and rubbed her toes against Ariel’s molars and jaw.

She clinked Ariel’s tongue between her nasty toes and felt along it, all the while acting as if she were giving Ariel the best present ever.

And then Moaa turned around, and leaned backward so that Ariel’s head rested against the back of the toilet.

Moana set her ass over Ariel’s never closing mouth. The ginger did her best to shove the Polynesian off, but her pushing was as weak as trying to move a car that is stuck by pressing a peanut butter jar to its back tired.

Four brown snakes slithered out of Moana’s anus, staining Ariel’s teeth with murkiness, and bathed her tongue with their awfvul taste, digested jalapeons.

Before this moment, Moana had been very shy about pooping on anyone. In her favorite comic, the main girl Myohei did that to vicious criminals. Moana had imagined farting for sure, but pooping? She wasn’t sure she’d ever be strong enough.

She thought of bringing this up with Sabrina, but had been afraid of scaring her best friend away.

Now though, she didn’t worry about it.

The best part was, in this position, Ariel was forced to chew and swallow the poop in order to breathe. And even once she did that, all she’d breathe in were Moana’s stinky ass, and her fart continuing to swirl around.

Speaking of fart…

Moana shifted her anus up toward Ariel’s eyes.

Ffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

This actually was more unbearable than the previous ones. Moana found herself gagging, and it was nothing compared to how Ariel felt.

Then Moana had another idea. Why not turn Ariel into a poop slide. Like a water slide.

She imagined tiny girls skiing in it, making poop angels, having poopball fights…

A winter of feces, all from her anus…

She let it out on Ariel’s neck, and her shirt, and her midriff which wasn’t covered.

That was the best part. Staining the redhead’s belly button with the foul stuff.

“If Aurora does anything to me, this will be your life daily,” Moana barked. “So she better not.”

“You are a monster,” Ariel snarled.

“Monster? No, I’m blessing you. I am an angel.”

Moana smirked, then. “Wait, that means you’ve swallowed it all! You must be hungry again!”

“No, I’m not!” Ariel shrieked.

Moana didn’t listen, and shoved her head back down.

This time an avalanche erupted from her anus.So much that not only did it fill Ariel’s mouth, but spilled over.

Moana stepped up on her legs again, enjoying Ariel’s grimace and discomfort.

“Now time to make your womanhood reek, slave,” she said. “I hope you don’t have a hot date tonight, or at least it won’t involve sex, because he won’t be able to withstand the smell.”

She then rubbed her anus against Ariel’s vag, which wasn’t covered as when Moana came in here, she had her pants and panties down to let loose her own bowels.

Fffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Moana wasn’t kidding.When she finished, Ariel was certain that even five showers wouldn’t make her clean for Eric tonight.

Then Moana dug her toenails hard in each of Ariel’s legs.

“Have fun finishing your meal,” she said. “If you make Aurora get me kicked out for something just because I did this, you will be my personal toilet.”

Moana sauntered out of the bathroom, not even shutting the stall behind her. She hoped some girl would come in and see Ariel like that. If Aurora was the most popular girl in school, Ariel was the second.

Later, she got a text from Sabrina, “Hey,I had to use the bathroom during seventh period, and you’ll never guess what I saw.”

With the text was a picture of Ariel with Moana’s poop down her neck and front and across her midriff, her head back on the toilet.

Moana hesitated whether she should tell Sabrina that she was the one who did that to Ariel. Either Sabrina would find out anyway, from Ariel blabbing it to Aurora, or the secret would be kept and Moana wouldn’t have to worry about Sabrina hating her.

But right now the second seemed a very real possibility, and so she texted back, “Haha, that’s funny, wonder who did it.”

Two days passed, and no one seemed to be aware of the incident,other than Ariel, Moana, and Sabrina, though if Ariel hadn’t told Aurora, the Polynesian would be extremely surprised.

While at her locker between third and fourth period, Aurora accosted her.

“Skit is this afternoon,” she said. “In front of the whole school.”

Her smile was creepy.

“We haven’t practiced anything,” Moana said.

“No practices. No rehearsals. You will read what needs to be said from a piece of paper.”

Moana didn’t get why they were doing this. Aurora must be intending to embarrass her in front of the school.

Which meant she shouldn’t go. But…the other students weren’t exactly…friendly, overall. Only Sabrina could be guaranteed to be nice.

Honestly, Moana wanted the others to see her, to know that Aurora hated her. Maybe the few who were scared to speak their mind about not liking her would feel outraged on Moana’s behalf.

And furthermore, she had no proof Aurora was 100 percent out to get her, yet. When she suggested the skit be performed, it was before what the Polynesian had done to Ariel.

Sos he went to the thing, where she was forced to put on a dress that had been ripped, while Aurora wore a pink, flowy masterpiece.

“Uh, this costume is kinda run-down,”Moana said.

“That’s intentional,” Aurora said. “You’re voicing a lower class, I’m higher class.. But you don’t really have to get in character, because this is your life we’re playing out.”

Moana wanted to punch her, but this wouldn’t be wise. Ariel and the rest of Aurora’s posse were in the dressing room with them.

They got to the stage, and Moana was handed the paper with her lines, her character’s name being Lavinia.

There were rows and rows of students in the audience, it was like school assembly when those occurred,maybe a few seats were empty but even if that were the case, every single student would hear of this if they weren’t actually present for it.

“Lavinia, do your chores,” Aurora said, not looking at Moana, her back to her.

“But I don’t know where I laid the feather duster,” Moana said, reading off the page.

“Then you will have to be punished,” Aurora said. “Come kiss my butt.”

That couldn’t be what she said. Moana must’ve misheard.

She read the paper. It wasn’t a mistake. That’s literally what the skit said.

Who even wrote this? Moana looked up at the top of the page to see what it would say.

“The Slave Girl is Punished, by Ariel.”

Figures. This was how Aurora would get back at Moana.

“I don’t want to kiss your butt, mistress,” Moana said, which was the truth. She nearly choked on saying the last word. She hated the way it sounded coming from her. Girls should call her mistress, not the other way around.

“You shall be whipped if you don’t obey,” Aurora said.

“Then whip me, mistress, because I cannot bear to be near your ass.”

Aurora came over and slapped her. “You will comply, slave! I have been waiting to fart on you all day!”

The audience cheered. Watching a girl fart on another was something often joked about on the school forums. Some dudes had saliva drop from their mouths at the very idea.

 

Moana read the next line. “Make me,” she said.

“I will,” Aurora said, and she pushed Moana down to her knees.

“Now the whole school will know you for the slave you truly are,”Aurora said.

She spat in Moana’s eye, to the pleasure of many in the audience, who cheered.

Then Aurora rubbed her butt in Moana’s face.

“Here comes a big fart!”

Moana struggled to escape, but something was holding her down.

“Like my gravity power?” Aurora whispered. “It keeps those on their knees from rising. Quite handy, huh?”

Moana couldn’t answer. Aurora pushed her butt in her face with relish.

Ppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffff

It smelled like strawberries dipped in barbecue sauce, which is an odd combination in of itself but even more bizarre as attested by the fact that it was intertwined in the stink of human gas.

And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sabrina wave from behind a curtain. She pointed her finger, and a table appeared.

Aurora didn’t seem to notice. She applied more pressure to Moana, and stranger farts rippled out.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfffffffffffff

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssss

The audience was so enthralled. Moana felt ashamed…

But wait, if Sabrina was going to make a table appear out of nowhere, wouldn’t she use more magic as well?

And then, it happened. Aurora vanished, her ass tucked in the pink fluffy shirt of the dress she wore no longer giving Moana fart treatment.

Moana looked around, then saw Aurora on the table.

The audience was confused about what happened, though Moana still couldn’t stand up.

Sabrina pointed her finger at her, and then suddenly she was sitting on the table, her ass on Aurora’s neck.

She threw the skit sheets away, and said, “You may’ve been my mistress, but now you shall be MY fart slave.”

And while Aurora screamed, and the audience, surprisingly, cheered, Moana veered her brown ass up Aurora’s neck and rested on her face.

Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tttttttttttttttttppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

“Ooh, so many jalapeno farts! Long have I wanted to release on you mistress, but never have I had the opportunity! But luckily this magic wind made it possible. And your recent treatment of me has filled me with immense reason to keep you as a fart slave on the plantation.”

Aurora could no longer scream without swallowing massive amounts of horrific gas. She did her best to fight it, but it was impossible.

And then magically, the table doubled in size, and Ariel was on it now, chained as well.

Then Moana’s ass expanded, to be big enough to cover both girls faces.

“Oh, your friend who is often over has heard the news of my awful-smelling gas and had to come to breathe it in for herself! Goog thing I have been toning my ass so it could deal it to both of you at the same time, since the thought of either of you being free is unbearable!”

She bounced her butt on them as though they were nothing but couch cushions.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppp

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwfffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

“Oh gosh, it’s ten times as stinky now! Wouldn’t want to be you!”

The front row in the audience fled from the auditorium. The odor had reached their noses, and wasn’t pleasant.The hornier of the boys in the audience ventured forward and took front row seats however.

Even for them it was diffiduclt to withstand, but they did their best.

Moana gave a performance for twenty more minutes, farting incessantly during that time and saying at the end of it, “I shall never let you two walk the plantation again, without having immense blasts from my ass first. And if you try to run away, you won’t make it. My friends will bring you back to me.”

After the audience filed out, and with Moana still sitting on the two girls, the blond and the redhead, and once even the boys who wanted autographs had filed out (one guy asked Moana if she’d fart on a graham cracker before he ate it, which she obliged with), Sabrina came forward.

“Have a good time?” she asked.

“Yes, thanks to you. I love you, Sabrina.”

“You might love me even more after what I’m about to do.”

“What’s that?” Moana asked.

Sabrina zapped the air, and suddenly they were in a cabin, Moana’s big butt still smothering the girls on the table.

“These girls will be locked away here at all times, and I can zap you here whenever you desire.”

“Oh Sabrina, thank you so much!” Moana squealed.

“And one more thing,” added the witch, saying a spell and waving her finger at Moana.

“What now?” the Polynesian asked.

“Now your fart will smell much, much worse. Try it.”

Moana bounced her butt on the trapped girl’s faces hard.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyttttttttttttttttttttt

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“You’re right! It does stink so bad! I’m going to have fun with this!” Moana said.

But Sabrina couldn’t answer. She had passed out on the floor. Moana’s flatulence was a bit too strong now.

That didn’t bother the Polynesian. She rubbed her hands together, sent ass sweat into her victim’s chins, noses, and eyes, then proceeded to fart as much as a chimney produces smoke when a fire is lit at its bottom.


	10. Drunk, and Now Slave to a Skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana farts on Anna in smaller and smaller increments. Anna misses a class she wants to go to because of this. It ends, but then Moana reveals that Anna married her butt while drunk. Which means the ginger is forced to endure more gas.

“Just two more hours,” Moana said, rubbing her butt on Anna’s face.

“That’s too long,”Anna said. But Moana couldn’t hear her.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

“Oh gosh, I’ve got some really nasty ones today,” Moana said, laughing.

The awful cauliflower and kidney pie farts caused Anna to gag tremendously.

She wanted out from this position;she had an afternoon class Tuesdays and Thursdays that she didn’t like to miss. That cute blond guy Kristoff was in them, and if she didn’t go today, she most likely wouldn’t see him for five more days (technically a week given that two days before was when she last was near him).  
The two hours of farting ended, and Moana’s ass released its pressure on Anna’s face, which was nice.

The gas it had just emitted wasn’t, though. So icky. But at least now it had passed.

Anna looked at the clock. 1:14 p.m. Good, her class started at two. Plenty of time to get ready.

And then that adorable brown ass slammed into her face again.

“Hey!” Anna said, squirming.

“Just one more hour,” Moana said. “You can handle that, can’t you?”

Anna didn’t want to spend another minute under this butt, let alone an hour. And she’d miss the start of class.

Moana squished her butt around, drawing pleasure from her roommate’s discomfort.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssss

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllll

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmtttttttttttttttkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggg

Each fart was stinkier than the last. Anna also tried to put her mind off it, wondering if her professor would mindif she showed up twenty minutes late.

And smelling like she crawled out of a sewer.

Moana’s farts didn’t let up during the whole hour. She loved the sound of Anna gagging, and her futile attempts to shove her off.

She stoop up at 2:17. Anna would be twenty-five minutes late…if she could even move mow.

But Moana’s farts were so strong that Anna couldn’t get up.

“Hmmm, I still have gas in me,” Moana said, smiling. “Want some more?”

Anna tried to shake her head, but even the mobility from there had been lost temporarily.

“Forty-five more minutes of straight up gas. I promise, cutie, that they’ll really stink, so don’t worry about that.”

And then the brown butt smacked down on Anna once again.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmtttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

These forty-five minutes were even rougher than the previous three hours. Anna felt enervated, disgusted, like she’d puke if she had been allowed to eat breakfast, and defeated, as Moana kept on doling out oodles and oodles of sulfur.

At 3:02, Moana said, “Well, the forty-five mintues have passed. But you could use another half hour of farts, couldn’t you my darling?”

She didn’t even get up this time, just applied more pressure in pushing her ass down into Anna’s face, rubbing sweat down into it…

Ass sweat no less, which is not fun to have leak into your pores.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllttttttttttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllllllllllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

If it were even remotely possible, this half hour window introduced Anna to smells so bad she would’ve thought there was no way a human butt could produce it, but rather it would require forty skunks to do so.

If Anna thought Moana would be done with her after that, she was wrong. At 3:35, Moana said, “Another twenty-five minutes, por favor?”

Anna raged at this but there was nothing she could do. She could barely raise her arm, and thrashing wouldn’t help anyway, Moana’s pressure on her face was too great.

But twenty-five minutes was way too long considering how the increments had gone down hitherto.

Moana didn’t care what her roommate thought, however. What she did care about was doling out farts and making someone suffer.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppp

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttt

Wwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“Oh gosh, I really could knock myself out with this gas,” Moana said, laughing. “Good thing I had a bacon feast this morning before you woke up, eh?”

To be honest, Anna would’ve welcomed being knocked out. Anything which meant she wouldn’thave to endure this.

The worst part was that if Moana had stopped at 3:35, she could’ve run to at least see Kristoff before he left campus. Or asked him if he’d be at a party tonight, Thursday was a popular time to party.

She didn’t even have his number to text him with, otherwise she’d have done that when Moana culminated this horrible stink torture.

“Twenty more minutes,” was what Moana said when four p.m. rolled around.

Anna was getting really upset now. Why was Moana doing this to her? She would need a shower already to hang with her friends, Rapunzel and Megara. That would’ve made this day a little better.

But another twenty minutes beneath this ass which never seemed to stop producing sulfur? That wasn’t Buena.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwppppppppppppppppppp

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyppppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Anna choked on the last one. She hated the smell of hardboiled eggs in regular form, coming out of an ass made them much worse.

Even though Anna sawit coming, she had hoped it wouldn’t.

“Fifteen more minutes!” Moana called.

Anna was furious now. Moana could have her fun and games, but this was getting into ridiculous territory.

And now came the pancake farts, which made Anna wish she were locked up in the bathroom she shared with her sister at home when Elsa forgot to flush the toilet, the smell in that case would’ve been better than this.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The most irritating part was that these fifteen minutes produced so much stinkier stuff than all that had been released on her that day.

And now it was 4:40.

Moana popped burritos into the microwave, and grinned down at Anna’s helplessness.

“Twelve more minutes for good luck,” Moana announced.

“Oh no,” Anna said. “I’ve had enough.”

She tried to get up as Moana carried over her plate of burritos.

“You are not done serving me, fart sniffer,” Moana said, kicking her in the face hard and laughing.

Then she swung her butt around as though it were dangling off a tetheball rope and smacked it over Anna’s nose, pushing her back down.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvssssssssssssssssss

Stinky melted cheese and raunchy sausage farts swirled up Anna’s nostrils. She hated them even more then what had blasted her earlier.

Moana had no problem eating burritos with her own gas swirling around. Anna wouldn’t have done that if she farted, but the Polynesian did it as though it were the easiest thing in the world.  
The twelve minutes ended with a long fart which had to have lasted at least 120 seconds.

And Moana still wasn’t done.

“Ten more minutes…eight more…seven…five…three…”

It was 5:45 before these smaller and smaller increment flatulence torture ended.

Moana did a Fortnite dance in front of Anna displaying her ass. Even while the redhead gagged and choked on the lingering icky waves of foul air, this was the most revolting part of the whole day to her, Moana waving that rear end as it to mock her.

Even then, Anna washappy to see Moana go toward the bathroom, andfinaly leave her alone…

Then just five minutes later, as she had been staring at the wall waiting for the lethargy induced in her by her roommate’s fart to subside, Moana appeared after having taking a shower, wearing an adorable yellow tank top and a blue skirt.

“The burritos are ready to comeout as fart!” she announced, merrily.

“No!” Anna screamed. “You’ve had enough fun on me! I’m going to complain to our R.A. about you if you release any more.”

“Oh, but the R.A. can’t do anything about it,” Moana said, sweetly. “You married my butt last night.”

“What?” Anna asked.

Moana showed her a piece of gray paper. On it were the words:

ANNA ARENDELLE TO MARRY MOANA MONTONUI’S POSTERIOR

Below that it said, “Signature of the submissive here.”

Anna saw a signature which she knew to be her own.

“But I don’t recall this,” she said.

“You were drunk at the time,” Moana said, grinning. “When under the influence of alcohol, you might even sell your firstborn child.”

Anna didn’t recall drinking the night before, but it was possible. She was out with Rapunzel, Megara, and Moana.

“Do my friends know anything about this?” she asked.

“They left before you agreed to get in a taxi with me and drive to the temple.”

“Well, there’s only one thing to do, then,” Anna said.

“What’s that?”

“This.” Anna ripped the contract apart.

Moana plopped her butt down on Anna’s neck. “That doesn’t change anything. Oh, and I have something else for you.”

She leaned forward.

Pppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbtttttttttttttttttttt

It was wet and icky. Moana had lowered her skirt and panties before releasing it. Anna felt violated.

“No piece of paper, no farting,” she said.

“The temple has a copy, and Ihave another,” Moana said. “That was only to show you so you know your place.”

“I’ll get a judge to overrule it. Since I was under the influence of alcohol at the time, surely it can’t be legal to do this to me?”

“Hah! Most judges in this state would say you should’ve thought of that before downing the booze. But I’m tired of listening to you yapping, and I’ve got a fart storm to unleash.”

Moana slid up Anna’s chin and settled over her nose, lodging it good and hard in her buttcrack.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssss

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllfffffffffffffffffffffpppppppppppppppppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjjjjjjjjjjjjj

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“Yipes! Burritos are vicious emerging from my hole down there!” Moana said. “I’m so lucky to have a devoted slave to sniff them and lap them up!”

Moana heated up more food, and the rest of Anna’s day was sniffing her farts and at one point even licking her butt, upon Moana’s barking at her.

She hated this so much. If she somehow got rescued, she planned to never touch a single drop of alcohol again.

She had no way of knowing that Moana had faked that whole thing.

There had been no drinking the night before, no visit to the temple for a priestess to perform a ceremony.

A judge would immediately free Anna from her plight, not for her having been drunk and marrying a butt while having spirits influence her, which many judges would never override.

But because there was no evidence any event had actually taken place.

Moana wasn’t going to let Anna know that, she carried on farting on her day in and day out, though she was kind enough to feed Anna with farted on foods, such as Rice a Roni and Anna’s favorite,sandwiches.

It was a couple of months later when Moana invited her friend Pocahontas, and they both had a farting session on Anna, which was even worse than just serving Moana. The redhead hated how both the copper and brown skinned girls were constantly laughing and shifting around and treating her like a couch cushion, in addition to a fart rag.

They left her alone for a bit with a bottle of vodka on the coffee table. Anna only had enough energy to reach for the vodka, and she figured downing some would make the rest of the farts that night a blur, and so she took a long swig.

When Moana and Pocahontas returned, the Polynesian’s heart raced. Anna had taken the bait. All three girls got in a taxi, and this time Moana got Anna to say, in her drunken state, that she’d love to marry Moana’s butt in front of a priestess.

The contract was made, and the ceremony performed.

Without knowing it, Anna had set a trap for herself, and now she really was married to Moana’s butt.

The Polynesian planned to taunt her with this, but the next day her farts were even bigger than they had been the last two months.

Eventually she would inform Anna that she hadn’t actually been married to the brown butt first, when Moana said she had, but the vodka had amended that. Anna’s heart would break, and Moana would treat her to more immense torture.

But for now, she’s imbibing farts by the dozen. Occassionaly, Moana stomps on Anna’s breasts, scarring them and making her feel pain in addition to the foul smells.

And if you’re wondering why Rapunzel and Magara never came to Anna’s aid, that is simple. Pocahontas, Moana’s best friend, dealt with those two. But that’s another tale, and Anna won’t hear of it.

Pppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Moana farted on a bacon strip on Anna’s chest, then stuck it between her toes before dipping it past the redhead’s teeth.

“Don’t you just love fart on food? And toe jam. So gross, but a butt-slave like you must be the happiest ever, especially since I’m so beautiful and you’re lucky to get to serve me.”

 

Anna hated the taste, and the taunting.

But she was starting to really like Moana, regardless of the torture. For months, Moana had been the only person she had seen most of the time, other than Pocahontas occasionally.

So even though she loathed how Moana was treating her, she was beginning to feel she deserved this, and though it tortured her, Moana’s ass in the morning was like the sun, greeting her for the day.

The difference was when night fell, Moana’s ass wouldn’t disappear, but gift her more and more fart.

She did wonder why her friends didn’t come to save her, but with so much gas bombarding her every day, and no chance to check her phone (Moana had put it out of her reach), she was starting to forget what they looked like, and what spending time with them felt like.

And now, when Moana demanded she lick her disgusting brown ass, Anna didn’t fight, but did it, roving over that area, and even planting kisses when Moana allowed her to, as though this were her most cherished associate, and not the box of gas torture it really was.


	11. RA Needs a New Toilet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every morning, Moana farts on all the girls on her hallway. She has already taken one of them as a toilet, Rapunzel. But now she is in need of a second one. Will she pick Jasmine, whom she discovers a new way to play with on this morning? Or Anna, who is one of the prettiest girls under her jurisdiction? Or Belle, who loves to read? Whoever she chooses, their day isn't going to be exactly...easy.

Moana was an RA of a hallway of girls. She put on her cute orange shirt and blue booty shorts, which were to emphasize the part of her body she’d use to dominate girls on her hall.

She stepped out of her room and saw girls heading for the stairs.

“Hey, you know the rules,” she shouted at Elena and Anna. Nita, an Eskimo girl with medium weight, grabbed their arms and shoved them to their knees.

“Thank you, Nita,” Moana said. Then she took a frying pan and began bangingit.

“All of you out here,” she called. “I need to fart.”

Jasmine and Belle emerged from one room, yawning. The former was still in her PJ’s.

Aurora and Pocahontas were the last to emerge. Nita’s roommate was locked away in Moana’s room. She had refused to sniff the Polynesian girl’s fart. And of course, Moana hadn’t liked that.

“You can’t be serious,” Anna said. “We’ve got to go to breakfast.”

“They’ll be serving it for the next three hours,” Moana said. “And though I’d love to fart on you for that long, it won’t be happening.”

That was a little bit of relief for Anna, except for the part where her breakfast would taste like it had been sprayed with Moana’s gas.

First Moana went up to Jasmine, who was onher knees without being forced.

Though she wasn’t happy to see that Moana was lowering her skirt and panties.

“No, you said you wouldn’t do a bare butt face rub except to your personal slaves!” Jasmine exclaimed.

“Today is different,” Moana said. “I’m mad about two of you trying to skip out on this fart routine, and so I’m punishing you all.”

Many of the girls flashed dirty looks at Anna and Elena. They weren’t happy to have to smell Moana’s bare ass in addition to her flatulence.

Nita was excited though. She loved the brown-girl’s fart so much. Most of the others loathed it.

Moana slammed her butt into Jasmine’s face. She smacked each of that cute girl’s cheeks, then let out a rip.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

VVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It reeked so terribly that Jasmine coughed and gagged.

Then Moana forced her to insert her nose in that big brown butt. Jasmine was disgusted, and started to back away.

Nita gripped her hard and kept her steady by putting her knees on Jasmine’s neck and keeping her down.

“Let me go!” Jasmine yelped.

“Running away from me isn’t wise,” Moana said. 

Jasmine’s nose unwillingly entered Moana’s butthole.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Foul meat smells emerged from her anus, and poor Jasmine had to breathe it all in.

Five minutes later, with constant farting stinking up her nose, Moana caught Anna yawning.

“If you’re tired, you should really not have come out of your room so early,” Moana said.

“I was hoping to have peace before breakfast.”

“Peace, huh?” Moana said. “No one gets peace from my butt.”

She moved on from Jasmine to Belle. “You stay there,” she barked, when Jasmine started to stand up.

“I thought you were done with me,” Jasmine said.

“Does it look like I’ve finished farting?”

Jasmine shook her head.

“Then obviously I’m not done with you.”

Jasmine slumped down, grumpy, folding her arms.

“Good, glad you understand,” Moana said.

Jasmine stuck her tongue out disrespectfully.

“That’s it, you have to lick this,” Moana said, raising her foot.

“No, you can’t make me!” Jasmine screamed.

Nita got behind her and pinioned her down.

“Smell the foot, breathe in the food, lick the foot!” Moana commanded.

Jasmine looked at her with loathing, but stuck her tongue out.

Moana’s heel tasted worse than she anticipated.

“Nice grimace you’ve got there,” Moana taunted. “I jogged in place before coming out here so I could torture one of you girls with the horrible foot sweat. But you love licking my yucky footsy, don’t you, Yasmine?”

She hated being called that with the Y instead of the J.

Moana enjoyed Jasmine’s grimace, and at that moment let out a big stinker in Belle’s face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Moana farted on Belle for several minutes; the whole hallway stank so badly. Anna shifted uncomfortably. She was thinking of having French Toast and bacon, and right now she didn’t know if that breakfast would taste right.

And of course, Moana had more to let loose before she even reached Anna. Which sucked so much.

Being on her knees wasn’t fun either. Very uncomfortable position, smelling icky swirls of gas, and the waiting for Moana to pounce on her, all of it was horrible.

Moana kept on threatening Belle with a whip if she didn’t inhale her farts deeply.

Ah, the legendary whip. Supposedly Rapunzel had seen and felt it.

All of the girls shivered at the thought of it, except Nita. Moana could torture her as much as she desired. She sometimes was deflated in that the Polynesian had chosen her blonde roommate with a mile of hair over her.

Then Moana shook her butt in all of the girl’s faces except Jasmine, one after the other.

For Anna she shook it the longest, making her feel revolted, like she’d vomit anytime soon.

Though she didn’t have food in her to vomit, she had an early dinner the night before. Then crashed when she got back to the dorm room after her dance show.

Which was another reason she wanted to go to breakfast early. Not only to skip out on Moana doing this to them, but to fill her belly with a tasty meal in the morning for the first time in weeks.

Finally Moana took it away, which was a relief for a moment. But Anna knew it’d only be a matter of time before she farted on her.

She had a small twinge of hope that Moana would dismiss them now. Maybe she had let out enough gas.

But she obviously hadn’t, for she rubbed it in Pocahontas’ face and let out an extremely stinky fart.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anna tried to picture yummy breakfast foods to offset the awful smell floating toward her and making her light-headed and forcing her to gag, but it didn’t help. Thinking of food nearly caused her to throw up in this context.

Honestly, she was glad her belly was empty, because vomiting in the hallway would not be pleasant, she’d be forced to clean it or pay for damages if that proved impossible.

Jasmine and Belle had risen to their feet, and were heading toward the stairs.

“Did I dismiss you?” Moana barked. “Because I don’t recall doing so. And I have a pretty strong memory.”

“Come on, you’ve forced me to endure enough foot torture,” Jasmine said.

“And I’ve smelt too many farts,” Belle said. “I want peace.”

“But today is keeper day,” Moana said, all the while squishing her ass in Pocahontas’ face. “You never know which of you I’ll pick to take to my room and never let out.”

“I can if I decide if you’re worthy if being my toilet.”

“Toilets don’t make good foot slaves, you know,” Jasmine said, as she came back and sank to her knees, against her will.

“Yeah, so I might not choose you.”

“Then why not let me leave?”

“Because my toes want your salive to wash them,” Moana said, raising her foot once more and pinching Jasmine’s nose between her toes.

Jasmine started to protest, but a shadow behind her indicated that Nita wasn’t going to let her escape.

Still licking Moana’s toes had to be better than going in her room and being treated as a toilet.

Though they did taste extremely gross. Jasmine wondered when the dominating girl had washed them last.

“Time for mashed potatoes and carrot farts!” Moana announced. “Perfect for you, Pocahontas.”

The Native American girl was in not position to try to stop it, and Moana’s butt blasted her face hard.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The whole hallway reeked now. Anna didn’t even think that fragrant doughnuts would alleviate the smell. Or air freshener.

And she hadn’t tasted it directly yet.

Well, not today; she had before. But for some reason it seemed worse today.

Moana splattered myriad vegetable farts in Pocahontas’ face, before moving to Elena.

The Latina girl was gorgeous, with her golden skin and long black hair. Today she wore a red tank top and purple skirt.

“Your makeup is pretty today,” Moana said.

“Thanks.”

“Too bad I’m about to smudge it up with my ass.”

Moana did just that, pushing her butt against Elena’s nose and swiveling it, leaning forward and putting her breasts to Anna’s lips.

“Bet you wish I didn’t have my shirt on,” Moana said, grinning. “Too bad, no up close and personal with my jogs, at least not yet.”

Anna backed away, on her knees a couple of feet, but no more for fear of incurring Moana’s wrath.

“Come closer,” Moana said, also indicating this with her finger. “I actually want both you and Elena to kiss my butt at the same time. A buttcheek for each of you.”

Anna didn’t move.

“Think you’re better than being my butt-slave, do you?” Moana snarled.

She removed her foot from out of reach of Jasmine’s tongue and kicked Anna in the face.

And then she rubbed her toes all over Anna’s nose and cheeks, fresh with Jasmine’s saliva. Anna laid a hand on her face, where a trail of fresh blood trickled down from when the Polynesian girl kicked her.

Anna began running but Nita caught her and dragged her over to Moana while she flailed about.

Nita didn’t let her escape when she dropped her right behind Moana.

“I need some healing,” Anna screamed. “Not to be farted on.”

“You only need medical attention because you don’t obey. Now stuff it, and kiss my buttcheek while I fart.

Anna didn’t want to. But she had no choice. She put her lips to Moana’s blue booty shorts.

“You know you love my butt,” Moana said, laughing.

Anna didn’t. She wished she were far away from it.

Elena and her had acted out the scene before, and Anna didn’t mind Elena’s butt in her face. It was actually a little cute.

But Moana’s wasn’t. Anna always felt like a sewer lid had been shut on her every time Moana farted on her.

And speaking of that…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elena coughed hard, but it was nothing compared to how Anna was feeling. She knew that even the most delicious breakfast ever would be ruined by this.

“Keep kissing back there,” Moana said. “Or I may be inclined to make you my toilet.”

Anna didn’t want that of course. She cursed the computer system for putting her in the hallway where Moana is the RA.

There were other hallways in this dormitory she could’ve been in instead. Safer hallways, where she wouldn’t have to smell Moana’s gas except maybe in passing…

“I’m waiting for you to kiss it, slug,” the brown girl barked.

Anna loathed being called slug. And she wanted to punch Moana for forcing her to kiss that ass.

But she’d be kicked out of school if she did, and she had to remain here or Elsa would be disappointed in her.

So she kissed Moana’s ass some more as bubbly farts shot out of it.

“Wait, I’ve got a wet one coming, let me lower my shorts and panties,” Moana said.

“You are not releasing a wet fart in my face!” Anna shrieked.

“Yes, I am,” Moana said. “And for that outburst, it will be just for you.”

She got the booty shorts and panties down, then forced Anna’s nose to insert in her anus with Nita’s help.

“Come on, let me take it instead,” Elena said.

“Nah, she talked back to me, forced me to kick her, and also tried to skip out on the farting session this morning. She deserves this.”

“I also tried to leave for breakfast early.”

“Yes, but you haven’t made me want to fart on so badly, and Anna has.” Moana sighed. “And gosh, this is going to stink much, much worse than the farts release so far.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It was so wet that not only did it splash all over Anna’s nose, shoot into her eyes, moisten her cheeks, and ickify her hair, but it also went over to Elena who was near.

The whole hallway smelled as bad as Moana’s anus. But of all the girls there, Anna definitely had tit the worst in terms of vantage point and the effects of the Polynesian girl’s dominance.

“Okay, you’re all dismissed except for Jasmine, Anna, and Nita,” Moana announced.

“But you didn’t even fart in Aurora’s face,” Pocahontas protested.

“She’s not worthy of it today,” Moana said. “Maybe another time.”

“You can’t seriously keep me here longer,” Jasmine whined.

“Yes, I can. And stop complaining. It upsets me.”

“Let Anna go. I’ll be your toilet,” Elena said.

“Nah, I don’t want you to taste my poop today,” Moana said. “And whomever I’m taking in shortly is eating my feces.”

Anna went green. She couldn’t stand the thought of being chosen…

Elena went, giving Anna an apologetic look. Only four girls remained in the hallway.

It was no secret that Nita adored Moana’s fart, so Anna guessed it was unlikely she’d be picked. Their RA seemed to prefer doling out torture with her fartss.

There was sort of a 50,50 chance she’d pick Jasmine over her, except that Anna was very frightened considering what happened that day that it’d be more like 60/40 in favor of herself becoming the toilet.

Or 75/25.

She wished Belle had been one of the ones called. Moana loved torturing the bookworm whenever an opportunity arose. She would use her power over them to unlock Belle’s door randomly and interrupt her in the middle of consuming her favorite book series.

“Aw, you all look so adorable. I’m tempted to make all of you my toilets.”

“You can’t do that!” Anna said.

“But I might have tons and tons more to emit soon. Far too much for just two girls,” Moana said, pouting.

“You choose one of us and let the others go,” Nita said, desperately hoping she would be chosen. But she knew herself that if she wanted this, she had to refrain.

If someone were to look at all the girls under Moana’s guidance together plus Moana herself, they would instantly notice that Nita had more weight to her than the other girls, and theoretically she would fart and poop more.

But if there ever was a flatulent or scat completion, Moana would be guaranteed to win. She could release more than all eight of the other girls or her row of rooms combined.

“I know, I’ll be right back!” Moana called. She headed for her room, then called over her shoulder, “Nita if either of them try to escape, restrain her.”

“Got it,” the Eskimo girl said, snapping her knuckles.

Anna gulped. She didn’t like this at all. Moana’s wet fart still made her feel revolted. And the gas swirls weren’t going down. Her knees hurt from being in this position so long. And of course, she wanted breakfast, regardless of the fact that it wouldn’t smell (or even taste) good, she’d have a potent memory of this awful malodorous hallway.

Moana emerged gleefully with a construction hat, and three small pieces of paper.

“Each of these has one of your name on it. Whoever pulls out their own name first becomes my toilet.”

Now this was something Anna thought could be fair. Based on Moana’s usual process, she’d have been taken for sure, but this way there was a 66% chance she’d be spared.

Nita pulled out one, and groaned, “Not mine.”

She held up Anna’s name.

Such a relief. No way Anna could lose this round.

“Well, Jasmine, you go now.”

“50/50 to get my own name? This is stupid.”

“Choose carefully,” Moana said, grinning.

Jasmine started to pick up one but immediately put it back without flipping it over and reached for the other.

“I got Nita!” Jasmine announced, proudly.

“No one becomes my toilet this round then,” Moana said. “Hopefully it doesn’t happen again.”

She instructed Nita to pick but not reveal this time.

Judging by Nita’s expression, she didn’t pull her name.

Which means she either got “Anna” again, or Jasmine.

Moana then instructed the redhead to pull.

Anna reached in the construction hat with shaky fingers. _Please don’t’ be m y name, please don’t be my name. ___

__She shut her eyes before flipping it where only Moana could see, then opened them slowly._ _

__It said ANNA._ _

__“No!” she screamed, jumping to her foot and running for the staircase._ _

__Nita charged after her, grabbed her, just as she reached the story below theirs and dragged her yelling._ _

__“Take her into my room and bind her arms together with rope,” Moana instructed. “I’ve got to deal with this one first before paying my new toilet heed.”_ _

__Nita did so, and Anna entered her RA’s mysterious bedroom, where Rapunzel was chained up against the bedposts._ _

__She sat on Anna’s waist while getting the rope, then flipped her over to tie her, all the while as Anna struggled to break free, to no avail._ _

__Meanwhile, Moana held up a foot for Jasmine to lick again._ _

__“Aren’t you done with this?” Jasmine asked, really not wanting to stick her tongue out._ _

__“No. Now give it another tongue bath.”_ _

__“I’m sick of this.”_ _

__“My toes are tired of your whining. I could’ve picked any of you girls to do that, and I chose you. Now do as I commanded.”_ _

__Jasmine loathed herself for obeying, and Moana even more, but her tongue did emerge from its cavern and gave contact to the Polyneian’s brown heel and toes._ _

__Nita came out after a few minutes and said, “The job is done.”_ _

__“Great,” Moana declared. “Gosh have I got to poop so badly. I hope that my new toilet proves satisfactory.”_ _

__“Nothing wrong with the old one?”_ _

__“Oh no,” Moana said, delightedly. “Rapunzel is still fine. But as I said, I’m going tohave to release much more stink very soon.”_ _

__She started to head toward her room, but Nita was hurt and called her name. “Mistress, any nasty farts for me? I helped you a lot today.”_ _

__“You did,” Moana said. “All right, you can have a very revolting blast of gas. But only if you scoot up close to Jasmine.”_ _

__Nita dropped toher knees and moved over so her face was way closer to Jasmine’s than she wanted._ _

__Moana then farted right up the Eskimo girl’s nostrils._ _

__HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_ _

__RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ _

__Jasmine yelped from pain, though Moana’s own ass washurting from needing to poop cramps._ _

__“Uh, I need to go,” she said, in a hurry. “Go with Jasmine to breakfast, and make sure she doesn’t eat.”_ _

__“What, that isn’t fair!” Jasmine barked._ _

__“My toe jam was your breakfast. And don’t talk to me about fairness. Two of the slips of paper had Anna’s name on it. Probably said she would be my new toilet with a very high chance. And now if you’ll excuse me, I have really foul poop to let out in a lucky girl’s mouth.”_ _

__She entered her bedroom, and Jasmine grimaced. “I won’t bother going to breakfast, then.”_ _

__“Oh, you’re going,” Nita said. “And you’re eating nothing.”_ _

__“That’s mean of you.”_ _

__But Jasmine couldn’t break free of Nita’s grip, as she pulled her in the direction of the elevator._ _

__Nita was pleased that Moana had thought of her. Because even though Anna had a higher chance of being the winner of their game, she—Nita—had been the only other one who could win._ _

__She had actually extracted Anna’s name the second game too. It had been a bummer, but now her heart felt lightened. There was hope Moana wouldpick her next time,and she felt exuberant for this to happen._ _

__Someone who did not feel joy, however, was Anna, as she lay on Moana’s couch, restrained against her wishes, in no positon to fight._ _

__“Hungry?” Moana asked, looming over her. “You did want to leave for breakfast early, and it’s been an hour since then.”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Anna said, just as her stomach rumbled._ _

__“Yep, you’re famished,” the brown girl said. “Good thing I have lots to feed you. So much, in fact.”_ _

__Anna knew better than to hope that her RA meant something like a banana with peanut butter, or French toast, or scrambled eggs._ _

__More than likely she obviously meant something terrible to taste buds._ _

__And then Moana tickled her chin, smiling at her sharp teeth, and then set her butt over them._ _

__“Oh, it’s going to be so good to release, they’re giving me PAIN,” Moana exclaimed._ _

__Icky logs dipped from her anus down into Anna’s mouth. The worst part was that the redhead couldn’t shut it to deny them entry. She didn’t know it but Moana had learned a ninja technique to keep one’s mouth wide open against their will._ _

__That wasn’t her biggest worry right now, however. There was literal feces in her mouth. The gross stuff cloaked her tongue and a little hung on her teeth._ _

__Moana stood up after squeezing out a long one which with Anna’s full mouth curled up to her nose._ _

__“Aw, you look so cute with your mouth full of my wastes,” Moana said. “My perfect toilet.”_ _

__She stepped onto the couch, atop Anna’s breasts and began jumping._ _

__Anna was in pain. And she couldn’t breathe with so may solids blocking her oxygen take-in._ _

__“Start eating it, toilet,” Moana said. “It’ll be so good going down your esophagus, then in your stomach acid. And you were hungry, so why you’re hesitating, I cannot fathom.”_ _

__Anna hated the thought of letting Moana win. But the Polynesian had basically won ever since Anna had had the misfortune to be put on her hall._ _

__She had been so excited when she met her roommate. And her other hallmates. Jasmine was cool, Rapunzel loved her painting, Belle never stopped to tell everyone about the book she had most recently read, when she finished one, before she dove into the next._ _

__And Pocahontas was so much fun to be around._ _

__But their RA made every morning a Hell._ _

__Reluctantly, she chewed the horrible feces in her mouth. Eventually she’d get out of this. Maybe she could convince Moana to trade her for someone else._ _

__“Don’t worry, there’s some for you too,” Moana said to Rapunzel, going to the bed._ _

__She let golden wonders pour out her urethra and wet Rapunzel’s throat, before giving her own feast of brown._ _

__“Oh, I have so much to release,” Moana said, once she finished stuffing Rapunzel’s mouth. She slid off her and stepped back to the couch. “You done with the first course yet, new toilet?”_ _

__Anna had, to her disgust._ _

__“Good, now it’s time for diarrhea.”_ _

__“No, you can’t!” Anna screamed._ _

__“You are my toilet. I can do whatever I want to you. Even spit in your eye.”_ _

__And Moana did just that._ _

__“Ewwwwwwwwwww!” Anna screeched. She tried to shake off her disgust and ask her question. “Moana, I was wondering if you could exchange me for—“_ _

__But the Polynesian didn’t listen, she tickled Anna’s chin and sat down again._ _

__Liquid feces erupted, splattering everywhere into Anna’s cave which was meant for eating, drinking, talking, and should she have found a partner, romantic things such as making out or French kissing and other tongue activities that were sometimes done with a lover._ _

__But it _wasn’t_ meant for taking in awful liquefied excrement._ _

__“Tastes awful, doesn’t it?” Moana cooed, after half an hour of dropping it in. “Oh, poor Anna. Well, there’s nothing else for me to do except…give you more!”_ _

__Diarrhea erupted from her anus like a previously dormant volcano suddenly going active._ _

__Unlike poop, Anna’s mouth didn’t have a limit for what it could take, especially since some of it shot straight down to her throat._ _

__However, it was unfun as another forty-five minutes went by with so much squirting out of Moana’s anus._ _

__“And now, more poop!” the brown girl announced._ _

__Anna hoped she was kidding. She had already let out enough for six people in her mouth, plus filled Rapunzel’s, and then over an hour of diarrhea._ _

__But Moana hadn’t been joking. Feces emerged fromher butthole, splattered Anna’s tongue, and slowly and torturously filled it back up._ _

__Just as it was about done, Moana said, “Oh, before I put the cherry on top, one more thing.”_ _

__She moved up to Anna’s forehead with her ass, then moved it down to her eyes._ _

__FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_ _

__LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ _

__MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ _

__“Fart juice squirted in your peepers fresh from a beautiful girl. You’re so lucky, Anna!” Moana cooed._ _

__She waited for the redhead to be able to open her eyes, in which time she went to the refrigerator and brought back a jar of cherries._ _

__Waving it in front of Anna, whose eyes followed it like a pendulum, now that they could see again, Moana dropped it in the redhead’s mouth._ _

__“Now you have to eat all that poop to taste that nice delicious cherry! But only one,” Moana said, taking the jar back to store it again. “Maybe as time progresses, I’ll feed you with more actual food, though with fart, diarrhea, or poop on it first. We shall see.”_ _

__Anna shocked herself with how much she wanted to get to that cherry. She began chewing through the poop, excited a little bit, some goodness would grace her tongue pretty soon…_ _

__But the cherry was so small and with so much brown gross-tasting feces around it, by the time she bit into it and felt the juice squirt out, she felt exhausted. Her mouth never had to work so hard for one tiny morsel._ _

__It also wasn’t as delicious as it would’ve been had she not been forced to smell farts and poop and imbibe diarrhea._ _

__“Ready for the third course?” Moana asked, when Anna licked her lips._ _

__“Um, haven’t you pooped enough?”_ _

__“Are you kidding?” Moana asked, eyes boggling. “I didn’t get two human toilets for them to not receive much from my ass. I brought you here for lots and lots of goodies from my anus. And considering I have the best butt on campus, you should consider yourself extremely lucky for this opportunity.”_ _

__Anna actually considered herself to be unlucky. Especially when Moana gave her another bout of the feces, and this time they tasted worse than both of the first two times put together._ _

__Also Moana didn’t have class that day, so both of her toilets received tons and tons. Rapunzel had been used to this, but it shocked Anna that her RA could be this full of wastes…_ _

__The farting in the mornings had been one thing, but this was ridiculous._ _

__And she found herself wishing more and more than Moana had taken Nita and Jasmine in as well, so she wouldn’t be forced to eat so much nastiness herself._ _

__She wondered when the next keeper day would be. Probably at least a month. She groaned at that thought._ _

__“And now the evening fart session!” Moana announced. “It is unlikely I’ll stop farting for a few hours. If I do, I’m sorry. Please forgive me for any moments gas isn’t shooting out my ass.”_ _

__Anna wanted to say it should be the other way around, but Moana sat atop her lips._ _

__FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ _

__MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _

__PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ _

__She did move to Rapunzel sometimes, but it didn’t matter. Unlike the poop, which always eventually went down, this fart never dissipated no matter who Moana released on._ _

__Five straight hours she farted, and Anna wanted to melt to escape._ _

__“I know you want me to sleep on you with my butt in your face,” Moana said. “But I don’t know if I can do that.”_ _

__“You can sit with you legs over the couch arm and your body across Anna’s,” Rapunzel suggested, from the bed._ _

__“You’re right!” Moana said, and she prepared to do that, but only after removing her shirt and waving her breasts before the redhead’s eyes._ _

__“I know you hunger for them. Maybe one day I’ll brush your teeth and allow you to lick them. But that’s in the future. For tonight, you get to be up close and personal with the cutest—and stinkiest—butt on campus.”_ _

__And with that, Moana put on a nightshirt and her bare ass lay on Anna’s face, really revolting to breathe in, and her legs hung over the couch._ _

__“You make a nice sleeping bag too, ohmigod, I feel so comfortable. Except for my legs, but that can’t be helped.”_ _

__That night, Anna discovered she couldn’t escape from this brown ass even in her sleep, for she had nightmares about it, pooping all over her, being gigantic and squirting gas at her, and even in one dream she went to the student center to get breakfast and Moana diarrhead on it before allowing her to eat…_ _


	12. From Queens to Toilets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four queens of high school--Belle, Anna, Rapunzel, and Ariel--are astonished to find themselves tied up against the wall in their school gym at night. Then Moana comes in and begins throwing poop at them, before letting them down and forcing them to become her new toilets.

Rapunzel, Anna, Belle, and Ariel, the four queens of Princess School, were now tied up against the wall twenty feet up.

The long haired blond princess represented the Clubs of the school. As in a deck of cards. She had started a jousting club for people who rode on roller skates and swung frying pans at each other. Drop your frying pan and you had a chance to go fetch it or relinquish the match, handing the win to your opponent.

Belle represented Spades. She was the leader of the book club, and preached that people could fight with words, planting seeds of ideas in those who read them.

Anna represented Hearts in a deck of cards. Her love knew no bounds, though she had learned to guard her heard against shady boys ever since Hans, a jock, had harmed her sister.

Ariel was the Diamonds of the group. Treasurer of the student council, she had experience with money and even had handled it in the babysitter’s club she and her friends ran when she was younger.

She also was killer on the swim team. Her father, Triton Atlantica, always said that if you had a way of handling money well, you could afford to spend time in pleasure such as sports.

Though the four queens had different interests, there was one thing they agreed on.

They did not like hanging up in the air. Even Ariel, who had been in many helicopters and had her own private jet, wished her feet were firmly on the ground.

A shadow appeared coming across from light in the rest of the school.

They were in the gym after hours, and didn’t understand why.

Maybe the person coming would explain.

A table was set up in the middle of the room with many crockpots and some waffle irons and big saucepans and Rapunzel’s beloved frying pans.

The girl who entered was wearing an orange top and a white skirt. She had brown skin and was super cute.

She smiled up at the four of them.

“Moana, do you know something about this?” Ariel asked.

“Of course,” Moana said. “I’m the one who put you four up there. Well, with a little bit of help.”

“Well you had your laugh,” Belle says. “Now let us down.”

She struggled against the rope. If she had gotten loose, she would’ve fallen to have her leg hurt.

But she wasn’t worried aobut that.

“I’m not letting you go,” Moana said. “My ass is full of stuff which I am going to throw at you.”

“We are the queens of the school. You don’t throw things at us,” Rapunzel said.

“Yes, I do,” Moana said. “And you’re lucky I’ve chosen you four, over any of the other girls who go here.”

“We want to be set free! Elsa probably doesn’t know where I am,” Anna said.

“You’ll be the first to have it come at you,” Moana said.  
‘  
“Have what?” Anna asked.

“You shall see.”

The Polynesian yanked down her skirt, revealing sexy panties.

She pulled these off, folded them inside out and tossed them aside.

Then she sat on a small pot, silver with a black handle.

As the four queens of the school watched and listened, Moana flirtatiously waved their hand at them before turning back and facing the opposite wall.

And then the sound of pooping.

“Hey, why not use a toilet before coming here?” Ariel asked.

“An actual porcelain toilet doesn’t work well for me,” Moana said. “Or rather, I’m not a fan of them.”

“Who cares if you’re a fan? Toilets are for using the bathroom, not for being pleased with,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Moana said. “There’s another kind of toilet, which can bring me joy.”

“Pots and pans?” Belle asked, incredulously.

“Of course not,” Moana said. “That would be silly. But you will know soon.”

She turned away from them and then her ass greeted the pot she was sitting on with an immense blast.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

“Yipes, farting too? Have you no deceny?” Anna asked.

“Soon my fart will be a breath of fresh air to you,” Moana said.

“That makes no sense.”

“Maybe this will clarify,” Moana said. She put on gloves and then rolled up the poop she just released with it, and flung it at Anna’s face.

“Hey!” Anna shouted, as the disgusting feces dropped down her cheek. “It’s not nice to throw poop at people.”

“You’re not people, not anymore,” Moana sneered. “At least not in the sense you know. From now on, you four are my toilets.”

“Come on, stop this,” Belle said. “You’ve carried this prank on far too long.”

“It isn’t a prank!” Moana said. “You four are going to be slaves to my butt. Usually one would only need one toilet, but I need four, since I poop so much.”

“You’ve only let out a small amount so far,” Ariel said.

“Yes, thank you for noticing Queen of Diamonds. But I’m about to let it out.”

She patted her butt.

And then pounced on a crockpot. And poop churned out of her like water from a leaky faucet.  
Then she hopped off and formed two spheres, hurling them both at Ariel.

“Stop that!” the redhead said. 

“What, you don’t like poop thrown at you? But it came out of a cute butt,” Moana said.

“No one likes having poop thrown at them,” Anna said. “It’s meant to be flushed down a toilet.”

“Oh, it will be, but not the way you’re thinking,” Moana says. “But oh have I got really nasty ones to release now!”

She went over to one of Rapunzel’s beloved frying pans.

She rubbed her butt across the place where food would be cooked on it.

“Hey, you can’t do that to a frying pan!” Rapunzel screamed. “It’s sacrilege.”

“I will use it as a temporary toilet until you four graduate from being queens to serving my tush in all it needs.”

“You’re a monster,” Ariel said. “Rapunzel uses those frying pans for combat practice! You can’t poop in them in front of her!”

“Yes, I can,” Moana said. “And I’m already doing it.”

Poop scrunched out of her butt, till she had a tiny anthill formation of it.

Then she slid off and rolled it together, hurling this at Rapunzel.

It smacked into the adorable blond queen’s face, and a bit shot in her open mouth as she screamed.

Belle spit it out. “When our entourages get here, you’ll be in big trouble!” she shouted angrily, shaking her fist.

“You four are going to be toilet slaves. I’d say I’m not the one in trouble, not in the least.”

“My sister Elsa will come rescue us,” Anna said.

“She’d have to know you were here in order to do that,” Moana said, with a smirk. “But she doesn’t.”

“She’ll feel we’re someplace against our will and come if I think hard enough.”

Anna scrunched her face and shut her eyes as if she could communicate with Elsa through ESP.

“You wish,” Moana said. “But now it’s time for me to really dole out the stink.”

She delivered more feces into a huge pot, then with her gloves started hurling them at Anna and Rapunzel.

A huge glob landed on Anna’s foot and she had trouble shaking it off. Finally it did drop to the ground, though she still felt revolted.

“Aw, my poop doesn’t want to be treated like that,” Moana said, pouting. “It just wanted to hug your beautiful toes.”

“Don’t refer to your wastes as some kind of pet, it’s bad enough that you’re throwing them at us,” Anna said, grumpily.

“Cheer up, you’ll all be my toilets soon,” Moana said merrily. “And it’ll be even better for you then, because you’ll have my stinky ass in your face, and get to taste the poop! As well as any gasses I feel inclinded to emit. Maybe even something grosser than those two substances.”

“You should be suspended from the school for this,” Ariel said. “When my father finds out…”

“I’ll poop on his money if he tries to buy you back,” Moana said. “Or use it on food to taint your tongue with. One of the two.”

“He’ll send the police on you,” Ariel said.

“My father is chief of police, so good luck with him trying that.”

Moana then formed a soccer ball sized sphere of feces, as Ariel said, “He wouldn’t want you breaking the law,” to this shocking revelation.

Moana kicked the ball of poop at them and it bounced off Ariel’s head, then Anna’s, before pivoting over and rolling down Rapunzel’s front.

“Still think you’ll be rescued?” Moana ask.

“Yes, by Elsa,” said Anna.

“By my father,” said Ariel.

“Eugene will come here and fight you,” Rapunzel put in, spitting out the feces which had clung to her nose but dropped down when she shook her head and started to talk.

“And what about you?” Moana asked Belle. “Expecting any knight in shinging armor?”

“Well, Adam could find us,” Belle said, un certainly. Moana was pleased to see her hesitation.

“I have a good feeling none of your heroes will arrive,” Moana said. “And soon you’ll have worse to deal with than poop being tossed at you. But for now, this will have to do.”

And then she began pooping in all the pots and saucepans. 

The smell was getting to all the girls hanging up.

And then Moana loaded them in a cannon and fired them at all the girl’s faces, first Anna, then Belle, then Ariel, and finally Rapunzel.

Glops of the feces stuck on their chins or cheeks. A bit hung in Anna’s hair, no matter how much she shook.

“Oh, this is so much fun!” Moana said. “But how about we kick it up a notch?”

“It can’t possibly be worse than this,” Anna complained.

“Oh yes, it can,” Moana said. “But you need to put all your energy into summoning Elsa.”

“I’ll do just that,” she said.

With her gloved hands, Moana moved some of her poop into a sock, which she hurled at Anna’s face.

“Hey!” Anna said.

“Come on, you know you love it,” Moana pouted, her big lips forming a kissing motion.

“You are disgusting,” Anna griped. “And that hurt.”

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way, because I haven’t yet begun to make you understand your place. But perhaps it is time.”

She lifted one of Rapunzel’s precious frying pans and threw it upward. All four girls ducked their heads, fearing she was intending to knock them out.

Instead they felt the rope swaying, then they all tumbled down…

Anna felt like she had cracked a bone. Ariel rubbed her jaw, and Rapunzel’s head had landed in a pile of poop, which wasn’t fun at all.

Before they had time to react, however, Moana had made a leaping kick and hit Ariel in the face with her foot, with no sock on it, and causing her to smash skills with Anna, who rubbed her cheek.

“Hey, you could seriously hurt us,” Anna said.

“But we are glad to see you’re willing to let us go,” Belle chimed in. She had landed across Rapunzel’s bosom, which she couldn’t say she wasn’t pleased with, for the blond had amazing sized breasts.

“Let you go?” Moana laughed. “I’m not giving up four perfectly good toilets.”

“You weren’t serious about that, were you?” Anna said, attempting to giggle. “No one would ever make someone eat their poop.”

“But darling, I have the most disgusting stuff just for you. I’m sure you’ll want it once you taste…”

“Enough of this joke,” Anna said.

Moana pushed her butt in the redhead’s face, and pushed her down.

“Oh, I’ve wanted to do this in someone’s mouth for so long!”

Feces squirted out of her ass down past Anna’s teeth and lips. They tasted more revolting than she had expected, like soggy Brussel sprouts left out in the rain.

With dirt on it.

“Wait, you don’t just want poop!” Moana said. “You’ve got to have fart as well.”

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Ewww,” Ariel said. “Can you not do that when I’m over here?”

“What? You don’t like my fart?” Moana asked, eyebrows raised. “There are boys who would pay to smell it.”

“Well boo frickey to them,” Ariel said. “Go make them do this.”

“But there’s no fun in that,” Moana said.

“Whatever. I’m out of here,” Ariel said, and started to walk across the gym.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could go anywhere, Miss Moneybags,” Moana said.

“Excuse me, I’md one with you.”

“Well, I’m not done with you, toilet,” Moana said, rushing forward and headbutting Ariel, knocking her to the ground.

“Hey, let me go!”

“I need to poop!” Moana screeched. “Ana you are a toilet.”

“I am a human being with a rich father! He’ll pay you if you let me go!”

“Yeah, and then you’ll send the cops after me to drag back the other girls. Not happening, sister.”

“Do NOT call me sister,” Ariel growled, as Moana flipped her over and bounced her butt on the rich girl’s face.

“It smells nasty back there, doesn’t it?” Moana asked, merrily.

“Yes, like you, fish girl,” Ariel snapped.

“Hum, funny you should say that,” Moana said. “I’m more human than you, toilet. But I think my next round of poop is made from tilapia. OH,a nd Alaskan Pollock. I had lots of fish that day.”

She tickled Ariel’s chin, forcing it open.

Then feces slithered out, bathing the redhead’s tongue with filth from Moana’s wonderful brown ass. 

“Sucks to be you,” Moana said, kicking Ariel’s breasts while still sitting on her face and delivering the stinky solids.

And then she patted her stomach. “You’re in luck! Extreme farts coming your way.”

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Thank goodness I have someone who can smell these now, I could knock myself out,” Moana said,

Then she pulled a cinder block toward her with her feet, a very heavy one, and set it on Ariel’s chest.

After which she slid off and tied up the rich girl’s wrists.

Then she looked at her handiwork.

“You look so helpless toilet!” Moana said, enjoying Ariel’s scowl. Well, not a full one as her mouth had too much poop in it to make a proper expression. But her eyes were furious.

Pleased that she was restrained, Moana hopped over to where the other three girls were waiting.

“Nice moves,” Belle said.

“Why haven’t you tried to run while I was busy with her?” Moana asked.

“I mean, I bet it tastes disgusting, but I wanted to try being your toilet,” Belle said.

Her knees were on Anna’s chest, keeping her down.

“Really now?” Moana asked. “Well, I hope you dislike it, but out of four toilets, one probably wouldn’t be opposed to the wastes coming. And you might all like it eventually thanks to a thing called Stockholm Syndrome.”

 

“We will never like this!” Anna shouted.

“Have you relaly swallowed all the poop I fed you already?” Moana asked, astonished. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing to do but give you more.”

Anna started to protest, but Belle pushed her breasts onto the redhead’s lips, then said, “You might want to catch the blonde.”

And that’s when Moana noticed that Rapunzel was attempting to sneak out the gym door without being noticed.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Moana said, rushing for the table, lifting two frying pans, and rushing after Rapunzel…

But the blonde was too fast, she escaped into the school.

Moana got frightened of losing one of her toilets and possibly being reported and having the others taken from her.

And then she noticed the blonde’s long tresses…

Of course. It would be very painful for her victim, but it had to be done.

She stepped on the end of Rapunsel’s mile long hair. And kept walking across it as though it was a golden carpet.

She crunched along happily, knowing Rapunzel suffered as dirty feet besmirched her tresses, and caused pain to her head…

Across she went, till she found Rapunzel cowering in a classroom, her honey-colored hair having spilled out from it.

“You look so cute when you’re in pain,” Moana said, smiling as she pushed open the classroom door.

“You are a FIEND!” Rapunzel spat.

“I am just a human girl who wants a few pretty toilets,” Moana said. “Can’t blame me.”

“We’re not toilets! We’re students at the school you go to. Now let us all go.”

“Let me think about it,” Moana said, putting on a pensive expression. Then she clapped her hands. “Nah, letting you go doesn’t suit me in any way. And I’d be forced to use porcelain instead of depositing between some cute girls’ teeth. That doesn’t sound fun.”

“Everyone else uses the traditional toilet. You can too.”

“Yeah, but that’s so boring,” Moana said. “And I don’t do boring.”

Then she smacked each side of Rapunzel’s face with the frying pans she still carried.

The blonde rubbed her jaw. “Hey, that hurt!”

“Of course it did, sweetheart, I had to weaken you,” Moana said. Then she ran her dirty foot down Rapunzel’s neck, with hair caught between the toes.

Then she cranked the victim’s mouth open and sat atop it, allowing serpents of stink to drip out and coat Rapunzel’s tongue with the worst thing she had ever tasted.

It was like cement mixed with bananas dipped in apple juice. Moana also let a little diarrhea squeeze out to make it even more malodorous and unbearable for the poor blonde.

Some of it splashed into Rapunzel’s nostrils, making it much less fun for it her, though it already was like being in a prison.

“And now for farts, my super pretty toilet! I know you like them extra stinky and not soft like the other girls.”

Rapunzel actually didn’t know what to expect, but when Moana’s gas blasted out, she discovered it made her even more enraged than the feces filling her mouth, or even the diarrhea.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once she finished farting, which took thirty minutes, she checked to see if Rapunzel had swallowed the poop, which she had.

“So good, dear. Now I can give you more!”

“You know very well I had to chew and swallow so I could breathe,” Rapunzel remarked.

“Wait, you _wanted_ to inhale my farts? Aw, you’re like the absolutely perfect toilet I’ve always dreamed of.”

“I don’t like your gas,” Rapunzel snarled. “But I also don’t want to die from not breathing.”

“Oh no, toilet, I won’t let you die. But you must still be hungry, so time to feed you more.”

“No more!” Rapunzel screamed.

“But I can’t take another step without taking a dump,” said the beautiful brown girl. She sank down on Rapunzel’s face, and let out a steady stream of steamy excrement.

The sounds of her grunting, and laughing, irritated Rapunzel’s ears. All she wanted to do was escape…why was this girl so bent on doing this?

When Moana finished, and topped her off with a sizzling fart,

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppppppp,

Rapunzel waited for her to get off, so she could plan her escape.

Moana was ready to prevent this, and she took two desks against the wall and set them over Rapunzel’s middle, keeping her trapped. She added three more to Rapunzel’s legs, then set a couple of desks atop those.

“I’ll be back for you, toilet,” Moana promised. “Oh, and one more thing.”

She jumped on Rapunzel’s face, pressing her heels down on the blonde girl’s eyes.

“From Queen to toilet, so perfect, isn’t it?” Moana asked, chortling, before she darted from the room, to attend to the other three queens.

Rapunzel tried her best to move the desks off her, but they were too heavy.

Moana arrived back at the gym to hear both Anna and Ariel screaming.

“Oh put a sock in it,” she said to Ariel, snapping up her other sock off against the table, the one she hadn’t tossed at Anna.

This she put back on her foot, and jogged in plac on Ariel’s legs, causing them pain.

After a few moments, she felt backwards on purpose and a fart splurted out of her on Ariel’s feet.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Gosh, what a Heaven you’re going to be in!” Moana announced. She stood up and went over and dropped the sock drown atop Ariel’s tongue.

“It’s got lots of my foot sweat on it, aren’t I generous?” Moana asked, sneering, before going off to deal with Anna.

Belle still had her knees on the chest of Elsa’s sister.

“Thanks for helping.”

“Anytime,” Belle said.

“I’ve got heavy diarrhea to let out,” Moana said. “You might not want to remain there.”

“Let me smell it and hug you! Please,” said the bookworm.

If Anna hadn’t been frightened of what the big brown ass would do to her shortly, she’d probably have told Moana how sick Belle had been, praising the butt which intended to treat them as toilets, and saying how she loved the idea of being enslaved by a gorgeous girl.

But Anna kept screaming as the Polynesian girl lowered her posterioer, that anus of hers ready to drench the poor captive’s mouth with liquid feces…

Belle leaned forward and rested her head against Moana’s breasts, hidden beneath her shirt and bra.

“Lay out the stink. Please,” Belle begged.

“Anything my loving toilet,” Moana said, patting her head.

And then out of her butthole came a tidal wave that was enough to have come from five girls, and not just one.

Belle sniffed it like someone obsessed, as though it was a Taylor Swift perfume.

Anna loathed her postion, and the taste, and being forced to smell Moana’s butt, and that this sick maniac who delighted in being Moana’s toilet had kept her trapped…

“Why don’t you just free Ariel and me and be her toilet yourself?” Anna had asked, while the brown girl was off after Rapunzel.

“Because you two will tell the police and my sweet Moana will be taken from me,” Belle had said. “And also Moana might hate me for it and not allow me her precious poop. Which would be unbearable. She may not even allow me to sniff her farts. Which would make me die of heartbreak.”

Anna hoped she was being dramtic, but no matter how many times she tried to convince Belle otherwise, it was no sail.

And now she felt herself sinking ina sea of diarrhea bursting into her mouth, and endless gagging as her throat tried to resist the awfulness flooding it.

“Fart dance time!” Moana announced.

As she released gas, she waved her buttcheeks and slammed them down on Anna’s face as though it were a punching bag and they fists.

The farts were the blows.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttt

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Tttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

“So wonderful to smell!” Belle announced, as Moana’s grilled chiken produced flatulence deluged the air. “Thank you so much for letting me serve you, mistress.”

“No sweat,” Moana said. Truthfully, she wanted all her toilets to dislike what she was doing to them, but she realized from the events tonight that one girl keeping four locked away wouldn’t be easy. If they decided to resist her, and banded togethere, they probably would.

But with Belle’s help, she could stand against them.

Sure, three against two is often an unfair advantage, but Moana wasn’t worried about the imbalance of numbers at this point.

For one, they would be restrained. And secondly, they’d feel defeated most of the time, giving what she’d be feeding them and her ass fouling the air.

“Now let’s get my three toilets to my car,” Moana said.

“Four toilets,” Belle said, indicating herself.

“Yes, my dear, but you don’t resist. However, I could give youa nickname if you want.”

“Surpreme Most Worthless Toilet Supervisor Who Must Breathe In My Worst Stink?” Belle asked, hopefully.

Moana blinked. “Sure, if you want to be called that. But help me lift Anna.”

Rapunzel did. Then Moana looked down at her struggling victim’s face.

“Oh wait, I need to cover my butt, can’t let anyone see that I’m half-naked, even if it is night.”

Moana dropped Anna merciless and shoved into Belle, knocking her to the ground as well so she couldn’t keep holding on to the redhead. The resounding thud as both girls fell was music to Moana’s ears.

She quickly pulled on her panties and jeans, then returned to them.

“I bet that drop hurt,” she said to Anna, who nodded. She didn’t want to speak, with diarrhea still around her mouth.

“I’ll make you feel better, don’t worry,” Moana said, and she grinded her now jeans clad ass around Anna’s face.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A fresh spout of gagging gripped Anna, making her even more uncomfortable than she had been before. She loathed the smell of squash and broccoli and cheese coming out as gas from her tormentor.

Belle was rubbing her head. “You okay?” Moana asked.

“Of course. Hurt me all you want, baby.”

Moana smiled. Having three unwilling slaves would be awesome, but a fourth who was obsessed with her? That made her feel even hotter and more desired than she had before tonight.

“Awesome, help me carry Anna now that I’m good and ready.”

“Certainly,” Belle said, and they lifted Anna one more.

“Don’t’ worry, cutie, you’ll be tied up when we get to my apartment, and I’ll poop on you often!” Moana promised Anna, the latter of whom wished she had poop in her mouth right now so she could spit it out.

After being stuffed in Moana’s backseat, the brown girl sat atop Anna’s nose.

“I need to make this as uncomfortable for the others as possible, so I’m doing to diarrhea in your face, okay?” she said.

It was not okay, but Anna wasn’t in any position to argue.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

It stanks o bad that after five minutes of it, Anna passed out. And that was with the car door open.

“Great, now let’s go fetch the others!” Moana said.

Belle was looking at longing at where Moana’s diarrhea lay across Anna’s cheeks and nose.

“You may lick her face for a few seconds,” Moana said.

“Oh, thank you so much, mistress!” Belle said, hugging Moana, before sticking her tongue out and lapping up diarrhea off Anna’s unconscious face.

Moana felt thrilled. And the best part of all was, this only happened to be the beginning.


	13. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakoma gets in trouble in school, and the student council president, Moana, comes to punish her.

Nakoma thought that TPing the school at night would be a fun idea. She didn’t expect to get caught, even had her ex-boyfriend Thomas shut off the cameras.

But somehow the principal knew that she had done it. It wasn’t fair, though. She had covered all her tracks, she thought.

Of course, she had forgotten that even on a Saturday night someone could drive by and catch her.

“Will I be suspended?” she asked the principal, in his office now.

“Oh no,” he said. “At Varkham Academy, we let the student council president decide a worthwhile punishment for you.”

“A student?” Nakoma asked. “You’re kidding.”

“It’s the rules here. Maybe next time you’ll think before you break the rules.”

Nakoma was told she had to meet in the student council room on the following Wednesday afternoon, and if she missed the meeting, she would be expelled.

She didn’t want to go, and tried to tell herself that being expelled would be okay.

But her mother would scream at her for days on end if she did that, and she couldn’t bear that possibility.

So she went. Not knowing what to expect.  
It was fifteen minutes after she sat down before the door opened.

“You’re late,” Nakoma said, as the Polynesian girl who had entered turned to face her.

“Yeah, but I’m not the one in trouble,” said Moana. “Now, what will we do with you?”

She looked over afile she had in a maila folder.

“Says here you’re being blamed for TPing the school. A serious crime indeed.”

“You know what’s a serious crime? Homework on weekends.”

Moana didn’t laugh at Nakoma’s joke.

“Hmmm, I wonder what kind of punishment I can come up with for you,” Moana said, pensively.

“A slap on the wrist will do,” Nakoma piped in.

“Nah, not severe enough. You vandalized our prescious edifice of learning. This calls for something serious.”

The brown-skinned girl paced back and forth. Then stopping for a few seconds, she suddenly whirled about, a big grin on her face.

“I’ve got just the thing!”

She marched over, climbed up on the table, and put her butt in Nakoma’s face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“It feels so good to release that,” Moana said, happily.

Nakoma however, wasn’t pleased. Her nose itched from the hardboiled egg farts and she didn’t like a butt being in her face. Had Moana no decency?

Then Moana pulled her face with those buttcheeks as though she were a punching bag.

“I’m leaving,” Nakoma said,pushing back her chair.

“Oh, no, you’re not,” Moana said, standing on the table and making a jumping kick at Nakoma’s back,which felt like it had cracked her spine.

“Get off!” Nakoma shouted, struggling. But Moana sat cross-legged on her back, pressed her shoes against Nakoma’s neck, then threw them off against the wall, removing her soacks and stretching her legs so she could push her peds up to Nakoma’s cheeks.

“Get your stinky feet out of my face!” the Native American girl said.

“But darling, you need to smell all my worst odors. It wouldn’t be fair of my beautiful brown feet to not get to do this to you.”

“When was the last time you washed them?”

“A month and a half ago,” Moana said.

“Seriously? You haven’t showered or bathed in that long?”

“I wash my face every day and my hair three times a week.”

“Well get these disgusting things off me.”

“No,” Moana said. She pressed a heel of hers to Nakoma’s mouth. “Kiss it good,dear.”  
Nakoma didn’t do this but continued to squirm.

“Dang, I need to teach you obedience,” Moana said. “But don’t worry, I’m about to do something to you that you’ll absolutely love..”

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

“Ooh, nasty farts in my undies. Bet you’d love to smell it super up close!”  
She moved her feet back to Nakoma’s neck, then started easing her panties and skirt off.

Once this was done, she leapt forward playfully, tickled Nakoma a bit, then shoved Nakoma’s head down into her fart-strewn panties…

“Breathe it in, that’s a good girl,” Moana said.

And then she sat up, rubbing her stomach. “Oh, I have something else for you, which you’ll love so much! After all, your crime is tping the school…”

Poop dropped out of her anus. First she formed a figure 8, then striking a T through it.

“You make an adorable toilet,” she said. “I feel so good.”

Nakoma finally yanked her head out of the fart-splattered panties prison it had been in.

“Did you really just poop on me?” she asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’ll tell the principal, and you’ll be expelled.”

“If you do, I’ll say you’re lying.”

“Oh really?” Nakoma asked. “How will you explain your poop then?”

“Simple. You’re going to eat it.”

Nakoma twisted her neck trying to look back at Moana. She had to be kidding, right?

From her purse, Moana extracted a pair of gloves, and put them on. Then she lifted some of her poop, breaking the 8, and placed it in front of Nakoma.

“Looks delicious, doesn’t it?” she said.

“I’m not eating it,” Nakoma said.

“If you don’t, you’ll be expelled. I’ll tell the principal that you were disobedient in our session.”

“When I tell him what you asked me to do, you’ll be expelled as well.”

“Nah,” Moana said. “He most certainly won’t believe you.”

“If you don’t have a way to get rid of it, he will.”

“Oh, there’s a way to do so. By the time you go get him, there’ll be no evidence.”

“Haha, sure. I don’t believe you. And the smell will still be here.”

“Oh no, it won’t,” said the Polynesia, pulling out a tube of air freshenere from her purse. “This will fix that.”

“I can’t be expelled…” Nakoma said.

“Then start eating.”

Nakoma looked gloomily down at the feces before her. She didn’t want to bite into them, but it’d be less of an issue than her mother yelling at her.

She bit into one strand. It tasted awful. She spat it out.

“Hey, not spitting. Except from me haha,” Moana said. She got off Nakoma and went around to stand in front of her, then while Nakoma looked up at her, she spat roughly in her face many times.

“I bet you’re having an orgasm knowing a gorgeous girl like me is dominating you,” Moana said.

She turned around and twerked, her butt gyrating with full force, smiling back at her prey.

Nakoma wanted to fight, but she did have to admit that that brown butt was sexy.

“You promise if I eat this, you’ll let me go?”

“Yeah, sure. But you have to gobble up every last bite.”

With that, Nakoma did it, picturing that she was being asked to eat pancakes and bacon instead of feces.

When she had finished that amount, Moana got the rest off her back.

“Come on, I can’t eat anymore of this,” Nakoma whined.

“Oh,” Moana said, patting her stomach for dramatic effect. “I might have to diarrhea. If you don’t eat that, I could do it in your eyes…or on your breasts.”

“You wouldn’t,” Nakoma barked.

“OH yes, I would. “It’s a fit punishement for your crime.”

“Fine, I’ll eat more of your yucky poop!”

“Yucky?” Moana said, incredulous. “Darling, this is the best-tasting excrement you will ever find. And I am letting you have it. I think I’m being mighty generous.”

‘This is cruel and unusal punishment,” Nakoma grumbled. But she bit down on another strand, loathing every secondof it.

When she finished, Moana put her knees on either side of Nakoma’s face, then patted her head. “Good girl.”

Then she flipped Nakoma over so she lay on her back, and pulled her shirt over her head.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I said I needed to diarrhea, and I’m going to do it on your breasts.”

“But you said if I ate your poop, you wouldn’t!”

“No, I said I’d do that if you didn’t eat. I never I wouldn’t if you obeyed.”

“You monster! Let me go!”

Nakoma attempted to punch her.

“Ugh. I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice,” Moana said.

She grinded her ass on Nakoma’s bare chest.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nakoma’s entire body went slack. She couldn’t fight anymore.

“Paralyzing farts are perfect, are they not?” Moana said, giggling.

Nakoma gagged on the pepperoni pizza farts, hating that she didn’t know how to combat this.

As Moana unfastened Nakoma’s bra, the Native American girl grew furious. All she wanted was to be free from here, if Moana had stopped at forcing her to consume those nasty snakes that had erupated from her anus, everything would be dandy enough, Nakoma would’ve pushed this situation out of her mind somehow, and did her best to not break any rules.

But here she would suffer; it wasn’t fair.

Then as she thought about it, and watched Moana grind her butt up and down the hills that were her breasts, she received an epiphany.

“Wait a minute, if you diarrhea on my breasts, it’ll be on security camera. I’ll get it shown to the principal, and you’ll be expelled,” Nakoma said triumphantly.

“Oh dear, that would be so dreadful,” Moana said. “If only I had a friend like Thomas, I could stop security cameras from working.”

“Wait, you know what Thomas did?”

“Of course I do. In fact, because of him, they still haven’t fixed the cameras. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Nakoma was sick to her stomach, and it had nothing to do with the feces being digested there. Well, mostly nothing.

“You’re bluffing,” she said.

“Nope,” Moana said. Then she smiled sweetly. “But even if you could show the cameras to the principal, it wouldn’t get me in trouble.”

“Of course it would,” Nakoma said.

“Nope,” said Moana, shaking her head. Then deciding she had tortured Nakoma enough with withholding this, she said, “The Principal is my father.”

“You’re lying,” Nakoma said, but it was true that the prin cipal had the same shade of brown for skin as Moana…

“It’s true. He’s the reason we’re allowed to do this in privacy. Even if you were to scream right now, no one would hear you except a janitor.”

“That’s silly,” Nakoma said. “There’s got to be students in after-school activities…”

“Only ones that take place outside the school like sports practices. Or in the gym, for basketball.”

“What about teachers?”

“Dad had it put out that there were rats in the school, and that an exterminator needed to come. So teachers aren’t here either.”

Nakoma didn’t want to believe this. She started screaming.

“Gosh, I can’t stand thatnoise,” Mmoana said. She moved to Nakoma’s mouth with her ass.

“Take a shower of diarrhea, my sweet. It’ll be a lovely tasting drink.”

**jjjjjjjkkkkkkkkbabghghghddwwbborffff**

The awful diarrhea squirted into Nakoma’s open mouth, staining her teeth a bit, soaking her tongue, and making her feel awful.

“Scream again and there’ll be more,” Moana said. Then she moved toward Nakoma’s breasts slowly, her buttocks clamoring down the Native American girl’s chin and neck then down the top of her chest, then up those gorgeous copper hills…

“Do you want the right one drenched first or the left one?” Moana asked.

Nakoma wanted to say “Neither,” but figured this would only compel the Polynesian girl to torture her more.

“The right it is then.”

**mmmmmmmmmmmgggggggggggghyhyuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttt**

Nakoma felt dazed in the swirl of the pungent odor coming from that diarrhea.

A part of her womanhood was being violated for a brown girl’s pleasure. So infurating…

And yet, Moana was _hot._ Like mega sexy. Nakoma would’ve melted into her if not for this toilet nonsense.

“Bombs away!” Moana said, now perched on Nakoma’s left breast.

**kkkkkkkkkkkaaaaabbbbbbbbbbttttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The second spewing was worse than the first.

“Ah, and now that’s done, it’s time for _two hours_ of face-farting! Doesn’t that sound absolutely wonderful?”

“No, it doesn’t!” Nakoma screeched.

Moana ignored her and hopped over to sit over her hose, getting it buried inehr anus.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

“Reeks huh?” she giggled. The meat farts were gripping Nakoma extremely. She was fed up with being dominated by Moana’s ass, and loathed all the things she had been told…

“Get ready because the two hours being NOW!”

And soon Nakoma was deep in the situation of inhaling Moana’s potent flatulence, feeling her grind her ass sweat in her face, and seeing nothing but a beautiful big brown butt, as it squirted constantly, making her feel like a real loser.

She planned to never do anything that would wind her in a situation where Moana could punish her again. Little did she anticipate that Moana wouldn’t need a reason to repeat this experience, for she was already ploting what she’d do the next time she got Nakoma alone, and it would be immensely smelly, as well as enormously uncomfortable for Nakoma.


	14. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana loses a beach volleyball game and Belle earns the right to treat her as a toilet because of it. A few days after this though,something happens which reverses their positions, putting Moana on top and making Belle the toilet.

Belle’s butt loomed over Moana, who was frightened.

She had not meant to become a toilet herself.

True, she had lost the beach volleyball tournament. But that didn’t mean she wanted poop deposited between her teeth and laid on her tongue.

Belle laughed. “I can’t believe you missed that shot! It was so easy to hit! And now you’re going to be my toilet!”

Moana scowled, as the pretty French girl’s bare ass sailed near where she was tied down.

Belle rubbed her ass on Moana’s face. Then she farted, big time.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Oh gosh, I may have to open the window, that stinks so much!” Belle said, wafting the air with her hand.

The hard floor felt as though it were digging into Moana’s back, as Belle stepped on her face and opened the window up.

Belle’s toenails dug into her skin relentelessly. Then she jumped on Moana’s chest, landing on her knees.

“That hurt?” Belle asked. “I hope it did.”

Moana didn’t speak. She loathed the idea of giving Belle the satisfaction of having gotten to her.

But the French maiden moved backward and bounced her butt around on Moana’s nose and lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCHCHCHCHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

“Can you smell the horrendous surpreme pizza amidst the gas?” Belle asked, cutely. “I ate all that just so I could release it on you. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Moana remained quiet, but she wanted to break free. 

And then Belle tickled the brown girl’s lips with her urethra.

“I need to pee so badly,” Belle said, and she forced Moana’s teeth apart, then let a steady stream of honey emerge from within her, a liquid of disgust for Moana.

With every moment, she wanted to push Belle under her ass, and do all of this to her.

But hs ehad lost the beach volleyball match.

Her team was undergoing this with other girls. Elsa, Anna, Ariel, and Pocahontas. She had let them all down.

“You know what’s next,” Belle said, merrily. “Poop! Straight down your gullet!”

Moana wanted to fight, but being bound down, she couldn’t. Belle got her mouth cranked open, and try as she wanted, she couldn’t close it.

A serpent of an awful smell dropped out of Belle’s anus, and fouled her tongue. She wanted to spit it out, get untied, and feed the French girl with much worse feces. 

But for now she had to take in Belle’s.

More dropped down. Moarna swore inwardly that she’d get her revenge, eventually.

Though she wanted it right now. Why couldn’t she be in a position to do this? It would be such a blast to coerce Belle into serving as a doormat, wiping her messy ass on the maiden’s chin and neck, and treating her like the toilet she deserved to be.

After another hour of farting, pooping, stepping and jumping on her, and even spitting in Moana’s eye at one point, Belle decided it was good time to untie her.

Moana wanted to jump her now and defeat her, do all this bad stuff to her.

But with her stomach full of so much feces, and Belle being strong now while she felt weak, there was no way she could try now. Belle might escape, and she’d never have a chance to catcher and commence torture.

And Moana couldn’t allow that.

So she let Belle kick her, in her elbows, and chin, and legs. 

“Trash like you who can’t even play beach volleyball deserves to be dkicked,” Belle said. “Oh, and one more thing.”

She swayed her butt in Moana’s face, who was now sitting up.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It smelled of rotten eggs and bacon. Moana couldn’t believe she stillhad room to eat that after all the food that produced the dumps she had made.

“I’d keep you as a slave forever if I could,” Belle said, laughing. “Your expression at smelling my fart is the best! But you’re lucky you got to have it today. After this moment, you’re not worthy of my gas and wastes. Goodbye toilet!”

Belle started to march out, then spun around with a surprise kick.

“Aw, you looked so distraught, as if you were afraid of being abandoned by your goddess! You can worship me all you like, but from afar.”

And this time, Belle left for real, whistling.

Moana swore she’d make her pay at first opportunity, no matter how long it took.

A few days later, she found her chance.

Belle had entered a Fruit Gusher’s eating competition, where she would have to be farted on by both the hot-bikini clad babe and her competitor, Anna.

Moana actually placed her hand over the mouth ofr the bikini-clad girl, then pulledher off stage when no one was payingattnetion, she actually only had her feet pokingout fromtheedge of the curtain anyway as the two challengers, Anna and Belle, sat on the table with peoplewatching.

Moana knocked out the bikin-clad girl, whosename was Megara, with a heavy book, then put her own clothes on her while donning the bikini.

Then she watched the competition rom here chair, asboth Anna and Belle stuffed tongs of fruit snacks in their mouths and had to keep having new bowls placed before them in each of their eagerness to win…

Moana needed Belle to lose though. Of course it would work if she won, but that would make itharder.

She was counting on Anna’s farts weakening Belle.

Honestly Moana was daydreaming about Anna’s ass. She imagined it as being very cute. Unfortunately at this vantage point, she couldn’t see it .

The bell rang, signaling the end of the contest. Belle had four empty bowls before her, and Anna had…seven.

“How did you eat so much?” Belle asked.

“I imagined them as being chocolate,” Anna informed her. 

“Does that really work?”

Anna shrugged. “It did for me.”

Then Belle had to let Anna tie a collar around her neck and lead her to aroom in the local in, not fart away, Belle on her knees.

Moana had to wait an hour outside the room, but she listened hard to Anna’s farts.

When the redhead emerged, she smiled at Moana. “It smells terrible in there. You should probably wait longer.”

“No,” Moana said. “I want to smell your fart.”

And seeing Anna’s puzzled expression, Moana entered the room, and sniffed in deeply.

It did stink immensely, but Moana loved it. She had read a scientific study about how some girl’s farts could make you specifically excited, whereas others might now.

Then Moana moved toward the bed, where Belle lay.

“Look whose going to suffer at whose asd now,” Moana said, smiling, in the lamplight.

“You’re not Megara,” Belle said, frowning.

“And you’re not lucky. My butt has so much gas in it.”

“Don’t you dare put your brown hiney in my face!”

Moana ignored this and did just that.

“I probably won’t make it stink as much as Anna did but don’t worry, I have a remedy for how little it will reek, which you will _love_ so much.”

Belle could tell that the “love” Moana intended with this was supposed to be ironic. She wondered what the Polynesian was planning.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Moana was wrong, it did add a ton to Anna’s own sprays. Belle felt like she was in a room full of skunks. And this was just from two girls farting, and the pork farts Moana released weren’t fun at all to breathe in, causing Belle to gag.

Then Moana slid off Belle and tappedher chin with her foot.

“Okay, toilet, time to feed you.”

“I’m not hungry,” Belle said.

“Oh really?” Moana said. “Well, you should’ve thought of that before eating four bowls of Fruit Gusher’s.”

“I was trying to beat Anna. That’s how the contest works.”

“Well, I need to poop, so you will do as I say.”

“You belong under me,” Belle said.

“That is it,” Moana said, fed up. She pushed two of her toes into Belle’s nostrils. Then Moana got on her stomach and began bouncing around like a hyperactive seven-year-old girl.

“Hey, this hurts, please stop!” Belle begged. “And your feet stink.”

“Of course they do, they’re feet,” Moana said. “If you want me to stop, beg me to poop in your mouth.”

“No way am I doing that,” Belle said.

“Well, in that case, it’s time for you to really feel the pain.”  
And with that Moana stood up on her stomachthen jumped onto Belle’s face and started stomping around.

“No, Moana, stop…please!”

Moana loved hearing Belle’s gasps of pain. Served the girl right for what she did to her before.

“Okay, fine,” Belle said, as Moana stood on her chest and leaned forward with the other driving her long toenails into the French girl’s skin. “Please poop in my mouth, Moana.”

“Say you’re a worthless toilet or I’m not doing it.”

“I’m not saying that!” Belle barked.

“Well then, time to _really _hurt!”__

__Moana proceeded to jump hard on Belle’s chest like a little girl leaping on a bed._ _

__“That hurts! Please stop, Moana, you could send me tinto the hospital!”_ _

__Moana threw herself down so that her knees smacked on Belle’s face and her butt slid from the French girl’s nose down to her mouth and neck._ _

__“Say it now or more pain will come,” Moana said, grinning down at her._ _

__“Fine, I ama worthless toilet,” Belle declared, angrily._ _

__Moana spat in her eye. “Say it like you mean it.”_ _

__“I am a worthless toilet,” Belle said, her voice steadier this time._ _

__“Right you are,” Moana said, cranking Belle’s teeth apart then plopping down over them._ _

__“Oh gosh, this is going to be extra foul,” Moana said. “I wouldn’t dare feed the poop I’m about to release to a porcelain toilet. Only the lowest of the low deserve this, and that is you.”_ _

__Then Moana started grunting as her anus squeezed out horrendous globs of brown._ _

__**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbaaayyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvv** _ _

__**Jjjjjbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrlllllliiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvv** _ _

__“You better be chewing on that,” Moana said. “If you’re not, I will make you my personal foot slave.”_ _

__She didn’t know why she said feet. Something about it felt right._ _

__She let out a whole bucket’s worth. Interspersed with farts._ _

__And then as she stood up, monitoring that Belle had started work on masticating her poop, Moana got an idea and sat the French girl up, then started pulling her shirt off._ _

__Belle didn’t know what was going on but kept biting into the foul excrement inher mouth._ _

__Once her shirt was off, Moana pushed her back down and ripped off the French girl’s bra._ _

__Then she leapt back onto Belle’s face and started patting the French maiden’s bobs with her feet while blasting sulfuric assaults that brought pain to Belle’s nose._ _

__VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _

__JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZ_ _

__It stank of so much that Moana ate, from scalloped potatoes to shrimp a la king._ _

__When Belle finally finished, Moaa grinned. “Ready for more?” she asked._ _

__“Actually I’m super full, no more please.”_ _

__“Yes more!” Moana exclaimed. “You are the most fun toilet I ever had, and my butt is full of stuff to feed you with.”_ _

__Sitting over Belle’s open mouth,t he brown-skinned girl squeezed out so much, stinkier and more disgusting to eat serpents._ _

__**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppp** _ _

__**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjgggggggggggggggggggggggg** _ _

__**Nnnnaaaaaaffffffffttttttttttttt** _ _

__After three more helpings, Belle felt ready to vomit it all up. And then Moana announced, “Diarrhea time!”_ _

__“No, not diarrhea! You can’t be sick!”_ _

__“You don’t have to be sick to release that, Belle,” Moana said._ _

__She started squirting it out, sending the majority of it down into the cave that was Belle’s mouth, but some of it shot into Belle’s nose._ _

__**  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffftttttttttttttt** _ _

__**Jjjjjjjjooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr** _ _

__**Ddddddddddddllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss** _ _

__“Now lick my ass,” Moana shouted._ _

__“No way,” Belle said._ _

__“Remember what you told me? That you’re a worthless toilet. Well, I’m giving you a reason to not be so worthless. Now obey!”_ _

__Belle stuck her tongue out, savoring the stinky ass, lapping up the buttcheeks as well as sometimes sending it into Moana’s anus as she farted endlessly for forty-five minutes._ _

__“You’re going to be my personal toilet,” Moana said. “I’m never letting you go.”_ _

__“You can’t mean that,” Belle said._ _

__“Of course I do,” Moana said. “I’ve been wanting to do this to you for the last few days.”_ _

__“Okay, but not that much feet please.”_ _

__“Wait, you’re not going to fight your toilet status?” Moana asked, eyebrows raised._ _

__“Fighting would be futile. Besides, your fart isn’t as bad to smell as Anna’s.”_ _

__“So you’re saying you like my butt?” Moana asked._ _

__“A little, yeah,” Belle said, nodding._ _

__“Well, I’m going to torture you with feet sometimes.”_ _

__“I won’t like it, but you’re the dom here.”_ _

__“It’s going to be always stinky around me,” Moana said._ _

__“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Belle said._ _

__“Then kiss my butt. I want you to treat it as your girlfriend.”_ _

__Belle smiled this time, and puckered her lips._ _

__Moana sat down and began googling how to make this situation worse for Belle with her phone._ _

___Get a buttsitter your slave doesn’t like to smell the gas of when you go out._ _ _

__That was one suggestion. Moana played on Belle’s boobs with her brown feet as the French girl kissed her butt, and then farts started rippling out._ _

__Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_ _

__Zzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffffff_ _

__Dddddddddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllll_ _

__There were also suggestions for how to make her poop taste worse. And the sounds of Belle gagging as she kisses her butt made Moana’s heart race…_ _

__She did plan to treat her human toilet with feet as well. After all why not._ _

__And then she learned of a diarrhea-inducing shake, which made it different depending on whether you ate poultry, fish, or beef/pork kind of meats with it._ _

__Belle might enjoy her wastes-producing now, but would she still as Moana became more aggressive with these emissions?_ _

__Well, Moana wasn’t really concerned about whether Belle enjoyed it or not. She put her phone away, and decided it was time to increase the intensity based on what she had stored in her ass right now._ _

__She had a pretty toilet slave now. And Belle would be obedient. This definitely was the life._ _

__“Get ready for some real farting!” she announced._ _

__Ffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _

__Vvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssss_ _

__Her eggy farts here weren’t as powerful as Anna’s but they were at least a little close to how the room smelt when she entered just after Anna levft a good while before. Maybe the gorgeous redhead could giveher pointers on fart torture._ _

__As for Belle, she inhaled Moana’s farts as though they were a lovely perfume, which based on how often the Polynesian would release them on her, they basically would serve the same function as sweet scents, though obviously in this case it’d make her smell worse, rather than improve the aroma she gave off._ _

__Thinking about all this, and her newfound dominant position, brought a smile to Moana’s face._ _


	15. A Couple Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moana has been waiting for a perfect couple she can enslave to come into the movie theater, and finally she sees Aurora and Phillip, whom she delivers poop and fart on. Then Anna and Elsa in the row ahead express interest in her farting on them, or at least Anna does.All four become Moana's slaves, and Anna gives her an idea of feeding them all her feces...

Aurora and Phillip went on a movie theater date. She was super excited to see Princess Wild Court, a romantic comedy involving not only a love triangle, but a love pentagon.

It was actually a concluding movie to a TV show, and every fan of it desperately wanted to know which girl Lubbock would choose. Aurora had bored Phillip silly by saying that Holly was best for him but she was betting Lubbock would choose Chelsea.

What they didn’t know was that a Polynesian babe had slid into the aisle behind them and was watching them with an eager look.

Moana had planned this for so long, where she would trap a couple perfect for her butt. She had come to the theater several times to see this movie, but none of the couples so far had been worthy of her wastes. 

But Aurora and Phillip had strong vibes going. She wanted them to be treated by her anus’ wonderful gifts.

She waited for the previews to end and the lights to dim before going around and finally, without giving the blonde and the brown-haired boy an opportunity to react first, slammed her butt into the girl’s face, where poop squeezed out of her uncovered anus, which had to be warm and stinky for the girl to have rubbed against her cheeks and nose.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm**

“Ohmigosh, you two are so lucky,” Moana cooed, treating Aurora’s face as though it were toilet water andher brown ass a plunger.

Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkttttttttttttttttt

Her fart stank so bad even to her. Some people moved to the opposite side of the theater, from three rows back. The odors must’ve been so bad.

“There’s some for you as well,” she said to Phillip, bouncing over to him, and giving his face a butt-grind as well.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Oh gosh, releasing hardboiled eggs as gas was a blast! She smiled down at Aurora, who looked horrible with poop on her face. She also seemed scandalized that Moana had done this to her but at the same time was trying her best to focus on the movie.

Chelsea was making negotiations with Holly to spend more time with Lubbock. Moana decided to say the next few lines along with the characters to annoy Aurora.

“But no getting into bed with him,” she said. “Or I’ll take scissors to your arteries.”

“Like you haven’t kissed him a hundred thousand times in the past week,” Moana quoted along with the actress playing Chelsea.

“Stop that, you disgusting girl, you’re ruining the movie,” Aurora barked.

“Disgusting? Excuse me, I am your goddess. You’re lucky I gave you the time of day.”

“Go find someone else to bug,” Aurora said, attempting to push Moana away from Phillip.

This only excited the brown-skinned girl more, and she slammed her butt into the blonde’s face.

“Here’s some farts to stabilize you,” she said, gleefully.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMM

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It reeked of fried chicken and cabbage. So nasty.

Moana felt so excited. Finally things were going right; she had dreamt of this day for so long.

“Oh, I’m about to release heavy diarrhea,” she said, gleefully.

“Don’t release it on my girlfriend,” Phillip barked.

“You’re nothing but a slave. You have no right to say what I can and cannot do,” Moana barked.

Then she sat atop Aurora’s head and sprung her legs over the blonde’s shoulders so she couldn’t escape.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttt**

The sound of Aurora weeping arose, pleasing Moana, anything to make her butt-slaves more uncomfortable was welcome.

Then there was a peep from the row in front. Moana looked and saw a beautiful redhead watching her.

Next to the redhead was a blond girl, a little older than her.

“Could you fart on us?” the redhead asked.

“You want it? But it’ll really _stink,_ ,” Moana said.

“Please,” Anna said. “You’re so beautiful. I want to know what it’s like to be directly splashed with your foul smells.”

“Okay,” Moana said. Although she had really only intended to find the perfect couple, she loved the idea of torturing Aurora and Phillip still further by farting on others in front of them.

She danced upward and smacked her butt against Anna’s face.

“Oh dear, here it comes, it’s givingme such pains,” Moana said.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppppppppppppp

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Anna inhaled it deeply even as she gagged. It was wonderful to her, to be treated this way. Moana didn’t know how she felt about Anna’s delight in this but considering Aurora and Phillip weren’t keen on what she did to them, that was a start.

Then she danced over a seat to Elsa’s face, and rubbed her butt up and down, left and right, before releasing not jusjt gas, but a couple of strands of poop.

****

**Mmmnnaaaakkkkkffffffffftttttttttt**

It was exceedingly gross to Elsa. When Moana moved away from her, the platinum blonde started to scream, but Anna put her hand to her lips, which also got some poop stuck between her fingers.

“Let Mistress Moana do what she wants,” Anna said. “Also can I eat this?” she asked, exhibiting the poop.

“Um, no, Anna, don’t do that, it might harm you.”

“Nah,” Anna said. “I looked it up and eating poop isn’t dangerous. At least if the girl releasing it is clean.”

“What part of pooping on people’s faces makes you think she’s clean?” Elsa asked.

“You know what I mean,” Anna said, tossing small spheres of Moana’s feces into her mouth as though they were popcorn.

The idea that someone could like her poop was so strange to Moana, but it also meant Anna could probably give her ideas on how to torture her slaves still further.

Now Moana took a high heel out of her purse, slipped it on, stepped onto Phillip’s lap and rubbed her ass in his face.

Ffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssss

Ppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

“You hit the lottery today, boy,” she said, merrily. “Those are first class farts you know.”

Then as he gagged, she sent the spike of her high heel into his groin, causing him to gasp from pain.

“Oh good, open mouth farting is just what you need,” she said. “But wait, how about I give you something better? Diarrhea!”

**  
Mmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppp**

****

Phillip felt horrifice as Moana’s anus sprayed his open mouth with liquid feces. He couldn’t shut it for some reason. It sucked so much as she filled his mouth with it as though he were a washing machine and her ass producing the laundry detergent.

Though that analogy was kinda off since in this case she was dirtying up his insides instead of cleansing them.

Then Moana hopped open to Aurrora where she demanded the blond lick her shoe.

“Ain’t happening,” Aurora grumbled. “Now get off me, you sicko, and let me watch the movie.”

“I’ll lick your heel, or your dirty feet,” Anna said. She had removed the poop from Elsa’s face and gobbled it all up.

“I was at the gym earlier though, and my feet still have sweat from then,” Moana said.

“Wonderful, I need them,” Anna said.

“Okay, after some farts on this loser,” she said. She leaned forward.

Ffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppp

The air was now rich with pancake and sausage odors.

Then she leapt down, kicked off her high heel and held up her stinky foot to Anna’s nose, who sniffed it intently.

Elsa was worried for her sister’s behavior. She would’ve rushed Anna out of there but for the fact that her attention was lulled away by Lubbock and Chelsea getting down and dirty on the screen.

And then they heard them running away, Phillip carrying Aurora in his arms, Moana’s excrement falling off her face to the floor…

“Damn, it’s right where Holly interrupts the bed scene too,” Aurora said. “Maybe we can hide under the blanket in the front rows down there?”

“You’re not going _anywhere,_ Moana snarled, giving a leaping kick into Phillip’s back, causing him to drop Aurora and fall himself enaring her between his arms.

Moana stomped on Phillip’s back with her bare feet, beating him down. Then Elsa came forward to help her pull Aurora up, not because she wanted to, but on Anna’s urging she felt she must.

Anna herself was bent low, scooping Moana’s poop into her mouth in the middle of the aisle. 

Moana was plsed to see this. Soon they would all get to feast on her anus’ produce. But for now, she needed to keep Aurora and Phillip restrained.

Then kepting her feet driving into Phillip’s back, and instructing Elsa to tease his nose with her own feet, Moana let out a deluge of poop on Aurora.

****

**Kkklllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffftttttttttttt**

**Mmmmmmmmmooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Ddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

The whole theater was pungent now with her feces aroma swirling everywhere. People were leaving, scowling at Moana as they passed.

She waved and released a jumbo fart.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Smells like steak and green beans,” Anna said, giggling, from the seat next to Aurora’s. “Completely disgusting.”

Then she began licking the blond girl’s poop-splattered face, getting very close to the Polynesian girl’s butt. Moana could recognize the look in her eyes as love. Anna adored this.

Elsa didn’t seem pleased about the farts, but she also was enjoying Phillip bathing her feet with his tongue.

But that was just the beginning. Moana planned to keep all four of them, two against their wishes.

After the movie, with Anna and Elsa’s help, she got Aurora and Phillip chained down in her car. Anna couldn’t resist and got in the floorboard where Aurora’s legs were.

“You okay down there? You’ll be cramped,” Moana said.

“I want to be as close to your butt as possible,” Anna said.

“Okay,” Mona said, getting into the driver’s seat.

The seat had a hole in the back of it where Moana’s posterior shone brightly, and Annapressed her face to it the whole ride.

At a stoplight, Moana warned her slaves that something really foul would emerge from her anus in two seconds.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

…her butt went, right in Anna’s face and splashing her hair a little, and even a smattering shot into her eyes.

At this Anna began licking the posterior before her as if her life depended on it.

Elsa’s seat also had a hole in it and Moana had insisted that she sit onher knees in the passenager seat, even though this would be uncomfortable, sothat Phillip could watch her peds the whole way home.

Elsa hadn’t wanted too, but seeing Anna’s misty face as she pled for her to obey, she had agreed.

Moana had also put a brace on Phillip’s head and taped his eyes open so he couldn’t shut them. So the whole way all he could do was start at Elsa’s feet. Also, since they were driving at night, Moana had duct taped a flashlight onto his arm and his arm was fastened so he couldn’t turn it off and be sitting in mostly darkness.

Of course Moana had an overhead light but didn’t want it on while she drove.

Finally they arrived at the condo where she lived. She had farted nonstop the last twenty minutes of the drive and Elsa kept wanting to escape. Also having to smell that awful stuff on top of being in an uncomfortable position was horrific.

Anna enjoyed every minute though. She was the reason Elsa didn’t bolt when they arrived. She decided she’d try to convince her to leave. Of course, Elsa could in theory live her life without Anna but she had already done that for fourteen years. She couldn’t deal with that anymore.

Aurora and Phillip were tied down, but Elsa and Anna allowed to move around as they pleased, though Anna was reluctant to be in any room where Moana wasn’t, and insisted on sleeping in Moana’s bed with the brown ass on her face, ready to blast out at her during the night.

 

After three days of only feeding Anna with her poop, though occasional diarrhea dumps in the other three slave mouths, Moana went into the toilet room and clapped her hands.

(Note this wasn’t an actual bathroom, though Elsa and Anna did help her remove the porcelain toilet, as it wouldn’t be needed anymore. But mostly Moana told her slaves that they weren’t worthy of watching her bathe, except for Anna, who was always eager to give her a back rub with her tongue, though Moana insisted she brush her teeth first.)

“Okay, slaves,” Moana said. “I’m going to feed you now. For Anna, a sandwich.”

She presented a plate with two slices of bread having some bologna, cheese, tomato, and lettuce on it. As well as Anna’s preferred condiment, mustard.

Then Moana saet it on Elsa’s back. “You will be my table for a minute,” she said.

Anna was jealous, she wanted to be a table or anything to Moana. But then the Polynesian girl squeezed out a strand of poop, right on the bottom bread slice.

****

**Hhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjfffffffffvvvvvvvvv**

She then put the sandwich top and delicious ingredients down on the poop, then passed it to Anna who ate it with glee.

Aurora looked as though she’d vomit, her face green. Elsa started to sit back when Moana said, “Wait, I need your back to fix _your_ meal on.”

She pulled out a plate of spaggetti.

“There’s no meatballs in it,” Elsa said, critically.

“Excellent observation,” Moana said. “I can fix that.”

Setting the plate on Elsa’s back, she sat on it and a deluge of poop erupted.

****

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkaaaaaaaffffffffttttttttlllllllllllllllllll**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Fffffffffffffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyygggggggggggg  
**

Then she put gloves on so she could rip some off and shape it into meatball-sized portions, then mix it among the spaghetti.

“Now there’s poopballs, just for you,” Moana said, sweetfly, setting the plate before Elsa as though she were a dog.

“I’m not eating that,” Elsa said.

“If you don’t, I will walk around thee condo with my feet on your face for three days. Won’t that be fun?”

“You’re a monster,” Elsa said.

“No, I’m your mistress. Now do what I say.”

“Can I at least have a fork?”

Moana handed her a plastic one. “So you don’t get any ideas,” she said.

And then she gasped. “I forgot to put Parmesan cheese on it, I’m sorry, one mo’.”

She ran from the room to grab the green can filled with that.

“Her poop isn’t so bad when you get used to it,” Anna said to her sister.

“I didn’t want to have to get used to it,” Elsa said.

“Fling me a poopball then.”

Elsa grinned and used her plate as a stand and her fork as a catapult to send one of the feces spheres into Anna’s mouth, where she chewed it slowly, grinning all the while.

“You people are sick!” Aurora said. “It’s one thing for her to make you two eat that stuff, but why force us to watch?”

“She doesn’t _make_ me eat it,” Anna said, patting her chest. “I do so voluntarily.”

“Yeah, because you’re disgusting.”

“Don’t you dare say that about my sister!” Elsa said. She put her feet in Aurora’s face. “Sniff them!”

Moana returned, and was pleased at the scene. “Good, keep her occupied while I prepare her meal.”

She sprinkled Parmesan on Elsa’s spaghetti, then danced over to rub her butt in Anna’s face.

“And a fart for you,” she announced.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppp

Ddddddddlllllllllllllllllllggggggggggggggggggg

Anna sniffed it deeply, gagging all the while, and growing sad when Moana left to fix the other two’s meals.

“My girlfriend doesn’t like your feet, you know,” Phillip said to Elsa.

“Yeah, I bet she fantasizes about Anna’s,” Elsa said, squeezing Aurora’s nose between her big toe and the one next to it.

“She does not! Who the heck likes feet?”

“”I’ve had enough of you,” Anna said, wiggling her toes against his face and even sticking two of them in his nostrils.

He opened his mouth to scream at her but she put one of her feet down on his tongue and shook it all about.

Phillip didn’t like her getting toe jam everywhere, but wasn’t in any position to fight.

Moana returned with a snack tray on legs which she set up and displayed what she had.

Hot dog buns, a bottle of ketchup, one of mustard, and a jar of mayonnaise.

Then she help up three corn dogs.

“How do those go together?” Anna asked, as she moved one of her feet to stick her toenail in Phillip’s ear, spinning it around.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Moana said, grinning. “But first you’ll smell it.”

Then she set the hot dog buns up and one by one sat on them, emitting a strand of poop.

****

**Llllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzgggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttt ******

****…her ass greeted the first one. It stank immensely, to Anna’s delight but not so much the others in the room, other than Moana herself since people can tolerate their own odors of course.** **

********** **

******Tttttttttllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkk** ** **

****…went the second strand. It put off grosser odors than the first.** **

****> b> llllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
** **

**…it went on the third Anna licked her lips, she desperately wanted to taste some more of her mistress’ emissions…**

**Moana farted on the last hot dog bun for a few minutes, then on each of them put a different condiment.**

**“Can I have the mustard one, please! Pretty please?” Anna begged, her hands clasped together in prayer fashion. She had released her feet hold of Phillip, though he wasn’t happy, her goe smells still lingered and now he was bombarded with Moana’s wastes’ odors as well.**

**“Oh, all right, I do love a begger,” Moana said, handing it to her. Elsa watched with growing dread as her sister nibbled on it, savoring every bite.**

**Then Moana carried the hot dog plate over.**

**“You’ve hardly touched your spaghetti,” she chastened. “If you don’t eat now, you will starve in the morning. I’m warning you.”**

**Elsa grumbled and let Aurora’s face go free of her peds as she went to sit by Anna so the sisters could enjoy a meal together.**

**“Open wide,” Moana said to Aurora, holding out a poop dog.**

**“I am _not_ eating your poop,” Aurora grumbled.**

**“You are if you don’t want to spend the whole night with my foot in yoru mouth.”**

**“Better that than your wastes,” Aurora said, spitting at Moana.**

**“Hey! Only a mistress is allowed to spit on her slaves,” Moana growled. She started spewing saliva spike after saliva spike at Aurora.**

**“Cut it out!” the blond exclaimed.**

**“I’ll help with that,” Anna said. “Be right back, Elsa.”**

**She came over and pushed her lips to Aurora’s, savoring her sister’s feet smells that had gotten into Auora’s lips.**

**“What the hell?” Aurora asked, when she pulled away. “I have a boyfriend, you know.”**

**“Yeah, but you love my breasts, so I thought you’d like my lips, too,” Anna said.**

**“What? I haven’t looked at your breasts.”**

**“Yeah, you have,” Anna said. She ripped off her shirt and unfastened her bra, displaying those white balloons.**

**“I have an idea,” she said to Moana. Pulling some of the poop out from one bun, she put it atop her breast and held it over Aurora’s mouth.**

**The blond watched the boob as it drew closer and closer, licking it furiously when it was close enough.**

**Then Anna let Moana’s poop drop into Aurora’s mouth. Reluctantly though. She wanted to eat it herself.**

**“I’ve got her,” she said to Moana.. “She’ll eat the meal you made.”**

**“Thanks, Anna! For that, you deserve the worst fart of the night.”**

**Anna’s cheeks glowed with joy as Moana pushed her brown ass into the redhead’s face.**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTHTHTHTHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Moana hadn’t been kidding. It was filled with so many foul smells from foods ranging from pepperoni pizza to Ham and cheese Hot Pockets.**

**Then she hopped over to the snack tray, giggling, and set up a tray-plate sort of thing with the corn dogs.**

**“And now, time for Phillip’s meal,” she said, gleefully.**

**She rubbed her ass on the bread covering the corn dogs before pooping on all of them.**

********

****Llllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkk** **

****WWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT** **

****Hhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** **

********

**Now Elsa wanted to escape, but fearing that leaving the room would make Moana angry, she moved closer to Anna, and began making a show of eating her spaghetti.**

**Moana carried the tray-plate over to Phillip.**

**“Now the moment you’ve been waiting for, hungry boy,” she said, waving a corn dog in his face.**

**“I’m not eating that,” he said, solemnly.**

**“Of course you are,” Moana said.**

**“My girlfriend is receiving sexual pleasure with another girl. I’m useless.”**

**“Of course you’re useless, you’re a loser,” Moana said to him. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t eat.”**

**“What is the point? I just want to die.”**

**“Stop being morose. You are my slave, and I demand you eat.”**

**“Only if you let me lick your breasts,” he said.**

**“My breasts are only for Anna. Not for you, loser,” Moana barked. Then she brightened. “You can lick my feet though. If that doesn’t satisfy you, I’ll make you starve for twodays.”**

**It was true that he didn’t want to starve. With several misgivings, he allowed her to stick a foot in his mouth, then tap his forehead with the other…**

**Then she lifted one of the corn dog sticks between her toes after removing the foot from his mouth after five minutes of his licking it, then offered him the corn dog.**

**He bit down on it, despising the taste, but glad that some girl was giving him attention while Aurora cheated on him with Anna’s boobs.**

**After he ate halfway down the first corn dog, Moana said, “I have something to make this even better for you, loser!”**

**And she sat on the try portions where one would normall put vegetable portions, and a stream of pee leaked out of her, to his horror.**

**To make it even worse, she dipped the corn dog in as though the urine were a condiment, or lemon juice, or something of that sort, then held it up for him to bite into.**

**“I don’t want to taste your pee!” he shouted. Anna looked over, she hadn’t gotten to imbibe that precious nectar yet.**

**“I’ll give you a full golden shower later,” Moana promised her.**

**“Oh, I love you so much, goddess!” Anna said, her eyes shining.**

**She turned back to Phillip, who insisted he wasn’t eating it.**

**“Look, you and Aurora are going to be full toilets after this. I’ve been going easy on you, only feeding you diarrhea, but no more after tonight. Starting tomorrow I will poop in your mouth freely or urinate. You’ll be lucky if I’m kind enough to offer you a nice dinner like this. Now eat it without complaining before I decide you’re not worthy of any food whatsoever.”**

**Phillip scowled at her, but bit into the corn dog, now drenched with her pee.**

**He hated it and started gagging.**

**“You’re not done with this corn dog, and there’s two more after. Do not stop,” Moana barked.**

**He did as she commanded, very grudgingly, wishing he could break free from the bounds that restrained him.**

**Eating three corn dogs dipped in pee wasn’t fun at all, they lost all the good flavor they should have had. When he bit down in the bread and exposed the meat, she would always dip it in the pee again, reinforcing the ickiness.**

**For the third one, she stuck it half eaten in her anus and farted on it for ten minutes straight, then instructed Anna to pull the stick out with her teeth and feed Phillip that way.**

**She did so, happily, and as Phillip bit further and further down, her lips loomed before him, super cute.**

**But they never touched his. As soon as he finished the corn dog, she spit the stick out and began licking Moana’s bare ass.**

**After fifteen minutes of this, when Elsa had finished her own plate of spaghetti, Moana decided to give Aurora diarrhea straight in her eyes.**

********

****Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkkkkkvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** **

**Aurora screamed and thrashed about, but Moana didn’t’ seem to feel it. She loved seeing her slave unable to open her eyes, when she stepped away.**

**Then she said to Anna, “You ready for that golden shower?”**

**“Yes!”**

**“We’ll do it in my bedroom,” Moana said. Thens he snapped her fingers. “And Elsa, I want you to rub your feet on their faces for the next hour. That is their dessert.”**

**Elsa signed, but did as she was told, watching Anna jumping for joy as the two girls exited. She had to do this for her sister.**

**After Moana peed all over Anna’s body and even quenched her thirst with it, she said, “And now, time for your dessert, my sweet.”**

**She sat on a chocolate cake slice, and farted.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Then she covered it in poop.**

********

****Kkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk** **

********

**“Enjoy,” she said, and Anna dug in, even though now the room smelled worse than the toilet room had. Chocolate that Moana had released on was the best thing Anna had ever tasted. She was in heaven.**


	16. Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finds herself shrunk to Barbie size, where Moana farts and defecates on her. She learn sthere's other fart slaves and that they are only fed on Moana's droppings. Then Rapunzel is brought in and added to the Polynesians's collection. Life is pretty stinky for all of her slaves, which also includes Aurora and Merida.

Anna was freaked out one morning when she woke up and found everything much bigger than it should have been.

“How do you like being Barbie-sized?” sneered a voice.

She looked up to see Moana, a beautiful brown maiden, leering down at her.

“Ah, my slave, awake and bright.”

“Wait, what? Why would you call me a slave?”

“Because of this,” Moana standing straight up and spinning around, displaying her pink booty shorts.

It went well with her beige tank top from a fashion standpoint. But Anna wasn’t prepared for Moana slipping those booty shorts down along with her panties and revealing her gigantic ass, well big from Anna’s perspective.

These two buttcheeks dropped on her before she could react. Also they were smelly, as if Moana hadn’t wiped her rear end the last time she went to the toilet and dropped the big brown ones.

Ffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttt

…the ass said, after applying pressure.

Yuck, Moana farted! Why would anyone do this to someone?

Anna wanted to voice this but her Barbie-sized face was squished beneath hills and hills of brown flesh. That didn’t stop her from opening her mouth though, and instantly regretting it.

Moana’s gas flooded onto her tongue and made her loathe her situation even more.

Then the butt rubbed against her lovingly, like a cat’s might. She couldn’t believe Moana could subject someone to this. But her posterior movements were kind of cute. Just not the fact that it smelled and she released fart.

And then, unprepared for it, a deluge of feces emerged from her anus and splattered all over Anna’s body.

What the heck, surely this was a mistake? There was no way Moana intended to _poop_ on her right? It was so disgusting but a hundred percent an accident, right?

Moana shot forward then pulled her booty shrots back up.

She came over and grinned down at her slave. “How do you like being my toilet doll? There will be more of that before you know it.”

“You mean you were _trying to poop on me?”_

_“Not trying, I did. And I’ll do it again.”_

_“But how can you?”_

_“I told you, you’re my slave. Also no back talk or I can make you really uncomfortable.”_

_“Hard to see how you can make me more uncomfortable than this.”_

_“I’ll demonstrate then,” Moana said, once more pulling her booty shorts down._

_This time though, she didn’t bring it into contact with Anna’s body._

_“Time to water my poop flowers,” Moana said, cutely, just before her urethra burst with golden goodness…or foulness, from the point of view of the redhead._

_It turned the solid poop on her, icky as it was, into an even more gross sticky, mucky mess._

_“Oh, and one more thing, loser,” said the hot Polynesian, when she finished peeing. She waved her ass above Anna, tauntingly._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_“You won’t have fresh air for half an hour I think, enjoy!” Moana said, before dancing away._

_She wasn’t kidding, the fart odors lingered for a good while keeping Anna gagging, but even once that had died down, she was still covered in wet poop and felt gross as heck._

_When Moana returned, Anna snapped at her. “Okay, you’ve had your fun, now change me back.”_

_“Not happening, slave,” Moana said, spitting on her chest, still submerged by the brown stuff. “But you’re not my only loser, otherwise you’d have so much work cut out for you.”_

_“There are more girls you did this to besides me?” Anna asked, hopefully. The gears were already turning in her head to convince the others to plot an elaborate escape which would leave Moana unable to reclaim all her slaves._

_“Mmm-hmmm,” Moana said, bending down to an area Anna could not see given she lay on a table supine and the poop on her was heavy, but even had she sat up she wouldn’t have had this in view._

_When the Polynesian straightened up, she laid another doll-sized girl on the table._

_A cute blond wearing a pink dress._

_“Anna, meet Aurora.”_

_“I wish I could see her without poop all over her,” Aurora grumbled._

_“I’ll show you a picture,” Moana said, opening her smartphone and displaying a photo of Anna and Elsa out in the flower path, having a good time._

_“Which one is she?” Aurora asked._

_“The redhead.”_

_“Oh good, I don’t typically fall for blondes.”_

_“You know I’m not going to let you date,” Moana said. “Also, it’s time for me to fart.”_

_“No, mistress, I’ve had enough for now!”_

_“I’ve been on the other slave for the last hour, so quit your whining,” Moana said, her booty shorts down again._

_“But you had me face down in your sock! I had to smell your foot the whole way downstairs! Completely unfair.”_

_“Shut up! No back talk. Losers aren’t supposed to receive fair treatment.”_

_“But mis—“_

_Before Aurora could finish her statement though, the Polynesian’s ass was on her face._

_Fffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttt_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssspppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_“What fun this is, eh Anna?” Moana asked, laughing._

_Anna frowned but she supposed it was better than having fart burst into her face, but only slightly._

_Poor Aurora though, she was cute. If only they could force Moana to experience a taste of her own medicine…_

_But when Anna pictured doing this to Moana, it made her feel sick. Poop belonged in a porcelain toilet, not dumped out on a doll-sized human being._

_Fffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttt_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppp_

_Wwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_The farts weren’t stopping, and Anna felt worse and worse. She had a feeling that Aurora’s position was less fun than hers at least as far as the gas went, but not on the wavelength of what had been dumped on Anna._

_Then Moana leaned forward, her head above Anna’s, and she said erotically, “What’cha thinking about?”_

_Why did she have to sound so damn sexy when she was torturing them?_

_And then she began spitting, fourteen, fifteen times, after which she smiled, extracted a glove from her purse, on Anna’s other side, and forced Anna’s mouth opened._

_“Keep it open, slave,” she said._

_Anna wanted to shut it but feared Moana would do something worse to her, so did._

_Glurp_

_A wet glob of saliva splashed down, a lot of it getting in her mouth._

_“Swallow that, loser,” Moana said._

_Anna did so, the yucky spit being as much as a tall glass of water. At least it quenched her thirst…_

_But it was a nightmare going down her throat._

_“You’re not deserving of my butt directly in your face, slave, but no matter I shall still give you farts.”_

_She moved over and once more wagged her butt above Anna in a point where her gaze could not escape the taunting, unless she shut her eyes. The problem was Moana’s ass made her feel good to look at. It was just what would come out of it she feared._

_Fffffffffffffffftttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffff_

_Dddddddddddddddddlllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddddddd_

_So much stink. Still, she wasn’t prepared for what Moana said next as she leapt off the table._

_“Now you two will feast on my poop and I will be back later only when Anna is clean.”_

_Anna stared at her. She had to be kidding, right?_

_But Moana just smiled, then placed a wired fence around the border of the table._

_“Don’t try to break through that,” she said. “It’s electrifying.”_

_Then she danced away._

_Aurora came over and stuffed some poop in her mouth._

_“Um, we don’t actually have to eat this, do we?” Anna asked._

_“If you get hungry, we’ll get nothing else, just so you know.”_

_“But isn’[t poop unhealthy to eat?”_

_“Nah, it just tastes awful. It’s only unhealthy if our mistress has a sexually transmittable disease, which she doesn’t.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“I’ve been eating it for a week and I’m fine. But gosh did I resist at first.”_

_“Well, I’m not touching it,” Anna said firmly._

_“You are if you don’t want to die.”_

_“She’ll kill me if I refuse?” Anna asked, alarmed by this new horror._

_“No, you’ll starve yourself to death. Moana won’t feed you.”_

_“That’s cruel…and unusual.”_

_“This whole situation is unusual,” Aurora said, removing more poop from Anna and biting into it. Then she frowned, swallowing. “Yuck, spit was on that.”_

_“She peed on me as well.”_

_“You better eat what has pee on it, I don’t do that.”_

_“I don’t want any.”_

_“I am going to force you to eat then, I’m not letting you die, based on your picture, you’re a babe.”_

_Aurora took a thin metal tray Moana had left behind and scooped some of the wet poop off of Anna’s legs onto it, then brought it to her face._

_“I said I don’t want it!”_

_“I need you to do it! Please! I’m lonely here. Please share in my plight. Maybe together we can come up with an escape plan.”_

_“Great, we can start now.”_

_“You can’t think on an empty stomach,” Aurora chastened. “Now open up.”_

_Anna did so, very reluctantly. The contents of the tray dipped into her mouth, extremely gross. Moana was so hot, though. Why would a hot girl do this?  
She took a second and a thirdhelping. Aurora instructed her on how to imagine it was a feast of wonderful food like fried chicken and mashed potatoes, that made it go down easier._

_But much as she thought she should hate the situation, the thought kept entering Anna’s mind that at least Moana wasn’t that bad to serve. Of course this could’ve been her absence._

_“Where is she anyway?” Anna asked, when she could sit up, as Aurora had consumed all the poop from her face and arms and torso._

_“She has another couple of slaves, Merida and Elena. And I think she’s working on nabbing a fifth.”_

_“Oh,” Anna said._

_“Now that she has two redhead slaves, I bet the next one she nabs will be blonde.”_

_“Hmmm,” Anna said. Then her eyes snapped, as she hastily swallowed the poop mess Aurora had fed her. “Her next target better not be Elsa!”_

_She could handle this situation so long as her sister was free, but the nightmare that Elsa could be next to join the doll-sized girls kept entering her head all night, despite Aurora’s reassurances._

_“Listen, tomorrow we’ll go on a date and Merida will serve us in her cute waitress uniform. We’ll have a good time.”_

_Anna nodded, and the two girls slept together, but she kept dreaming about Elsa being changed to Barbie-sized then attempting to hide from Moana all over the house but always being caught…_

_She needn’t have worried, though, because Moana’s next target wasn’t Elsa._

_She had gone to the theater to see a Bro-Sis film, one in which a girl captures her brother and subjects him to immense farts, when a blond girl had mistakenly come in thinking this was a romantic comedy she had been dying to see._

_Moana jumped over to her seat and said, “Hi.” She sat on her popcorn._

_“Um, hi,” said the German girl. Her hair was extremely long. “Look, could you sit in a chair or whatever? I’m trying to watch the movie.”_

_“One sec,” Moana said. She wiggled her butt._

_ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttt_

_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvdddddddddddddddddd_

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

_“There,” she said, having stunk up the whole row and caused people to move away, either further back or further up._

_“Dammit, I can’t eat my popcorn now,” said the blond._

_“Yes, you can,” said Moana. She cranked open the blonde’s mouth and threw popcorn inside._

_Rapunzel chewed on it, to Moana’s delight. Once she swallowed, she said, “Well, that was perfectly grosstacular. Now no more.”_

_“Aw, please?” Moana said, batting her eyelashes._

_“Dang it, why do you have to be so pretty,” Rapunzel said, and this time she took a mouthful herself and chomped down on them._

_After watching another couple of scenes, she asked, “Could you fart on them some more, please? It adds something fun to the popcorn.”_

_“Absolutely,” Moana said, grinning. This time though she lowered her jeans and panties, and grazed her bare butt over the bucket._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_“Wow, that sounds like music to my ears,” Rapunzel said. “Thank you.”_

_“Wait, before you eat more, could you give my butt a massage?” Moana asked._

_“Um, sure,” Rapunzel said, and Moana lay provocatively across three chairs._

_Rapunzel rubbed her fingers all over Moana’s butt. “What a beautiful brown wonder,” she said._

_“Can you stick your thumb in my anus please and just swirl it around a little?”_

_“Oh come on, that’s naughty,” Rapunzel said, but she did so anyway._

_Then she shrieked. “Ew, I think I got some poop on my thumb!”_

_“Suck it off.”_

_“No way.”_

_Moana then gave Rapunzel a lap dance, before whispering in her ear, “Please eat it, for me?”_

_“Oh, all right,” Rapunzel said, sticking her thumb in her mouth and letting the tiny poop morsel drop down._

_“Thank you,” Moana said, resting her head against Rapunzel’s breasts._

_“You’re too adorable,” Rapunzel said, tossing fart-splattered popcorn in her mouth. This was the life._

_She stopped caring that the movie was about a girl plotting to trap her brother under her anus rather than a romantic comedy. Moana made everything a blast. She even went to get Sour Patch Kids and Milk Duds so Rapunzel could have more fart-drenched food to much on._

_The candy wasn’t as sweet as it should have been, but the German girl was head over heels in love with Moana and everything she was doing._

_“You’re such a darling sex kitten,” Rapunzel said at one point._

_“I’m glad you think so, my sweet,” said Moana._

_Nothing was hotter to the Polynesian than having fart slaves, and Rapunzel had been such an easy catch._

_But she doubted this new quarry would like being doll-sized any more than the others. Only one way to find out._

_“Come home with me, we can have intense sex.”_

_“Okay, after the movie,” Rapunzel murmured._

_Moana wanted to take her now but she figured the film could give her ideas for fart torture._

_It was same old hat though but still fun. Also was enjoyable to see the girl finally conquer her brother. The last scene was her mocking him and him begging her in the end to fart on him even though he didn’t seem to really want it._

_They got in Moana’s car and sped to her place. Rapunzel imagined ripping off Moana’s clothes and scissoring. She couldn’t wait._

_Moana hoped something like that was going on in Rapunzel’s head. Whatever kept her not thinking of what would actually happen._

_They arrived and entered the house. Right on the living room floor Rapunzel began kissing the Polynesian hard._

_Moana was glad her dollizer was at hand. But she let Rapunzel have her fun, even tearing her shirt off and then her bra, licking her breasts…_

_She felt sweat pouring all over her head. This was so great. But she couldn’t keep this up forever._

_She put the dollizer to Rapunzel’[s back and then pulled the trigger._

_The German girl shrank as she kissed Moana’s breast, not realizing it for a moment, she was so intense in pressing her lips to that wonderful brown flesh._

_“Hey, how did I get so small?” she asked at last, when she realized._

_“Uh, my house has a magic effect which reduces girls sizes other than mine, I forgot.”_

_“Wow, a magic house,” Rapunzel said. “But how come it doesn’t do that to you?”_

_“Oh just a mystery, never could be solved.”_

_“Guess it’s been awhile since you had any girls over here.”_

_“Something like that,” Moana said, though in truth it was just the day before when she used the dollizer on Anna._

_“But I need to put my shirt back on, darling.”_

_“We can’t have sex like this,” Rapunzel said bummed._

_“But you can still be my sex slave,” Moana intoned._

_“That sounds nice,” Rapunzel said._

_“You may not like what I have in mind.”’_

_“I will! Please do whatever.”_

_“Awesome,” Moana said, then set Rapunzel down and sat on her._

_Ffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

_Gggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff_

_Wwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Pppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_“I love it when they’re so willing before they know what I’m going to do,” Moana said, her fart swirling around. She wondered if Rapunzel regretted saying Moana could do whatever, but she didn ‘t want to find on so carried on farting for ten more minutes._

_And oh did it stink, Even for Moana. It had to be more disgusting to Rapunzel, which made her so happy_

_She kept rubbing her butt up and down Rapunzel’s body, oh what a blast._

_But that wasn’t enough. Her new slave needed to know what it was like to be pooped on._

_And gosh did her butt need to release. Thank goodness she had a super cute girl to take it._

_****_

_**Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttffffffffffffffffffffffffffffsssssssssssssssssssssssss** _

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt** _

_**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** _

_**Vvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssss <.b<** _

_**Moana slipped off of Rapunzel.** _

_**“I hope you like being a toilet slave,” she said.** _

_**“Come on, the fart was fine. But why the poop?”** _

_**“I lied to you. I shrunk you with this,” she said, waving the dollizer which basically resembled a drill.** _

_**“Ah, I thought the house thing was weird. But seriously I’m not a toilet.”** _

_**“Yes, you are,” Moana said. “Alll my slaves are toilets.”** _

_**“All? I’m not the only girl you’ve done this to?”** _

_**“You’re my fifth. And my last.”** _

_**“Okay, but we need to talk about the poop thing.”** _

_**“You’re eating it.”** _

_**“What? You’re joking right?”** _

_**“No. I won’t feed you anything. Only the solids that emerge from my anus.** _

__

_**“Well, good thing I had popcorn earlier. And Milk Duds.”** _

_**“Those aren’t filling. Poop is.”** _

_**“It can’t be sanitary to eat.”** _

_**“Why do you poop slaves always say that? Trust me, it has been teasted. Eating poop is not dangerous.”** _

_**“Yeah, I have no proof of that.”** _

_**“I’ll get your proof,” Moana said. “But you’re not allowed to move.”** _

_**“What will you do if I do?”** _

_**“Keep you tucked away in my panties for hours.”** _

_**“Doesn’t sound so bad.”** _

_**“I won’t stop farting,” Moana said. “It might be fun at first. But it’ll be more revolting as it goes.”** _

_**“Fine, do whatever. But I still think it’d be fun to be up close and personal with your butt.”** _

_**“I can punish you without you disobeying if you want.”** _

_**“Awesome,” Rapunzel said. “Please do.”** _

_**Moana waqs so pleased thather nrew slave was agreeable. She felt so eager to unleash to fart on Rapunzel for hours on end.** _

_**But now she went to get two of her other slaves.** _

_**Elena and Merida, one a Latina and the other a Scottish girl with curly red hair.** _

_**She found them playing cards.** _

_**“Hey my loser dollies, how are you doing?”** _

_**“We’re not losers,” Merida said.** _

_**Moana sat on their doll-sized table and smashed it to bits.** _

_**Fffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** _

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooofffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt** _

_**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt** _

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllldddddddddddddddddddddddddddd** _

_**“There, I ruined your game, that makes you losers.”** _

_**“I…can’t…breathe…” Merida said. Her gagging was hurting her in addition to the actual smell.** _

_**“Good, now you understand your place, but now you have to convince my new slave that feces are safe to digest.”** _

_**“I’m not doing anything for you!” Merida said.** _

_**“You are a slave so have no choice.”** _

_**“You’re not the boss of me.”** _

_**“Well, if you feel that way, enjoy yout face being between my toes.”** _

_**Moana reached for Merida, then stuffed her down in her sock as she screamed, “No, please, anything but that!”** _

_**The Polyneisan’s brown toes clamped around Merida’s neck. The foot odor nearly caused her to go unconscious. But she wasn’t that lucky. She had learned that in the three weeks since coming her to be a slave that being knocked out was actually mercy.** _

_**_Please knock me out,_ she thought. ** _

_**But it didn’t. Gosh she hated being doll-sized.** _

_**Moana next scooped up Elena and carried her over to the room where Rapunzel lay.** _

_**There she threw the Latina down on top of Rapunzel.** _

_**“Hey, be gentle,” Elena said** _

_**“I will treat you however I want. I am your mistress.”** _

_**“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard this spiel before.” She looked at the poop covering Rapunzel. “So I’m just supposed to convince her that what you told us to dine on won’t kill her or anything?”** _

__

_**“Yes, that’s about right.”** _

_**“Fine,” Elena said. She bit into a strand of poop. She wanted to spit it out, but no such luck. And anyway she felt famished.** _

_**Rapunzel watched her. “How long have you been here?” she asked.** _

_**“A week. And I’m not dead yet. I think this stuff is okay. Just foul to the taste buds.”** _

_**“Okay, I’ll eat it. But Moana owes me some time in her panties.”** _

_**“You actually _want _to be in there after smelling her farts?” Elena asked, open-mouthed. “You are so much braver than I am.”__** _

_**__“She seduced me,” Rapunzel said. “And honestly we were watching a movie where someone becomes a fart slave, and I didn’t mind that.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Anyone can watch a movie, but serving Moana is a major chore.”_ _ ** _

_**__“You two feast and chat while I do serve up the other two.”_ _ ** _

_**__When Moana had gone, Rapunzel tried some poop herself. “Yipes, this is way more disgusting than farts.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Tell me about it, but you either do this or starve.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Moana sure is tough,” Rapunzel said. “But she makes me so excited.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Well, unfortunately if you want a good time, only one of ther other doll-sized girls can give it to you.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Like you?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Me?” Elena asked._ _ ** _

_**__“Yes.” Rapunzel sat up and pushed some poop off her, then kissed Elena. “Please? You’re so delicious-looking.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Okay, okay,” Elena said. “I’ll be your girlfriend but you haven’t met Merida yet. You might want to see if you like her more.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Impossible,” Rapunzel said, as though both bit into pieces of poop. Then she became thoughtful. She swallowed. “Speaking of Merida, wasn’t she supposed to come with you? Moana said she was getting both of you.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Oh, she made our mistress angry and now she’s got her face in her sock.”_ _ ** _

_**__“What? Moana is into foot torture?”_ _ ** _

_**__Elena nodded. “So don’t upset her, unless you like feet.”_ _ ** _

_**__“I’m not particularly into them but if Moana is the one doing it it’s whatever.”_ _ ** _

_**__The girls continued to munch on the feces, Elena laying her head in Rapunzel’s lap and gazing up at her._ _ ** _

_**__“You’re so beautiful.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Thanks, and so are you,” Rapunzel said._ _ ** _

_**__“Of course you both are pretty, I wouldn’t pick someone ugly to serve me,” Moana said, coming back in. She surveyed the floor. “Gosh, you girls must’ve been hungry. I’d give you dessert, but I had to emit most of that for Anna and Aurora.”_ _ ** _

_**__Then she picked Rapunzel up, causing the Latina’s head to droop against the floor._ _ ** _

_**__“Now time for up close and personal with my fartbox.”_ _ ** _

_**__Moana pulled her panty strap back and dropped Rapunzel in._ _ ** _

_**__“Wait!” The blonde said, her face still out. “Perhaps it’s too soon for this, you know? We should do it another day.”_ _ ** _

_**__“You asked me to do this, and I am going to,” Moana said. She sat down hard on Rapunzel by squishing her between two sofa cushions the pushing her body further down and clamping her buttcheeks around Rapunzel’s Barbie-sized waist._ _ ** _

_**__Ppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffffff_ _ ** _

_**__Ttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _ ** _

_**__Fffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ _ ** _

_**__Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_ _ ** _

_**__“Oh, she’s going to suffer, even if she doesn’t mind this now,” Moana said sweetly. Then she removed a sock, tossed it aside, and lifted Elena with her toes._ _ ** _

_**__“Hey, why are you doing this mistress?”_ _ ** _

_**__“I figured I’d have some fun with you too. Especially if you’re starting a relationship with my favorite fart recipient.”_ _ ** _

_**__“You are so unfair.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Silence, slave! Embrace my foot dominating you.”_ _ ** _

_**__And with that, Moana rested her leg over the couch arm rest and brought Elena up and down, while continuiously squirting out more and more unpalatable farts in Rapunzel’s face._ _ ** _

_**__Meanwhile, Merida, who had been freed from her sock prison, wore a maid uniform in the next room and carried a tray of poop in for Anna and Aurora._ _ ** _

_**__“Um, hi,” Anna said._ _ ** _

_**__“HI,” said Merida. “I hate this stupid uniform.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Why wear it then?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Because Moana controls every aspect of our lives. She threatened to force me to sleep in her dirty laundry basket every night for a month if I didn’t don this maid uniform.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Is sleeping in her dirty laundry that bad?” Anna asked._ _ ** _

_**__“Yes! She never uses toilet paper, so her panties all reek, and there’s yoga pants in there and shirts she got sweaty in from running.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Well, she is pretty cute. I’d be willing to try laying in her laundry for at least one night,” Anna said._ _ ** _

_**__“Are you suffering from Stockholm Syndrome?” Merida asked, warily._ _ ** _

_**__“No, I just think Moana is hot stuff.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Well, enjoy eating her poop then,” Merida said, slapping the plate down in front of her._ _ ** _

_**__Anna used a tiny fork to bring some to her mouth. Ugh, it was so gross. “Shouldn’t it taste better now that it’s the second day?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Trust me, it never tastes better,” Aurora said._ _ ** _

_**__“That stinks,” Anna said._ _ ** _

_**__“At least our escape plan should make things fun,” Aurora said._ _ ** _

_**__“You have an escape plan? Tell me about it.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Well, not yet, Mer. We’re still working on something, but the idea is the more butt slaves Moana has, the harder it’ll be for her to keep track of us all.”_ _ ** _

_**__“So if one of us distracts her the others can escape? Awesome,” Merida said._ _ ** _

_**__“That’s the idea but we don’t know how effective it’d be,” Anna cautioned._ _ ** _

_**__“I don’t care, I want out.”_ _ ** _

_**__“No one is leaving under any circumstances,” said Moana, coming back in. She stepped on Elena hard with each advance. “It pains me that you put such ideas in their heads, Anna.”_ _ ** _

_**__“But I love you, Moana! I just wanted you all to myself,” Anna said, hoping that would get her punished, and spare the other two._ _ ** _

_**__“Ah well, I am astonishingly gorgeous,” Moana said. “You can have free reign by joining Rapunzel in sniffing my farts up close and personal.”_ _ ** _

_**__She scooped Anna up and dropped her down there._ _ ** _

_**__Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzlllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_ _ ** _

_**__Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmssssssssssssssssssddddddddddddddddddddddttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__Now she actually was imprisoned here, it turned out to be less exciting than she had hoped. But at least she wasn’t alone._ _ ** _

_**__That said, it was an hour before she could get herself down and speak face to face with Rapunzel._ _ ** _

_**__Meanwhile, Moana took Merida and Aurora upstairs, and sat over both of them._ _ ** _

_**__“I save this for whenever my slaves are really bad, and since you were plotting an escape, that makes you all terrible. All I do are nice things for you, farts galore and let you eat my poop. And how do you repay me? By dreaming of freedom. I even put you in my sock and let you feel and smell my feet, Merida. I’d have thought you’d be more considerate.”_ _ ** _

_**__“I never agreed to any of this,” Merida grumbled._ _ ** _

_**__“Well, then you understand why you deserve this.”_ _ ** _

_**__Moana tied them to the bedposts. “Ugh, I guess you’ll have to wait, I need to eat the right foods for this.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Bring me back a bagel with cream cheese!” Merida called as Moana hurried from the room._ _ ** _

_**__“Come on, don’t make her angrier with us,” Aurora cautioned._ _ ** _

_**__“The worst she can do she’s already one,” Merida said. Then she began humming toherself._ _ ** _

_**__She had no clue how wrong this statement was._ _ ** _

_**__Moana stuffed herself with chili, savoring it with saltines, with cheese, with lettuce, making tacos, both soft shell and hard, and downing all this with Mr. Pibb spicy cherry soda._ _ ** _

_**__She farted while she ate, also applying pressure to both Rapunzel and Anna._ _ ** _

_**__Ffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ _ ** _

_**__Bbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssss_ _ ** _

_**__Both girls in her panties were really getting tired of it, even though they also both felt excited that Moana thought of them in some sort of sexual way, even if it meant them being submissives here._ _ ** _

_**__Finally she went upstairs, untied Merida and Aurora from the bedposts, and threw off her panties, with her favorite butt-slaves in them._ _ ** _

_**__“You ready to forgive us?” Merida asked._ _ ** _

_**__“No,” Moana said. “You are going to help me in a lovely thing called diarrhea.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Uh, what?”_ _ ** _

_**__“I’m going to let out wet feces on you, and it will cling to your clothes and you’ll feel awful. Only my most disobedient fart-slaves receive it.”_ _ ** _

_**__“But didn’t you hear? Anna came up with the idea.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Anna is a favorite. You are not. So I will spray you with liquid feces.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Don’t do it, please Moana! I’ll be good,” Merida said._ _ ** _

_**__“Too late,” Moana said, sitting on both her and Aurora._ _ ** _

_**__****_ _ ** _

_**__**Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm** _ _ ** _

_**__**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbddddddddddd** _ _ ** _

_**__**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppp** _ _ ** _

_**__**Llllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggggggggggg** _ _ ** _

_**__Both Merida and Aurora felt really icky, their clothes soaked and sticking to their skin, not to mention the immense odors._ _ ** _

_**__Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Anna were becoming acquainted._ _ ** _

_**__“She sure is a cute one, isn’t she?” Rapunzel asked._ _ ** _

_**__“Yes, but did she really seduce you?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Indeed. She was so hot in the movie theater.”_ _ ** _

_**__“I wouldn’t mind being her girlfriend myself,” Anna remarked._ _ ** _

_**__“Yeah, but from the sounds of it, she wants us this size. And won’t change us back.”_ _ ** _

_**__“I bet she does that to every pretty girl. Soon this whole house will be filled with slaves of hers.”_ _ ** _

_**__Moana slid off of Merida and Aurora, smiling down at them. “You’re welcome, my friends,” she said._ _ ** _

_**__“We’re not friends,” Merida said. “And you are so gross.”_ _ ** _

_**__“You’re the one covered in diarrhea, loser,” Moana said, before reaching for her panties, and estracting Anna. “Say, my dear, how would you like your hair dipped in my diarrhea?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Uh, I’d rather that not happen?” Anna said._ _ ** _

_**__“Well, too bad,” Moana said. She set Anna between her toes and swung her downward so that the ends of her long pigtails dropped in the icky mess on Merida’s face._ _ ** _

_**__Then Moana flipped her in the air and kicked her into her panties._ _ ** _

_**__“Slam dunk!” she said, before pulling that piece of cloth up her legs to cover her middle as was its intended purpose._ _ ** _

_**__Then she farted like mad._ _ ** _

_**__Fffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffff_ _ ** _

_**__Llllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ _ ** _

_**__Anna tried to breathe in Rapunzel’s sent, but it didn’t help much since she also reeked of Moana’s flatulence and feces. Gosh this cute girl could really oppress them._ _ ** _

_**__For the rest of the night, Moana kept her two panty-prisoners well occupied with farts, and when she felt really generous, a couple of strands of poop slithered down Anna’s back and allowed both girls to feed._ _ ** _

_**__For the next two weeks, the doll-sized girls were subjected to this, but had no clue what was going on in Moana’s life outside the house._ _ ** _

_**__Not that they cared, though Anna still thought her oppressor hot, and Rapunzel to an extent though she was in an open relationship with Merida and Elena now._ _ ** _

_**__Anna and Aurora had sort of gone to petting when their mistress wasn’t around._ _ ** _

_**__So none of them had any clue that Moana had a new girlfriend—Elsa._ _ ** _

_**__They couldn’t stop planning dates throughout the week, so Moana made sure to poop a lot at night so her slaves wouldn’t go hungry._ _ ** _

_**__One night however, she brought Elsa home. They necked on the couch in the living room and fell on the floor._ _ ** _

_**__Suddenly Moana needed to fart. She pushed Elsa away. Sure it would’ve been fun to shrink her and make her a doll, but she needed a girlfriend as well and had enough slaves._ _ ** _

_**__“Uh, I’ll be right back,” Moana said, slipping out into the room where Anna and Aurora were in an intense scissoring position._ _ ** _

_**__“I didn’t know you two liked each other that much,” Moana remarked._ _ ** _

_**__“You’re not going to fart on us now, are you? We don’t have clothes on.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Yes, I’m farting on you,” Moana said, pouncing on Aurora’s back, since she was on top._ _ ** _

_**__Fffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffff_ _ ** _

_**__Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssss_ _ ** _

_**__Ppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__“What’s that noise?” Elsa asked, coming in. She saw Moana sitting and smelled the fart._ _ ** _

_**__“Oh, you didn’t tell me you like releasing gas. You could’ve done it in front of me, you know.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Uh, well, you might not like me when I tell you…”_ _ ** _

_**__“I love you, Moana! That’s not going to change,” Elsa said, taking her hand. “You can tell me anything.”_ _ ** _

_**__Moana thought about this for a few seconds. If Elsa did react badly, she could just turn her into a doll-sized servant of her ass._ _ ** _

_**__She stood up, revealing Aurora’s squashed form._ _ ** _

_**__Then Elsa saw Anna. “So that’s where you’ve been, sis.”_ _ ** _

_**__“I shrunk her and made her my fart slave,” Moana said._ _ ** _

_**__“Now I know why I was so attracted to you. You’ve had so much fun with my sister, it radiates. I guess.”_ _ ** _

_**__“You’re not mad?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Mad? No, I’m happy. I know where Anna is…but may I fart on her myself?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Knock yourself out,” Moana said._ _ ** _

_**__Elsa flicked Aurora off the doll sized couch and picked up Anna and carried her naked body over to the opposite side of the table, then sat down hard on her._ _ ** _

_**__Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssss_ _ ** _

_**__Pppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_ _ ** _

_**__Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooooooottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ ** _

_**__“You really are vicious with her,” Moana remarked, as under Elsa’s ass Anna was breathing hard, her sister’s gas overflowing her._ _ ** _

_**__“I have fantasized about forcing Anna to take my farts for years now. So happy I could finally do it.”_ _ ** _

_**__“And that is why you are the woman of my heart,” Moana said. “Though I have to poop now.”_ _ ** _

_**__Elsa expected her to leave and go to a bathroom but was astonished to see she just overturned Aurora and dumped on her._ _ ** _

_**__****_ _ ** _

_**__**Fffffffffffffflllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv** _ _ ** _

_**__**Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttt** _ _ ** _

_**__**Sssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppp  
** _ _ ** _

_**__“Yipes, that stinks!” Elsa said, covering her nose. “They let you do that to them?’_ _ ** _

_**__“They have no choice,” Moana said, grinning. “And I don’t allow them to eat anything but my feces.”_ _ ** _

_**__“Eat it? Wow. Can I do that to Anna?”_ _ ** _

_**__“Of course.”_ _ ** _

_**__Elsa shifted her butt off her sister for a second. “Did you hear that, beloved sister of mine? You’ll get to taste my poop. Aren’t you lucky?”_ _ ** _

_**__Anna started to protest, beg Elsa to not do it, but the platinum blonde’s butt plopping down on her stopped this._ _ ** _

_**__****_ _ ** _

_**__**Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaannnnnnnffffffffffffffftttttttttttt** _ _ ** _

_**__**Mmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvsssssssssssssssssssss** _ _ ** _

_**__**Tttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwppppppppppppppppp** _ _ ** _

_**__Elsa’s poop was a little bit softer than Moana’s, which it actually disgusted Anna to realize that she knew the texture of her mistress’ wastes so well by now that she could differentiate them from another girl’s._ _ ** _

_**__Still worse was that this new girl doing it happened to be her own sister. Ugh._ _ ** _

_**__Then Moana came over and started making out with Elsa, causing the poop dump to really squish into Anna, making her understand her place, and giving a hint of what was to come, locked beneath her sister’s ass while Elsa made love to an adorable girl whose Anna’s own heart would have been after had she not been shrunken down to a size where this was unlikely ever to be…_ _ ** _


End file.
